TEAR DOWN YOUR PERFECT WORLD
by karcris
Summary: Una nueva persona aparece en la vida del escritor por la cual comienza a sentir algo más que solo lujuria pero el cantante fue llevado varias veces al límite y comienza a mostrar algunos comportamientos extraños que lo desconciertan y ponen en riesgo la vida de Yuki en varias oportunidades, a pesar de eso, el escritor se niega a dejarlo. ¿La vida de quién se derrumbará primero?
1. Chapter 01

La noche era demasiado fría para estar en la calle, pero aquello no importaba, el enigmático escritor que había sido mundialmente conocido bajo el pseudónimo de Yuki Eiri salió a caminar para despejar su mente en un bar. No importaba lo suficientemente famoso que fuera, aún no lograba su meta. Con su última novela lanzada al mercado, había recibido un gran reconocimiento, bastante desagradable por cierto, como "El príncipe de la novela ligera" según las críticas. Quién sabría cómo ese título empezó, pero los periodistas bastante perezosos de averiguar acerca de la verdad, se habían hecho eco de esas palabras y las repetían como loros endemoniados, no suficiente con ello se escondían detrás de frases viejas como "No todo lo que es popularmente vendido, es lo mejor."

En la escena, un nuevo joven había aparecido y muchos alegaban que el talento que poseía era mucho mejor que el suyo, o al menos que en cualquier momento podría superarlo. Al comienzo creyó que eran desvaríos de las personas que envidiaban su éxito, no era por creerse superior…aunque algo de eso también había pero no iba a negar que logró mantenerse en la cima durante bastante tiempo y en especial en el último había logrado una ventaja importante, incluso, sobre sus imitadores. Estilo que él usaba, estilo que ellos copiaban casi descaradamente.

Pero hablando de ese chico, él tampoco podía negar que su forma de escribir tenía mucho de poeta y en un país como Japón, la poesía era muy apreciada desde los tiempos feudales, donde mujeres y hombres de las altas sociedades se desvelaban en noches interminables escribiendo poesías y bebiendo sake. Pero además, tenía cierto don para relatar historias que a él no se le hubieran ocurrido ni en los sueños más alocados, aunque él sospechaba que la razón por la que lo comparaban, también, era el buen parecido del muchacho, no era tan hermoso como el rubio pero era lo suficientemente llamativo.

La ventaja de ser hermoso en donde la mayoría de los intelectuales no lo son, él siempre vio aquello como una desventaja. Los escritores no lo tomaban en serio, decían que vendía más a causa de sus escándalos amorosos y de que su pareja fuera un cantante masculino con una carrera ascendente. Siempre que veía alguna entrevista de algún escritor famoso o los cruzaba en las ferias dónde se presentaban sus libros, era tratado cortésmente por otros autores pero nunca iba más allá de eso.

- _ **Aún sigues pensando demasiado**_.- Una voz conocida lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.- _ **No deberías darle más importancia de la que se merecen.**_ \- Dijo mientras le señalaba al barman pidiendo una cerveza para sí mismo.- _**Dijiste que dejarías de beber porque tu novio te regaña demasiado.**_

- _ **Sí, bueno**_. -Respondió mirando la cerveza en su vaso mientras recorría la boquilla con los dedos.- _**No creo que todos puedan cumplir con lo que dicen.**_

Los ojos marrones oscuros se posaron en él con una sonrisa de comprensión que arrugaba suavemente sus rasgos. Tachibana era un hombre que rondaba los cuarenta años, era un hombre maduro que inspiraba confianza. El primer encuentro que tuvieron en el bar no fue algo realmente digno de mencionar, simplemente siempre se encontraban allí ocasionalmente y comenzaron a saludarse, quién sabe por qué y con las semanas que pasaron el saludo se fue convirtiendo en charlas. Simples charlas en las que ambos hablaban sobre sus problemas con el otro. Había descubierto que Tachibana era un administrativo que se había divorciado hacía poco y que había ido al bar a pensar en qué haría con la custodia de su hija de seis años, el abogado no había sido muy optimista con su caso. Al comienzo pensó que era un borrachín más pero con el tiempo entendió que prefería estar en el bar antes que en una casa vacía.

 _ **-¿Qué pasó esta vez?**_ -Preguntó.- _**¿Problemas de pareja?**_

- _ **Algo así.**_ \- Admitió, mientras giraba el vaso. Esa noche le había gritado a Shuichi diciéndole algunas cosas crueles, pero honestamente hoy no estaba con ganas de aguantar a su amante. No después de presionar su cabeza por alguna idea que fuera original pero en la que no se notara su desesperación por copiar el estilo de otro autor, por esa razón se había negado a terminar de leer los libros de aquel joven del que tanto hablaban.

Su celular sonó y se dio cuenta que ya eran las once y media de la noche. El supo quién era antes de mirar el identificador de llamada.

 _ **-¿Qué?**_ \- Dijo de mala gana.

- _ **Eiri ¿Dónde estás?**_ \- Preguntó la voz insegura de Shuichi.

- _ **Estoy en el bar. -**_ Del otro lado hubo una pausa y aquello lo molestó internamente, no sabía por qué pero los celos de Shuichi a veces lo agobiaban, a veces el chico desvariaba un poco de más. Seguramente muchas veces creía que él salía exclusivamente para buscar a alguien más.- _**¿Te sientes aliviado que no está con otra mujer?**_

Tachibana posó una vista sorprendida en Eiri para torcer un poco la boca en señal de desaprobación. Internamente Eiri también lo mandó al diablo en ese momento, que fuera una persona con la que charlara ocasionalmente, no le daba derecho a meterse de lleno en la relación.

 _ **-No es eso.**_ \- Tartamudeó.- _**¿Vendrás?**_ -Preguntó Shuichi con una voz que no fue más que un hilillo.

 _ **-No me esperes despierto.**_

Hubo una nueva pausa pero tampoco esperó respuesta antes de cortar. Eiri miró al señor Tachibana nuevamente, tenía que reconocerse a sí mismo que ya había bebido suficiente por cuatro horas. Se despidió con un gesto de cabeza sin palabras tambaleándose levemente hacia la salida y escuchó la voz del borrachín diciéndole que no condujera, en voz baja respondió "No soy tan estúpido como para hacer eso".

Caminó por el barrio en el que se encontraban la mayoría de los hoteles para pasar la noche y tal vez se llevaría a un par de prostitutas, pensó con gracia que al menos en el sexo él sí tenía mucha imaginación. Esta vez no tenía ni ganas, ni tiempo de cortejar a jóvenes para que después terminaran haciéndose las difíciles. Tampoco tenía ganas de volver al departamento y jugar con Shuichi al novio cariñoso. Esta vez quería puro sexo sin palabreríos.

Buscó con la mirada en las esquinas por las que pasaba, había un grupo cerca de la entrada a un club a mitad de cuadra. Coloradas, rubias, morenas desfilaban por su camino diciéndole frases repetidas, parecía que todas estudiaban el mismo guión que se traducían en "Hola guapo. ¿Quieres coger? ¿Tienes el suficiente dinero para llevarme?" mientras se levantaban el pecho con las manos para exhibir la mercancía y apretaban sus labios en trompa que las hacía parecer ridículas. Eiri conocía bastante bien aquél lugar de Tokyo y tenía algunas prostitutas a las que recurría con algo de regularidad, digamos que conocía algunos lugares VIP donde se ofrecían "prostitutas de lujo" que buscaban en especial a turistas, los engañaban y en ocasiones les robaban. Había otras que fueron modelos o cantantes que nadie conocía y esperaban conseguir conexiones, y otras mujeres, a las que sus épocas de esplendor hubiera pasado por algún escándalo.

No eran mucho mejor que las que estaban en las calles, pero al menos la mayoría de estas no estaban todas pegadas a algún tipo de drogas, él en lo personal prefería que no consumieran ninguna pero no le importaba lo que hicieran con sus cuerpos, siempre habría otra para reemplazar a la anterior. Ver a esas mujeres le recordaba siempre que la belleza se marchita.

Apenas entró al club, el aire se encontraba viciado por una mezcla de humo, calor de cuerpos y encierro, que hicieron que le picara los ojos y la nariz. Recorrió con la mirada el lugar, llamando la atención de las personas a medida que lo notaban. No tuvo que esperar mucho hasta que una muchacha joven rubia y muy bonita se le insinuó desde la barra, y él no era del tipo que se resistiera a ese tipo de tentaciones. No tenía que ir con excusas, sabía lo que había ido a buscar y por la vestimenta de la joven además de las caricias que ella les daba a los botones de su camisa con una sonrisa en sus labios ella sabía que era lo que tenía que ofrecer.

Apenas el sol del amanecer dio en su pálido rostro intentó moverse notando un peso a su espalda y un brazo en su cintura que le impedía moverse. Intentó hundir su cara en la almohada para seguir durmiendo, pero ésta olía horrible. Recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron a su mente, lamentablemente no recordaba mucho más desde que subieron al cuarto de hotel con la rubia y bebieron. ¡Carajo! Ahora tendría que pagar por sexo que ni siquiera recordaba bien que hubiera tenido, pero que podría asegurar que tuvo después de todo estaban desnudos solo cubriéndose con la sábana y sentía la humedad en su parte baja. Esperaba al menos no haber sido una decepción, no era como si realmente importara, pero su orgullo seguía insistiendo con el pensamiento. Estiró su brazo para alcanzar su pantalón donde podía ver el celular en el bolsillo. Se refregó los ojos y trató de enfocar la vista en la pantalla, mientras se sentaba liberándose del brazo que lo apresaba.

Lo recibió la imagen de Shuichi sonriendo mientras lo tomaba del brazo, un fondo de pantalla que seguramente colocó cuando encontró una oportunidad, en ese momento la culpa lo golpeó tan fuerte que deseó estar a su lado. Se colocó la ropa con cierta prisa de forma silenciosa queriendo evitar la incómoda charla matutina, tomó su billetera y dejó un poco más de dinero que el acordado.

Llegó al departamento y Shuichi giró a mirarlo casi de inmediato desde la cocina, al parecer estaba lavando los platos por el ruido del agua corriendo, aunque si bien era extraño encontrarlo hacer eso, habían llegado a un acuerdo que si utilizaban algún cubierto luego de usarlo debían lavarlo para mantener un mínimo de orden en la casa ya que debido al trabajo de cada uno no tenían tanto tiempo. Pero era fin de semana y esta vez ninguno de los dos tenían compromisos.

Eiri se acercó a verlo en silencio, podía notar la tensión en el cantante que volvió su vista a los platos delante de él.

- _ **Creí que no ibas a volver.**_

 _ **-Son las siete de la mañana.**_ -Su voz sonó conciliadora, incluso para él mismo _ **.-Te dije que durmieras.**_

Se removió al escuchar esas palabras apoyando los brazos estirados sobre la mesada, con cierto cansancio _ **.- No podía hacerlo.**_ -Intentó mantener la calma pero el temblor en su voz delató la angustia que debió haber sentido toda la noche.

El rubio cortó la distancia que los separaba tomándolo por sorpresa por la cintura y se acercó a su oído, podía sentir la lucha interna del cantante entre mantenerse firme o rendirse a su toque, había cerrado sus ojos para no verlo pero Eiri podía asegurar que estaban enrojecidos.

 _ **-Vamos a la cama, hoy no tienes que trabajar ¿Cierto?**_

 _ **-¿No tuviste suficiente anoche?**_ -Reclamó, luego de decirlo, pareció recordar el origen de su sufrimiento y luchó para soltarse de los brazos del escritor. _**-Suéltame.**_

 _ **-No.-**_ Dijo apretándose más contra el menor, olió el cuello de Shuichi. Olía a una mezcla de perfume frutal y el olor particular de él. Shuichi siguió forcejeando conteniendo un sollozo que el rubio sabía que había estado conteniendo.

 _ **-Suéltame.**_

 _ **-No.-**_ Repitió la respuesta con firmeza, pegándose más. Sabía que a veces le gustaba negarse pero siempre terminaba cediendo, como un juego.

 _ **-¡No estoy jugando, Apestas Eiri!**_ \- Gritó el pelirosa dejando de forcejear cuando el rubio aflojó el agarre casi lentamente liberándolo. Las piernas del cantante temblaron tanto que volvió a sostenerse de la mesada. El rubio lo soltó del todo dando unos pasos hacia atrás, era como si lo hubiera abofeteado, Shuichi permanecía con la cabeza gacha.

 _ **-Iré a darme una ducha.-**_ Sintiendo algo de vergüenza por no haber sido un poco más considerado con su pareja. _**-Después...iremos a la cama.**_ \- Sabía que era algo estúpido insistir con ello, pero sería para él más estúpido reconocer que había extrañado su calor _ **. –Estoy seguro que no dormiste nada ¿Cierto?**_

Permaneció un rato mirando la pequeña figura que no se volvió a mirarlo, esperó un momento pero al no ver reacción caminó hacia el cuarto tomando un cambio de ropa para dormir y fue directo al baño. Abrió la canilla esperando que el agua se calentara y en aquél momento escuchó a lo lejos la puerta de entrada cerrarse.

 _ **-¿Shuichi?-**_ Llamó de forma casi inaudible, fue a la sala pero ya estaba vacía.

La relación se estaba viniendo a pique, los vecinos estaban hartos de escuchar sus peleas diarias. Aún le sorprendía que el chico hubiera aguantado tanto. Todo había sido un acuerdo explícito desde el comienzo, él sabía que Eiri no renunciaría a su vida libertina y el cantante había aceptado quedarse con él para siempre, siempre que el escritor le dijera que lo hiciera. Hasta ahora llevaban dos años y la situación parecía no haber cambiado desde el comienzo.

Varias veces el ojiambar en algunas discusiones le había dicho que se buscara una novia o una amante, para que no estuviera encima de él todo el tiempo. Él sabía que Shuichi no lo haría y el cantante también sabía que no lo haría...porque ambos sabían la verdad detrás de las palabras, Eiri quería disminuir la culpa de ser el único de los dos que tuviera amantes fuera de la relación de ambos.

Terminó de bañarse y caminó al estudio, antes que nada y seguir preocupándose, llamó a la casa del guitarrista, Hiro, quién a los gritos lo amenazó con matarlo para terminar calmándose y decirle que Shuichi se encontraba allí. El escritor en ningún momento perdió el tono arrogante y frío, pero antes de colgar le dijo que pasaría por él a la noche.

Hizo varias cosas para que pasara el tiempo un poco más rápidos. Últimamente se sentía más inquieto que de costumbre, siempre había tenido un miedo latente a que Shuichi no soportara su comportamiento y lo abandonara. No quería admitir que más que miedo a quedarse solo, a lo que tenía miedo de verdad era a que fuera Shuichi quién lo dejara solo.

Aún era temprano, habían pasado 5 horas en la casa en absoluto silencio así que decidió llamar a Thouma su cuñado, ex- tecladista de Nittle Grasper y dueño de N.G. El jefe de Shuichi. Lo invitó a que pasara por su casa a la tarde para charlar. ¿Va a estar Shindou? Preguntó con cierta molestia en su voz, aún no entendía por qué el odio tan profundo de su cuñado por su amante pero una cosa era segura...lo odiaba. A veces discutían porque el dueño de N.G. se llenaba la boca de mierda cuando hablaba de Shuichi y cuando él confesaba que le era infiel, parecía que Thouma se ponía más que feliz y sabía que si se lo proponía seguramente su cuñado sería, inclusive, la persona que encubriría su crimen.

- _ **No creo que ese chico fuera para ti. Aún no entiendo por qué sigues con él.**_

 _ **-Thouma. Ya escuché eso varias veces ¿No crees?**_

Su cuñado hizo una mueca de desagrado. _**\- Mika cree lo mismo...hasta Thatsuha lo ha comenzado a creerlo.**_

Eso sorprendió bastante al escritor.- _**¿Por qué? Creí que a Thatsuha le caía bien.**_

- _ **No. Es a Ryuchi que le cae bien Shuichi y ya sabes cómo es Thatsuha cuando se trata de Ryuchi**_. –Frunció un poco el ceño.- _ **Escucha Eiri, ese chico no es como tú crees que es.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué?-**_ Fijó sus ojos ámbares como dagas.

 _ **-Eiri...nosotros solo queremos lo mejor...entiende**_.- El presidente de N.G. soltó su taza y se arrodilló para estar más cerca de su protegido.

 _ **-¿Y Shuichi no es suficiente para mí? ¿Es eso?**_

- _ **No, no, no. Eiri. Dime ¿Por qué ese chico se metió en tu casa a la fuerza y prácticamente estás viviendo como mantenido por ti?**_

 _ **-¿Crees que no sé con quién estoy viviendo?**_ -Preguntó con obvia molestia, ignorando lo que su cuñado le decía _ **.- No te invité para que ofendas a mi pareja en mi casa. A una persona que no está aquí para defenderse, de lo que sea que lo estás acusando.**_

- _ **Eiri...-**_ Lo llamó intentando apaciguar las aguas _ **.- Ese chico trabaja pero jamás aporta nada ¿Cierto?**_

 _ **-¿Estás diciendo que Shuichi solo está conmigo por dinero?**_

El rubio mayor lo miró con algo de pesar. No quería discutir acerca del cantante y ganarse el odio de su cuñado, él jamás escuchaba de razones cuando se trataba de Shindou. Le sonrió con algo de tristeza y resignación _ **.- Tienes razón, tal vez exagero.**_

Tomaron el café que había preparado el escritor y los pastelillos, hablaron sobre temas sin importancia intentando olvidar la discusión anterior, como siempre los problemas parecían ser tapados como basura bajo la alfombra. Cuando despidió a su cuñado decidió que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo como para que el cantante hubiera reflexionado sobre su actitud, porque para él realmente no creía que debiera sentir algo de culpa. No es como si le hubiera ocultado algo, no es como si le hubiera mentido.

Cuando se acercó a la casa de Hiro, Shuichi ya se encontraba en la puerta esperándolo como tantas veces antes. No pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa, siempre que se separaban un tiempo largo alguna parte, inevitablemente, cedía a la otra. Era algo invisible, era una fuerza gravitacional y cuando eso pasaba la conexión era más fuerte y nada en el mundo se sentía tan correcto como el estar juntos.

Mientras viajaron ninguno habló, era otra de las cosas implícitas en la relación, ninguna parte debía darse glorias por la victoria o derrota del otro, porque al final no admitirían que se habían extrañado. Cenaron algo rápido mientras fingían mirar la televisión, evitando las preguntas que realmente debían hacerse...hacer aquello era solamente esperar a que una bomba de tiempo estallara entre ambos.

Los ojos amatistas estaban hinchados y apenas podían permanecer en la luz por el ardor. El rubio caminó a la cocina y buscó unas comprensas frías, se acercó a Shuichi y sin mucho más que un _**"déjame ver"**_ lo abrazó con uno de sus brazos atrayéndolo hacia su pecho sin encontrar resistencia mientras con el otro cubría sus ojos, sin hacer un comentario. Había llorado por él, ¿Cuánto tiempo habría llorado por él? ¿Cuánto tiempo lo habría extrañado? se preguntó el escritor mientras por momentos seguían escapándosele algunos sollozos.

El escritor lo abrazó fuerte y ahogó el llanto del cantante con su propia boca. Lo besó, suave pero firme, sin detenerse. Un beso salado de lágrimas tibias. El cantante se aferró fuerte a sus brazos y Eiri lo acomodó de tal forma que pudiera alzarlo para llevarlo a la habitación. Lo dejó en la cama, mientras el rubio se sacaba los zapatos y la camisa, Shuichi permaneció quieto siguiendo sus movimientos con la mirada.

 _ **-No quiero hacerlo Yuki.**_ -Rogó.

Cuando se sacó la camisa, le sonrió.- _**No soy un súper hombre Shuichi. Tan solo quiero dormir abrazando a mi pareja.**_ -Shuichi le sonrió entre lágrimas a la vez que se limpiaba la nariz. Aunque no era necesario. Preguntó _ **.- ¿Puedo?**_

Entre risas asintió con la cabeza rosada varias veces, comenzó a sacarse la ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior. Shuichi se acostó mirando hacia la pared y detrás suyo el escritor abrazándolo, pero aún cuando apagó la luz el cuerpo del menor no se relajó del todo.

 _ **-Estás pensando muy fuerte, no me dejas dormir.**_ -Dijo el escritor en una voz cansina. Hubo una larga pausa antes que escuchara un susurro pero que fue clara y audible por el silencio de la habitación.

 _ **-Tengo un amante.**_

El rubio inspiró profundo antes de responder. _**\- ¿A qué se dedica?**_

 _ **-Es...un empresario.**_

Eiri sonrió en la oscuridad, sabía que era mentira. _**-No sabía que fueras un Snob. ¿No podía ser...no sé, un almacenero o un artista callejero?**_

 _ **-Hablo en serio, Yuki.-**_ Dijo girándose mirando en la oscuridad adonde debía estar su rostro.

 _ **-Lo sé, lo sé.-**_ Dijo sin ocultar la diversión en su voz _ **.- Si tiene mucho dinero o una herencia, podemos estafarlo juntos.**_

Shuichi permaneció en silencio como si se sintiera decepcionado por la reacción del escritor.

 _ **-Bueno...-**_ Dijo Eiri siguiéndole en el juego, abrazándolo más fuerte contra su pecho y enredando sus piernas. Tal vez era más beneficioso para él si le seguía el juego, esta vez lo dejaría ganar _ **.- Si tienes un amante, eso significa que ya no habrá tantos reclamos de atención para mí ¿Cierto?**_

Al comenzar el nuevo día más que la iluminación de la habitación lo despertó el hormigueo de su brazo, se había dormido abrazado al cantante y éste se encontraba encima de su brazo. Intentó mover un poco el cuerpo para liberarse sin despertarlo, después del día de ayer debía estar más que cansado. Se veía tan lindo a pesar que era un desastre para dormir.

Shuichi siempre decía que él cuando dormía parecía como los modelos de revista cuando fingen que lo hacen, en cambio Shuichi era inquieto y amanecía en posiciones diferentes incluso cuando estaba muy cansado, roncaba y muchas veces recibía patadas. Cada vez que se despertaba su pelo parecía haber pasado por un huracán, parecía que dormía tan profundo que no tenía preocupaciones pero cuando se levantaba lo hacía como un resorte, lleno de energía y nunca paraba de hacer cosas.

Recordó que había desconectado el teléfono durante la mitad de la semana y no había vuelto a conectarlo, a pesar que ella lo había llamado a su celular e ido a su departamento se las arregló para no enfrentarla. Pensó con algo de maldad que ya había torturado lo suficiente a su editora Mizuki y que la llamaría justamente aquél día, justo en su día de descanso.

 _ **-Usted realmente es mi verdugo.-**_ Dijo ella del otro lado del teléfono y divertido el escritor respondió que solo había necesitado tiempo sin presión para buscar nuevas ideas. Le explicó que esta vez quería escribir algo diferente, con un significado más profundo.

 _ **-Sensei. Usted sabe que no debe dejarse guiar por lo escriben los demás, no debe perder su toque personal. Ese chico...Takeda Minako, solo es comparado con usted porque es joven y bien parecido. También es talentoso y original, pero las ventas de su libro no tienen ni la más mínima comparación con las ventas de los suyos. ¿Sabe por qué? Porque los libros de ese chico son rebuscados y complicados, tanto así que los lectores que no desean perder el tiempo en reflexionar sobre cada hecho y tantos temas, lo encuentran tedioso. No es malo que sea popular, lamentablemente al día de hoy con la sobre información de internet, si no hay algo que te guste desde el principio fácilmente puedes elegir otra cosa que sí lo haga.**_

Luego de aquella charla el escritor se puso a reflexionar sobre aquello, su trabajo no era mediocre y dirigió su mirada a la puerta. Si él lo tenía así de difícil, entonces ¿Cómo lo tenía Shuichi entonces? Meses de trabajo dependían de una canción de poco más de tres minutos, si eso no gustaba entonces todo el trabajo era tirado a la basura. No había piedad para los artistas y no había consideraciones de parte de quienes un día te admiraban y al día siguiente admiraban a un nuevo artista, no eran casos de "fidelidad de clientes".

Unos golpes detrás de la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. "Yuki ¿Estás ahí?" El rubio rió pensando en cómo era posible que siempre supiera cuando pensaba en él. "Sí. Estoy aquí" Shuichi le dijo que estaba bien que pensó que había salido porque no veía la luz debajo de la puerta.

 _ **-Entra Shuichi.**_

El chico abrió la puerta sin moverse de su lugar y el rubio le hizo una señal para que se acercara, cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca tiró de él sobre su regazo sorprendiéndolo, la espalda del chico contra el pecho del escritor. El shock sobre su rostro era evidente, en especial cuando hundió su nariz en el cuello.

- _ **Dime Shuichi ¿Sobre qué se trata el nuevo álbum que estás escribiendo?**_

 _ **-¿En serio quieres saber?**_

La voz del chico estaba sorprendida y sin duda algo entusiasmada, el escritor no respondió pero asintió afirmativamente con su rostro.

 _ **-Es como siempre…una historia de amor, comienza con una canción que es la confesión de una geiko.**_

- _ **No es muy original que digamos**_.

Shuichi sonrió con una mirada que le daba a entender que había algo más de lo que parecía.- _**Nunca se dice en la canción específicamente pero la Geiko hace una promesa en la que si su amado vuelve a ella entonces ella dejará de hacer servicios a los hombres.**_ -Suspiró fuerte antes de continuar.

 _ **-Déjame adivinar...él nunca vuelve por ella**_.

El pelirosa asiente.- _**No. Pero decide que no quiere parecerle hermosa a ningún hombre y trágicamente se arranca los ojos.**_

Eso sí sorprendió al escritor.- _**¿Por qué los ojos?**_

 _ **-Porque en las canciones siguientes explico que ella no quiere ver cosas en las que no quiere creer. No quiere deslumbrarse nuevamente por la belleza.**_

 _ **-¿No es muy trágico para un artista pop?**_

Se rió levemente _ **.- Ahí no termina la historia, un día un músico llega a ese lugar y logra hacerle ver cosas en medio de su ceguera, ya sabes, con su voz. Aquél era un hombre de mucha más edad que ella y no era guapo, pero era amable y bondadoso. Ambos se enamoran y ella admite que si no hubiera quedado ciega, jamás podría haber visto la bondad en el interior de aquél hombre.**_

 _ **-Veo que te esforzaste mucho esta vez.-**_ El chico sonrió con orgullo. _**-¿Qué pasa si no les gusta a tus fanáticos?**_

 _ **-Todo puede pasar. -**_ Dijo mientras casi distraídamente acariciaba el brazo del escritor.- _**El último álbum no fue tan bueno como esperábamos, terminó en el puesto 17 de las listas de Japón.**_ -Eiri lo sabía, había visto bastante deprimido a Shuichi por ese entonces.

 _ **-¿Qué crees que pudo haber pasado?**_

 _ **-Dijeron que ese álbum sonaba igual a los otros dos anteriores y que ninguno de ellos tenía un trasfondo realmente interesante para analizar. -**_ Le sonrió esta vez con algo de amargura _ **.- Ahora le dimos un buen trasfondo para analizar, solo esperamos que la melodías que acompañen las canciones no lo arruinen.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué lo harían?**_

 _ **-Porque...para contar esta historia necesitamos bajar el ritmo y ponerle más pasión. Ya no sonarían tan... bailables, pero queremos que nos tomen en serio. Es arriesgado tomar un nuevo sonido pero tenemos que hacerlo.**_

Eso conmovió de cierta forma al escritor, giró el rostro del pelirosa y lo recompensó con un beso. Nunca le diría que aquella actitud era la que más le atraía de él.

 _ **-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa Yuki?-**_ Dijo mientas acariciaba el cabello rubio y el rostro de Eiri. El escritor sabía que esa era la forma de confortarlo. _**\- Eres talentoso y hermoso.**_

El escritor hizo una mueca en el último comentario, su rostro no tenía nada que ver con el talento.

- _ **Puede llevarte tiempo pero sabes que en el momento menos pensado una idea vendrá a tú mente. Solo creo que debes tomar la idea con la que te sientas seguro y tomar el riesgo, si fracasas ¿Qué importa? Luchaste por lo que estabas seguro que era lo correcto, intenta salir un poco de tu zona de confort. Lo que más quieres es ser reconocido por tu círculo de escritores, más que de lectores ¿Cierto?**_ -Eiri asintió.- _**Entonces...si tienes alguna idea que no sea acerca de romance escríbelo, insiste con la editorial para que lo publiquen. Existen muchos géneros para explorar.**_

 _ **-¿Desde cuándo te volviste un motivador? -**_ Preguntó con cierta diversión.

 _ **-Desde que toqué el fondo me di cuenta que podría haber llegado aún más profundo. Si yo estaba en el puesto 17 ¿Cómo se debe sentir el que se encuentra en el puesto 100? o...¿Cómo se debe sentir el que no llegó a estar entre los 100 puestos?**_ -El rubio meditó las palabras _ **.- Recuerda que siempre hay alguien que está en el fondo luchando por salir y el día menos pensado, pueden superarte.**_

Shuichi le sonrió como un niño y el rubio volvió a besarlo, a diferencia de la primera vez esta estuvo llena de pasión que no tardó en transformarse en lujuria. Aquel lugar que consideraba su santuario nunca había sido testigo de su pasión,hasta ahora, pero él creía que esta vez estaba bien. Era Shuichi, era su amante, su primer amante podría decir, porque él se encontraba sobre las demás y era al único al que le permitiría hacer otras cosas que nadie más podría.

A él le mostraba sus lágrimas y sonrisas, solo él podía ver su honestidad sin envolverlo en falsos cortejos. Shuichi era el único al que le permitiría consolarlo o por el cual él se dejaría acariciar su rostro por él luego de hacer el amor durante un largo tiempo, porque él también disfrutaba de esas caricias. Cuando Shuichi aparecía y estaba cerca de quebrarse luego de una pelea, el rubio lo abrazaba antes que pudiera decir algo, porque veía aterrorizado que en su rostro decía "Tengo que dejarte". Shuichi no podía dejarlo y él tampoco podría hacerlo.

Shuichi no se negó a su toque que muy pocas veces era como en aquél momento, de forma gentil. Lo hicieron lento, saboreándose y diciéndose cosas verdaderas pero que el escritor antes del amanecer negaría haberlas pronunciado. Diría que fue un momento de debilidad...incluso ya tenía la excusa antes de pronunciar las palabras.

 _ **-¿Ya te vas?**_

Preguntó el chico desnudo en el sofá-cama que el escritor utilizaba cuando debía internarse horas a escribir su novela y necesitaba concentrarse. El rubio se colocó el pantalón, solo tomándose una pausa para admirar las curvas del chico, las clavículas sobresalientes, las caderas unidas a sus largas y estéticas piernas color caramelo. Shuichi se puso colorado y se removió, bajo la mirada gatuna. Le sorprendió un poco, que se cubriera los muslos rápidamente con la camiseta que vestía.

 _ **-¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo que trabajar.**_

 _ **-¿Ya obtuviste tu satisfacción sexual y ahora puedes concentrarte en trabajar?**_ -Dijo el más joven con algo de burla _ **.- ¿Ahora no te voy a ver hasta que te agarren ganas de comer?**_

 _ **-Shuichi...-**_ Dijo el escritor con advertencia y él sabía que debía abandonar su postura de niño caprichoso si no querían discutir. El chico al parecer pensó que era mejor no tentar a su suerte.

 _ **-Hai...hai...Ya entendí.**_ _-"Buen niño"_ Escuchó decir al escritor detrás suyo, ojalá todos los días el escritor estuviera de ese humor con él.

Entrada la tarde el teléfono que había sido nuevamente conectado sonó, pudo escuchar a lo lejos que Shuichi atendía y luego caminaba en dirección a su despacho. Golpeó suavemente la puerta antes de entreabrirla, todo hubiera pasado como si nada si no fuere que la mirada del chico no encontraba su rostro.

 _ **-Tienes una llamada.-**_ Dijo con voz monótona.

 _ **-¿Quién es?**_

 _ **-¿Qué? -**_ Preguntó como si estuviera lejos de allí.

 _ **-Que ¿Quién es?**_ -Insistió el escritor.

 _ **-Es...Mian Yue.**_ -Estiró la mano, dándole el teléfono inalámbrico. La expresión del escritor fue solemne, cuando tomó el teléfono Shuichi se quedó en el lugar.

 _ **-Puedes irte.**_ -Shuichi lo miró dudando de marcharse o quedarse allí a escuchar _ **.- Shuichi...vete.**_

Hasta que no escuchó los pasos de Shuichi alejarse no pensaba decir una sola palabra.

 _ **-Te dije que no me llamaras aquí.**_ -La regañó.- _**No quiero que cruces ni una palabra con Shuichi ¿Entiendes? Te dije que si lo hacía cortaras cuando yo no te atendiera.**_

 _ **-Te llamé a tú celular pero no me atendías ¿Qué querías que hiciera?**_

 _ **-¡Maldición!**_ -Dijo cuando vio a su celular sin batería, no se había dado cuenta que estaba apagado _ **.- ¿Qué pasa?**_

 _ **-Necesito verte.**_

 _ **-Es demasiado tarde, además de ser un domingo. No tengo ganas, ni tiempo.**_

 _ **-¡Idiota! No es por eso, no te creas tanto. Solo necesito hablar, es algo serio**_.

El escritor se tocó el puente de la nariz, intentando contar hasta diez. _**-¿Dónde?**_

 _ **-Ven a mi apartamento.**_

 _ **-Shuichi va a sospechar.**_ -No era que realmente no lo hiciera ya, o que le preocupara que confirmara aquella situación, pero odiaba que sus amantes tuvieran algo de control sobre él.

 _ **-Si no quieres que sea más que una sospecha, lo mejor será que te apures.**_

 _ **-No me amenaces.**_

 _ **-Entonces no me des razones para hacerlo. Ven ahora.**_ \- Exigió dejando con un humor de perros al escritor.

Cuando salió del estudio pudo ver a Shuichi en la oscuridad de la sala frente al televisor prendido mirando un punto ciego. Estaba preocupado, era como si quisiera decirle cosas, reclamarle, pero no lo hacía porque tenía miedo que lo dejara. Era obvio que sabía quién era Mian Yue...no era más que una atractiva presentadora china que en alguna ocasión lo había entrevistado...justamente ahora mismo, ella no contaba con ninguna razón para llamarlo cuando el programa para que el que trabajaba se encontraba fuera de emisión.

 _ **-Voy a salir.-**_ Dijo el escritor mirando que el chico mantuvo su barbilla encima de sus rodillas, con la mirada perdida y el control del televisor en su mano _ **.- No te quedes despierto, mañana tienes que ir a trabajar.**_

 _ **-¿Vas a tardar?-**_ Preguntó con voz esforzada el peli rosa.

 _ **-No.**_ -Y vio un ligero alivio en su postura. _**\- Intentaré venir lo antes posible. Así que ve a dormir. Dejaré el celular, no tiene batería.**_

Shuichi torció el gesto, sabía que eso se solucionaba si llevaba el cargador portátil. En realidad no quería llevarlo para que Shuichi no lo molestara si se retrasaba.

Luego de veinte minutos en viaje, el rubio se encontraba frente a la puerta del departamento de Mian Yue quien no perdió tiempo en abrir la puerta y abrazarlo, con entusiasmo como si no hubiera visto a su amado después de tanto tiempo.

 _ **-Te extrañé. -**_ Dijo sobre su cuello que olía a flores silvestres. _**-Pasa.**_

El permaneció serio e inmutable, no quería darle la impresión equivocada, no era como si estuviera entusiasmado con estar allí. Entró en el lugar paseando su mirada curiosa y no pudo evitar recorrerla con la mirada cuando fue a buscar algo para beber con una sonrisa radiante.

 _ **-Siéntate.**_

 _ **-¿No piensas decirme qué era tan importante?**_

El gesto se torció en su afilado rostro, la alegría del reencuentro tambaleó levemente _ **. -Podemos hablar de eso después ¿No?**_

 _ **-Dijiste que era urgente.**_

Ella se paró rápido y dio unos pasos mientras retorcía sus manos con algo de presión. Se detuvo como si hubiera encontrado el valor y lo soltó.

 _ **-Estoy embarazada.**_

 _ **-¿Qué?**_ -Dijo un tanto atontado al comienzo, el miedo lo invadió… miedo que luego se transformó en rabia _ **.- No me digas que es mío.**_

 _ **-¿Y de quién más va a ser?**_

 _ **-No sé... ¿De tú marido?**_

 _ **-¿Mi marido? Hace tres meses no lo veo porque estoy en Japón por trabajo y tengo un atraso de dos. -**_ Ella comenzó sollozar con desesperación _ **.- ¿Qué haremos? Estoy de dos meses Eiri.**_

Preguntó una y otra vez, pero la cabeza de Eiri solo trabajaba en la forma de desligarse del problema.

 _ **-Vuelve a tu país y hazlo con él, luego cuando el bebé nazca dile que fue prematuro.**_

 _ **-¡No es estúpido, Eiri!**_ \- Ella se arrodilló y lo tomó del brazo.- _**¿Qué crees que es lo primero que hará? Apenas nazca, pedirá hacer un ADN.**_

 _ **-¡¿Y qué?! ¡No es mi problema!**_

 _ **-¡Es tú problema tanto como mío! O piensas que porque no haya alguien con quién comparar la muestra no voy a decir que es tuyo.**_

 _ **-No te atrevas.**_

Dijo el escritor mientras clavaba sus ojos en los de ellas como dagas. No sabría cómo haría para enfrentar a Shuichi si eso pasaba. Se lo imaginó como tantas veces antes en medio de lágrimas, sabría que no habría comparación a nada que hubiera pasado antes. En su cabeza, la imagen de Shuichi diciéndole que no lo quería más, que ya había aguantado demasiado, que ya no quería verlo. La imagen del chico despidiéndose en medio de una gran pelea y sabiendo que con la fama creciente que tenía, habría gente dispuesta a conocerlo...a sanarlo y consolarlo. NO, se dijo. No, no era una excusa por la cual estaría dispuesto a perder a Shuichi...no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer. _**-Mañana iremos a que te lo saquen.**_

 _ **-¡Hijo de puta!**_ -Gritó ella de inmediato en un arranque de furia.

 _ **-¿Qué demonios esperabas que sucediera? ¿Esperabas dinero o fama?**_

Ella volteó su rostro de un golpe fuerte y ella sin más volvió a sonreír con ironía _ **.- Tengo dinero y tengo fama. No puedo creer que el gran escritor de novelas románticas no tenga ni una pizca de tacto al tratar con una mujer ¿Piensas que yo quería quedarme embarazada de ti? ¿De un escritor de novelas ligeras?**_ -El rubio profundizó su ceño, eso sí era para él un golpe bajo _ **.-Te equivocas, yo también solo busqué pasarla bien. No solo los hombres pueden hacerlo ¿Sabes? -**_ Se colocó frente a él con fingida dignidad.

 _ **-Entonces estamos de acuerdo.**_ -Ella lo miró confundida.- _**Ninguno de los dos quiere esa cosa.**_ -Dijo señalando el vientre plano de ella.

 _ **-Tienes razón, ninguno de los dos lo quiere. Pero no voy a arriesgar mi vida en una de esas clínicas falsas. Porque que no se te olvide que soy yo la que pone su cuerpo. Además corremos el riesgo de ser reconocidos.**_

 _ **-Yo conozco un lugar, por unos cuantos billetes no dirán ni una sola palabra.**_

 _ **-¿Y si algo sale mal?**_ -Dijo ella, realmente tenía miedo de hacerlo y el escritor sabía tratar más con eso _ **.-Estoy sola aquí, Eiri. ¿Qué pasa si abren la boca?**_

 _ **-Todo saldrá bien.-**_ Suavizó su mirada y le ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora.- _**Ya lo he hecho antes.**_

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y tragó el nudo de su garganta antes de preguntar. _**-¿Cuántas veces?**_

 _ **-Eres la tercera.**_ -Ella miró a un punto perdido de la habitación y el escritor colocó una mano en su hombro _ **.- Yo estaré contigo en todo momento.**_ -Ella se hundió en llanto y él la abrazó. Luego de un momento cuando se hubo calmado alzó el bello rostro de Mian y enfrentó esos hermosos ojos, la besó. Mian lo tomó de la solapa de la chaqueta y lo atrajo más hacia la habitación. Ella estaba desesperada y necesitaba consuelo. Pensó que podría hacerlo una vez más, después de todo lo peor ya había sucedido ¿No?

Cuando por fin la vio dormida, se puso a pensar en la oscuridad mientras se cambiaba para volver a su departamento. Llamó a la clínica y pidió un turno con una doctora que conocía bien. Se prometió a sí mismo que si lograba salir de esto, jamás volvería a engañar a Shuichi. Se prometió, que sería un buen novio y que nunca más lo haría llorar.

Era tarde cuando llegó a su casa y contrario a lo que él esperaba ver, Shuichi estaba en la cocina lavando al parecer cubiertos.

 _ **-¿Comiste tarde?**_

 _ **-No. Solo que no quería ver los cubiertos sucios.**_ -Siguió hablando sin mirarlo. _**-Me ayuda a no pensar.**_

 _ **-¿Me estabas esperando?**_

Shuichi soltó con violencia los cubiertos recién enjuagados. - _ **No.**_ -Lo vio apoyar los brazos y negar con la cabeza, enfatizando lo que decía _ **.- No esperaba que volvieras.**_

Eiri sintió algo extraño, pero comprendió que en realidad esperaba que lo hubiera abandonado. Él no había vuelto rápido como había prometido.

- _ **Ve a dormir.**_

 _ **-No quiero.**_

 _ **-Shuichi. Mañana debes ir a trabajar.**_ -El chico no quería verlo y tenía miedo de tocarlo, porque sabía que huiría de cualquier contacto.

 _ **-¡Deja de fingir que te interesa algo de mí! -**_ Gritó en un exabrupto _ **.- Vete tú adormir en la habitación, yo dormiré en el sofá. Hoy no quiero verte.**_

 _ **-No.**_ -Respondió ignorando la última frase _ **.- Ve a dormir tú en la habitación, yo dormiré en el estudio.**_

 _ **-No discutiré esto Yuki. No puedo dormir solo en la habitación.**_

Eiri seguía observándolo en silencio pero sabía que no debía presionarlo cuando tenía ese tipo de rabietas. Rabieta, pensó si tan solo supiera lo que acababa de pasar era para mucho, mucho más que una rabieta.

 _ **-Está bien. -**_ Dijo el escritor, aunque sabía que no estaba nada bien. Shuichi tan solo tendría que saber que si no le discutía ese capricho era porque necesitaba él también pensar acerca de lo que pasaría al día siguiente.

Esa noche durmió perfectamente, sorprendentemente había quedado tan agotado el día anterior que durmió muy cómodo...pero a su lado no había nadie. Shuichi se iba a las ocho y ya eran las nueve. Llamó a su editora y le dijo que trabajaría en una idea, a las dos se la mandaría por mail.

Ella le pidió que mejor fuera a la editorial, justo aquél día el "joven atractivo" llamado Takeda Minako estuviera allí trabajando. Eso sorprendió al escritor que no podía ocultar que estaba curioso de conocerlo, era uno de los pocos escritores que iba a la editorial a realizar la mayor parte de su trabajo, según decía Mizuki que era un perfeccionista y que no aceptaba que ninguna de los diseños del libro, las ilustraciones de portada, o hasta el tamaño de letras se pasaran por alto. Además que prefería realizar correcciones en el momento y no como "cierto escritor", dijo ella haciendo demasiado hincapié para su gusto.

 _ **-Iré de inmediato.-**_ Dijo como respuesta antes de cortar, cambiarse y tomar su auto.

En la editorial todos comenzaron a hablar en un murmullo audible cuando vieron al escritor Yuki Eiri buscar a su editora. Las chicas que trabajaban cuchicheaban en pequeños gritos de admiración y sin duda dedicándole miradas coquetas que lo hicieron sonreír mentalmente, ya que estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención. En un punto no muy alejado la encontró teniendo una charla con otro hombre y Takeda Minako, quien se encontraba a su lado. Levantó la mano en forma de saludo y ella le hizo una señal que se acercara para poder presentarlos.

Cuando solo estaba a unos metros vio como el joven lo miró fijamente, inclusive, antes de llegar. ¿Quién lo diría? pensó el escritor, la mirada de aquél chico fue la de un adolescente nervioso.

- _ **Mucho gusto, Yuki Eiri.**_

- _ **Ya lo sé**_ , le respondió el chico casi en un susurro sonrojándose. Cuando estiró su mano para estrechar la de Minako la notó algo húmeda y temblorosa, tanto así que lo hizo sonreír. Le gustaba saber que de cierta forma era él quien lo incomodaba.

Los ojos castaños eran enormes y oscuros, su cabello castaño caía en picos largos sobre su rostro. Era hermoso y delicado, y por aquél sonrojo tan evidente no era indiferente a la presencia del rubio. Era una linda cosita gay.

Los ojos ámbares se clavaron divertidos en él y el silencio se hizo también entre los editores por una pausa eterna. El editor del chico se presentó pero el rubio no le hizo ni el más mínimo caso... ¿Ese era el Gran Mocoso que era tan respetado entre toda la nueva generación? ¿Era él quien escribió acerca de la existencialidad del humano, mezclando la poesía, la filosofía, la religión y la evolución, en la ficción? Sin darse cuenta o tal vez conscientemente, pensó en cómo podría usar su encanto para acercarse a él. Para saber cómo llegar a él, el joven se removió bajo la mirada y sus mejillas se volvieron rojas bajo la mirada. _**"Deje de incomodarlo"**_ lo amenazó Mizuki con gesticulaciones y dientes apretados.

 _ **-Tú libro fue muy bueno. Tenía mucha curiosidad de conocer a la persona detrás de ese libro-**_ Dijo el escritor dejando a una Mizuki con la boca abierta.

 _ **-Gracias.-**_ Respondió con voz suave, antes de levantar su cabeza aún avergonzado _ **.- Y-Yo...yo comencé a escribir por usted.**_

Eiri sospechó que era una mentira, él jamás se había centrado en temas tan abstractos...era obvio que solo lo decía para caerle bien.

 _ **-Me siento honrado de escuchar eso.**_ -Con una sonrisa encantadora, que encandiló a todos los que la vieron lo invitó a tomar un café y charlar. El joven en un primer momento lo rechazó, pero dijo que luego podrían acordar encontrarse al día siguiente.

 _ **-Usted...no puedo creer que coqueteara así delante de todos.-**_ Dijo Mizuki primero con rabia y luego con pesar _ **.- Usted...usted, No se merece a alguien como Shindou.**_

 _ **-Oh vamos. Estoy jugando.**_ \- Intentó suavizar el regaño, increíblemente se sentía de buen humor al haber logrado un acercamiento al joven prodigio de la escritura.

Esa noche fue a visitar el bar dónde nuevamente encontró a Tachibana ya entrado en varias copas, cuando notó su presencia a su lado una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

 _ **-¿Qué estamos haciendo hoy?-**_ Preguntó el rubio, mientras hacía una señal al barman.- _**¿Festejando o ahogando penas?**_

El rubio nunca sabía qué esperar de aquél hombre, a veces sonreía de lo borracho que estaba a pesar de que para él fuera un día de mierda. A veces sonreía porque festejaba, pero aún así sonreía.

 _ **-Festejando.-**_ Dijo luego de pensarlo un rato y arrastrando las palabras más de lo normal.

 _ **-¿Qué ocurrió?**_

 _ **-La madre de Chisato me dijo que quería que nos volviéramos a ver.**_

El rubio sabía que se refería a su ex -esposa y a su hija de seis años.

 _ **-¿En serio?**_ -Preguntó con algo de confusión. Se sorprendió a sí mismo a la vez, era muy extraño que se interesara en saber algo más sobre otra persona que no fuera Shuichi.

- _ **Comenzamos a vernos de nuevo, ella viene y se va. Pero cuando estamos juntos es como si hubiéramos recuperado algo de lo que teníamos antes.**_

 _ **-¿Pero no estaban haciendo la división de bienes?**_

- _ **Sí.**_ \- Suspiró.- _**Pero creo que hacer esto puede acercarnos de nuevo. Ella se ha mantenido sola como yo todo este tiempo, nosotros no nos separamos porque lo hubiéramos querido así. Fue la relación que se desgastó. Ya estamos divorciados, el acuerdo de bienes está casi terminado...solo restaba la custodia de mi hija. Si volviéramos juntos...todo estaría bien.**_ -Lo miró y le dio una palmada en la espalda que casi lo hace escupir la cerveza.- _**Tú deberías proponerle a tu amante casamiento de una vez.**_

Eiri ahogó las palabras y pensamientos en su cerveza, que ella volviera a su cama no quería decir que quisiera a Tachibana de nuevo en su vida y sentiría algo de pena por aquel hombre. Luego cayó en cuenta de las últimas palabras que había dicho el contable.

 _ **-No podemos casarnos al menos no en Japón.**_ –Dijo como quien no se toma en serio lo que le dicen.

 _ **-Amigo, a veces, debes asegurarte que la persona que está a tú lado no se pueda ir fácilmente.**_

 _ **-No tengo necesidad de hacer algo como eso.**_ –El cantante no lo dejaría, de eso estaba seguro.- _**Pero…si esa persona quiere irse, ni un contrato puede impedirlo.**_

Tachibana suspiró _ **.- No, lo que los ata no es un "contrato", lo que puede llegar a retenerlos es que sepan que tú lo quieres….y si no lo quieres ¿Qué haces perdiendo el tiempo con él? Es como si esperaras inconscientemente que te deje por alguien más ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pueda aguantar en una relación inestable? Uno no se puede conformar hasta que no cree que tiene a la otra persona por completo y déjame decirte, que tu novio no parece ser que se conforme con algo a medias.**_

 _ **-Me encantaría seguir escuchando tus consejos de revistas del corazón, pero tengo algo que hacer.**_

 _ **-¡Eiri!**_ –Lo llamó antes de cruzar la puerta.- _**Al menos hazle saber que sientes algo por él.**_

Salió a buscar su auto y llamó a Mian Yue para decirle que pasaría a buscarla. Debía hacerlo en ese momento porque estaba a punto de llover y por lo que parecía una tormenta se cerniría sobre ellos.

Lo había planeado con bastante anticipación, Shuichi estaba en NG y seguramente no aparecería hasta el amanecer porque sabía que era cuando grabarían sus canciones, si Shuichi no iba de campamentos con la banda como lo hacía la gran mayoría de artistas la única razón era Yuki. El cantante prefería ir a verlo muy tarde antes de no verlo, no importaba si eran giras, no importaba si era la grabación de un video, la composición de música con sus amigos y mucho menos la grabación extenuante de un álbum lo hacía desistir de estar lejos de él.

Mian Yue lo esperó en una esquina, vestía demasiado normal para que no la reconocieran y llevaba un enorme bolso. Cuando subió no se dirigieron ni una sola palabra, pero podía notar la palidez de su rostro, supuso que era así por no tener maquillaje pero luego descubrió que por la forma que miraba la ventana. No solo eran nervios si no también miedo.

 _ **-Todavía tenemos un viaje largo. Intenta relajarte**_.-Le dijo mientras la veía entrar al auto.

 _ **-Para ti es muy fácil decirlo ¿No?-**_ Ironizó ella.

Eiri no era nada bueno al enfrentarse a una mujer así, si la situación hubiera sido otra ya la hubiera insultado. Contó hasta diez para atraer la paciencia y pensó en las palabras adecuadas. Nunca usar las palabras "Sé que es difícil para ti" eso es como prender un fosforo en medio de pólvora.

 _ **-No. No es fácil.**_ –Ella lo miró un momento esperando que continuara.- _**Es muy peligroso.-**_ Hizo un contacto visual con ella dándole a entender que era honesto _ **.- Pero por eso estoy aquí y no estás sola. Estaré contigo, incluso luego de esto, yo cuidaré de ti. No ayuda que ahora mismo seas una bola de nervios.**_ –el rubio miró sobre la ruta pero estiró su mano derecha para tomar la de ella sobre su propio regazo, su actitud se relajó e intentó ofrecer una sonrisa conciliadora. _**–Eres una mujer con carácter que no se asusta fácilmente y tienes razones para estarlo en este momento, pero estamos juntos. Confía en mí.**_

Interiormente el escritor pensó que ya la tenía dónde quería, ella haría todo en ese momento por él. Había sido entrada la madrugada cuando llegaron a la clínica y luego de la intervención había estado insoportable quejándose de dolores que según había dicho la enfermera eran normales y él mismo podría dar testimonios de ello. Ya que las dos mujeres anteriores a ella también se habían quejado demasiado y de igual forma.

Volvieron al hotel que habían alquilado por esa noche, la recostó y la cuidó hasta que se durmió. Decidió llamar al cantante para que no se preocupara…pero fue él quien se encontró preocupado al no recibir respuestas ¿Por qué no estaba aún en el departamento? Ya eran las cuatro de la madrugada.

 _ **-Muy bien.-**_ Dijo mirando la figura de esa mujer en la cama. _**–Fue bueno mientras duró.**_

Con esas palabras dio por terminada la relación con su amante Mian Yue. Él siempre había sido una gran amante y admirador de la figura femenina, pero también era conocido que la belleza no duraba por siempre. Era reemplazable, simplemente eso…era reemplazable.

Mientras manejó, el amanecer llegó, pensó que podría considerarlo como el fin de una etapa y el comienzo de otra. Intentó que el sueño que lo invadía no lo dominara, estuvo cuidando a la mujer toda la noche entre quejidos insoportables, así que no había descansado absolutamente nada…pero por suerte pensó, ella ya no era su problema.


	2. Chapter 02

_**Saining no puedes saber lo que es el verdadero sufrimiento.**_

 _ **Hasta que no ves a la ternura convertirse en odio.**_

 **Caramelos, MIAN MIAN .**

 _ **Capítulo II : Limerencia**_

Comenzó a pensar en qué podría hacer para recompensar a Shuichi por el abandono que había tenido para con él en los últimos días desde que había ocurrido lo de Mian Yue. Aunque no debería sorprenderse el cantante, después de todo, el solía desaparecerse a veces por días, pero ahora mismo se encontraba en el estudio, no supo por qué no encontró rastros de que Shuichi hubiera estado al menos en la habitación, pero intentó no darle más importancia de la que se merecía. Se tiró en el centro de la cama y cerró los ojos, que le ardían, se durmió sin darse cuenta un par de horas cuando despertó sintió ganas de escribir pero no algo realmente para presentar a su editora, era alguna historia que sabía que la editorial no terminaría por aprobar aún así deseaba verla escrita en algún lugar. Seguramente sería una historia que no llegaría a ningún final, pero la experiencia le había enseñado que las historias podían reciclarse y así dar inicio a una mayor en el futuro.

Llamó nuevamente a Shuichi quien se disculpó por no haberlo atendido antes pero es que esperaban terminar con la canción que sería el nuevo single y pidieron que durante todo el tiempo mantuvieran los celulares apagados. Eiri sonrió del otro lado mientras escuchaba su interminable monólogo.

 _ **-Bueno…tengo que irme ¡No me extrañes! A la noche llevaré algo para cenar y algunas películas…o tal vez no…Tienes que trabajar.**_

 _ **-Shuichi.-**_ Lo interrumpió el escritor _ **.- Vamos a pasear.**_

El silencio se hizo del otro lado y se lo imaginó con el rostro sorprendido _ **.- ¿Qué?**_

 _ **-Tengamos una cita.-**_ Del otro lado no se escuchaba nada _ **.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Pensé que estaría feliz? -**_ Preguntó finalmente con fingida molestia.

 _ **-¡Lo estoy!**_ –Gritó el cantante sobresaltado _ **.- Es que…**_

 _ **-¿Tienes que salir con tú amante? –**_ No supo por qué lo dijo, pero el simple pensamiento lo molestó.

 _ **-Sabes que era mentira eso ¿Cierto?**_ – Lo escuchó con algo de culpa y eso hizo que su molestia se calmara.

 _ **-Lo sé.**_

 _ **-Solo es que tenemos que terminar esta canción hoy ya que esperan que la próxima semana empecemos con entrevistas y la grabación del video.**_

 _ **-Eso significa que podremos salir el fin de semana ¿Cierto?**_

 _ **-¡Sí! –**_ Dijo recuperando el entusiasmo en su voz _ **. –Ahora sí debo irme Yuki, me están haciendo señas que corte la llamada.**_

 _ **-De acuerdo. Esfuérzate.**_

 _ **-Haiii.-**_ Gritó antes de colgar.

El departamento le pareció horriblemente silencioso mientras Shuichi no estuvo, cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta cerrarse los pasos fueron corriendo al estudio donde se encontraba.

 _ **-¡Yuki! Ya llegué.-**_ La sonrisa brillante impregnada en su rostro. _**–Intenté llegar lo antes posible para que no me extrañaras tanto.**_

 _ **-¿Quién dijo que estaba extrañándote?**_

Respondió el otro sabiendo que tenía razón pero que no se lo dejaría tan fácil. Se levantó y se acercó para salir del estudio pero antes que pudiera, Shuichi sonrió y corrió a abrazarlo para hundir su cabeza en el pecho del mayor mientras el rubio fingía que le daba igual y le sacaba la bolsa de las manos del pelirosa para buscar la dichosa comida.

Cuando por fin estuvieron llenos se sentaron a ver algo de televisión, adoraba a ese mocoso cuando demostraba tener más de una neurona para pensar, tal como en ese mismo momento, había comprado helado y cucuruchos para que pudieran prepararlos ellos mismos.

 _ **-Oye…mañana ¿No te quedarás sin voz? Digo por estar comiendo algo tan frío antes de dormir.**_

 _ **-¿Estás preocupado por mí?**_ -El rubio frunció una ceja perfecta y lo tomó fuertemente por uno de sus cachetes _ **.- ¡Yuuu..ki me lash-timash!**_

Lo soltó y antes que pudiera dejarlo reaccionar lo besó. Sentía los labios fríos con sabor a crema de frutillas, el chico amaba todo lo que supiera a frutos rojos, tanto así que parecía que nunca antes el sabor se le desprendiera de sus labios.

Lo atrajo hacía sí con firmeza, consciente de la diferencia de fuerza entre ellos. Decidió llevarlo a la cama donde podría saborearlo mejor y quién sabe tal vez esa noche podría demostrarle algo más que amabilidad. Prendieron el aire acondicionado ya que estaba algo caluroso y se acostaron desnudos solo tapados por una sábana.

Esa noche Shuichi tosió levemente pero de forma casi constante y a la mañana siguiente su voz había casi desaparecido, intentó hacer calentamientos para poder cantar pero no llegaba a las notas más altas por notarla ronca. _**"No irás a trabajar"**_ dijo el escritor firmemente y Shuichi sin poder protestar demasiado vio al rato con alegría inmensa como el rubio le decía a su editora que esa mañana no iría a trabajar porque se quedaría a cuidarlo.

 _ **-Me parece perfecto que por una vez se encargue de su relación pero debo recordarle que Takeda no aparece siempre por los alrededores de la editorial.**_

 _ **-Creí que no querías que me acercara a él.**_ –Ironizó molesto.

 _ **-Y no quiero…pero el chico vino aquí y me preguntó si sabía que hoy vendría para tomar el café que dejaron pendiente. Yo no sabía que usted no vendría, así que le dije que usted lo haría. –**_ El rubio maldijo por lo bajo y pudo ver a Shuichi desde la cama mostrando algo de preocupación por el tono de voz que estaba usando. _**– Dile que iré a la tarde.**_

 _ **-¿Todo bien?**_ –Preguntó el cantante con voz rasposa.

 _ **-Me dijeron que solo podrían darme la mañana,**_ \- caminó hasta la cama sentándose al borde.- _**en la tarde tengo una reunión que no puede posponerse.**_

Shuichi puso una expresión de decepción pero se forzó a sonreír _ **.- No importa Yuki, al menos puedo tenerte toda la mañana para mí.**_ –Se movió en la cama intentando llegar a él, abrazó su espalda apegándose tanto como podía con su pequeño cuerpo. _**–Gracias. Te amo.-**_ Susurró, haciendo que se formara un nudo en la garganta del escritor.

 _ **-Tengo que ir a prepararte algo caliente para tomar y traerte algunas medicinas.-**_ El pelirosa se negó a soltarlo.

 _ **-Ven aquí.**_ \- Le dijo cerca del oído. - _ **Todo lo que quiero es que te quedes aquí. Al menos algunas horas, las medicinas pueden esperar.**_

Aún era temprano cuando vio el reloj y vio que la oportunidad de volver a la cama era tentadora en especial si Shuichi lo dejaba acomodarse entre sus brazos. No lo pensó más, lentamente subió las sábanas y se acomodó en su pecho. Él no era de los de ese tipo que le gustara apegarse y acurrucarse…pero a Shuichi le gustaba y si al cantante le gustaba, entonces, él no era nadie para negarse aunque a veces insistiera tanto que resultaba pesado. Hoy incluso él quería cumplirle el pequeño capricho. Sin darse cuenta se durmieron unas horas más.

No se preocupó realmente cuando se dio cuenta que fuera el mediodía, pero si se preocupó cuando escuchó la tos que ahora emitía el cantante.

 _ **-Shuichi debes bañarte y cambiarte la ropa, estás muy transpirado.**_

El cantante aún podía levantarse pero por su rostro levemente colorado se dio cuenta que podría tener algo de fiebre. Mientras vio como se iba a bañar llamó al doctor. _**"Es un caso grave de placas"**_ fue lo que dijo el doctor cuando lo vio, le recomendó que estuviera unos días en cama, una inyección de penicilina y algunos medicamentos. Perfecto, ahora tenía que dejar a Shuichi con fiebre y solo en el departamento, pensó con ironía...inconscientemente le echaba la culpa al otro odioso escritor como si fuera él quien lo hubiera obligado a que tuvieran su reunión.

Pero tenía que aprovechar todo acercamiento posible a Minako Takeda, era estúpido, pero quería saber cuál era su secreto. A él le había llevado años de estudio y sacrificio llegar a ser el famoso escritor Yuki Eiri y ahora alguien parecía haberlo logrado sin esfuerzo visible, llegó a ser reconocido en el exclusivo círculo de escritores por un solo libro, además de que era varios años más joven que él y eso , tenía que reconocer, que le daba envidia.

Después de ocuparse que estuviera seco en la cama y con todo lo que necesitara a mano, sintió pena por irse de esa forma de su casa.

Llego a la editorial y reconoció de inmediato la cabellera semi-larga castaña de Takeda, tenía que reconocer que era un chico muy atractivo, no podía evitar recorrerlo con la mirada, lo atraía demasiado. Su piel era lechosa y contrastaba con los ojos enormes y oscuros. Era del tipo que al parecer odiaba el vello, por lo que había notado ni siquiera tenía en los brazos. Debía tener la altura de Hiro y como estaba de espaldas tenía una vista perfecta de su trasero. El castaño miró hacia atrás para buscarlo con la mirada y levantó la mano en forma de saludo en su dirección al notarlo.

 _ **-Lamento el retraso.**_ -Dijo el rubio mientras se sentaban.

 _ **-Oh no pasa nada.-**_ Respondió el chico con una sonrisa brillante. _**-Tuve que pedir algo antes que llegaras. Espero que no te moleste.**_

 _ **-No hay problema, aunque esta cafetería no tiene tantas buenas cosas.**_

Takeda rió.- _**Es cierto, el pudín parece hecho de cartón. Si quieres una recomendación, no hay como un buen café servido en el "Gato negro".**_

Eiri se sorprendió un poco. _**-Yo también voy a tomar cafés en ese lugar...es raro nunca antes te vi allí.**_

 _ **-Oh ¿En serio? Es que suelo estar en las mesas al aire libre.**_

Al rubio aquello le pareció lógico que no se lo hubiera cruzado, después de todo él prefería o el sector VIP o el segundo piso del lugar, dependiendo de que si había mucha gente o no. Además, no es como si estuviera en el lugar las 24 hs del día.

Minako se mostró mucho más suelto que la vez anterior, era como si hubiera dejado de ser la persona tímida que conoció. Tal vez en esa ocasión lo había agarrado de sorpresa. Ahora hasta era encantador y tenía un humor inteligente que sorprendió más de la cuenta a Eiri.

Hablaron sobre sus autores favoritos, se sorprendió al encontrar que el tipo de lecturas del cual era admirador Takeda era del tipo de literatura que era "enfermizo" o "denso" para él. Sabía que estaba mal hablar así de escritores galardonados pero, por ejemplo, Haruki Murakami, Edgar Allan Poe y Stephen king no eran del agrado de Eiri...mucho menos recurría a las poesías época.

 _ **-Honestamente no es de mi agrado el tipo de lectura que ofrece Edgar Allan Poe.**_

 _ **-¿En serio?**_ –Dijo Takeda algo sorprendido _ **.- Creí que al ser un escritor reconocido encontrarías atractiva la narrativa del escritor.**_

 _ **-Admito que las narrativas son perfectas pero no me agradan esos personajes que repiten "No estoy loco", todo el tiempo.**_ -Takeda rió levemente.

 _ **-Bueno…yo creo que si ese tipo de cosas ocurrieran en la realidad, cualquier persona, no recurriría exactamente a algo como "No estoy loco".**_ _**En mi opinión es bastante realista. ¿O qué crees que sería lo que dirías tú primero?**_

El rubio pareció pensarlo _ **.- Creo que diría "Esto no está pasando"…mucho antes de después cuestionarme si estoy loco. Creo que negaría todo lo que ocurre ante mí o acaso, los chicos cuando tienen miedo, lo primero que hacen ¿No es taparse los ojos con una sábana?**_

Takeda le sonrió bastante complacido por la respuesta del escritor.

 _ **-¿Quién sabe? puedes tener razón.**_ –Revolvió su café amargo, bueno para el escritor cualquier persona que colocara solo una cucharada de polvo edulcorante a su taza, estaba tomando su café amargo. Su postura era ahora segura…hasta seductora, lo que le hizo pensar al rubio que solamente cuando lo agarraba desprevenido su postura era la de alguien tímido…a menos que lo fingiera ante los demás en primer lugar, pero no encontraba razones para hacerlo.

Era una persona con varias particularidades, una que había visto desde que llegó era que tomaba las etiquetas de las tazas, o de lo que tuviera a mano y las raspaba hasta hacerlas papelillos en la mesa. Tal vez era una demostración de nerviosismo o ansías.

Él sabía por qué estaba allí, podría ser que ese joven también tuviera las mismas intenciones. Intentar descubrir cuál es el secreto del éxito de Yuki Eiri. Tal vez ambos sabían las intenciones del otro por esa razón ambos se miraban en silencio desde hacía unos segundos, intentando adivinar quién se dejaría en evidencia en primer lugar.

 _ **-¿En qué te inspiras para escribir?**_ – Preguntó el rubio, dando el primer paso.

 _ **-Oh ¿Tienes un bloqueo?**_ –Preguntó Takeda recibiendo un gesto adusto de Yuki.- _**Lo siento. No es mi intención ofender. Yo también lo tengo a veces.**_ –Vio como el escritor se relajó, aunque no bajó la guardia.

 _ **-Digamos que lo que antes funcionaba ya no lo hace tan bien.**_ – Intentó evadir la respuesta _ **.**_

 _ **\- Escribo basándome en hechos reales. Suelo mirar todo el tiempo programas de investigación o casos resonantes. Leo a escritores que escriban algo de terror.**_

- _ **Pero también encontré algo de poético en tus narrativas.**_

 _ **-Sí, eso. Los escritores que admiro suelen hacerlo, por eso me esfuerzo en que suenen de esa forma.**_ –Tomó un sorbo de café nuevamente antes de hablar, el rubio miró el gesto atentamente atraído por la forma tan elegante y despreocupada del movimiento, por supuesto que aquella mirada no había pasado desapercibida para el castaño.

Se miraron unos segundos a los ojos directamente, hasta que los castaños no soportaron tanto la presión que terminaron bajando a los labios del rubio. Minako necesitó hablar para cortar aquél ambiente.

 _ **-¿Y tú en que te basas para escribir?**_

Eiri aún no terminaba de recuperarse del momento anterior pero le dejó ganar con el cambio de tema, sabía que tenía que ser cuidadoso con lo que dijera delante de él.

 _ **-En sueños.**_

 _ **-¿Sueños?**_

Eiri asintió, eso era algo que no le decía a nadie. Sus personajes siempre vivían, sufrían y luego eran recompensados porque a la gente le gusta creer que si sufren mucho en la vida entonces en algún momento serán recompensados con algo bueno.

 _ **-En los sueños que las personas tienen, en lo que quieren que les pase a ellos.**_

Takeda entrecerró los ojos y el rubio rió internamente, le decía la verdad y tal como la mayoría podía llegar a entender el concepto pero no aplicarlo aunque sonara simple. Es necesario dividirse inconscientemente en cientos de rostros anónimos que sostienen el libro en sus manos e imaginar que es lo que quieren que ocurra, cosa que se confunde con lo que el autor quiere que ocurra. Es muy difícil lograr la objetividad...

 _ **-¿Cuál es el momento del día en el que prefieres escribir? Yo por ejemplo no puedo escribir a menos que sea de noche.**_

El rubio pareció pensarlo un momento _ **.- No tengo horario fijo, escribo cada vez que siento que tengo la idea en mi cabeza.**_

Ambos se sumieron nuevamente en silencio, daba la sensación que ni uno y ni otro estaban logrando una ventaja.

 _ **-¿Cómo comenzaste a escribir?**_ \- Preguntó el castaño sin saber realmente que había tocado una fibra sensible, recordar el pasado que sí, había superado, todavía lo hacía sentir incómodo.

 _ **-Nada espectacular, simplemente en mi adolescencia tuve un tutor que me introdujo en la lectura y a partir de allí comencé a escribir. Comencé a presentar relatos cortos en revistas literarias hasta que comencé a ser llamado por editoriales. ¿Y tú?**_

 _ **-Bueno...tengo que admitir que comencé hace unos tres años a escribir. Antes de eso me dedicaba exclusivamente a leer y empecé desde que tenía ocho años.**_

El juego estaba empezando a impacientar al rubio, nada de lo que le decía lo ayudaba en algo.

 _ **-Tenía entendido que te cambiaste de editorial ¿Por qué fue?**_

 _ **-Bueno...solo existen grandes tres editoriales, era obvio que iría con la que tiene más influencia en Japón.**_

Así como aquella editorial era la más grande de Japón también era la más exigente, no muchos soportaban la presión y por eso abandonaban. Durante el tiempo que le siguió siguieron interrogándose mutuamente, era peor que una entrevista con un crítico, ya era evidente que ambos compartían el sentimiento de envidia hacia el otro. Eiri pudo sentir que el otro chico envidiaba su primer puesto en ventas...sin dudas creía que estaba siendo sobrevalorado. Dejó ese punto en claro cuando lo miró fijamente como si lo dejara en evidencia y preguntó.

 _ **-¿Es cierto que sales con ese chico?**_

De tal forma sorpresiva que a Eiri le sonó casi violento el cambio de tema y por un momento la sonrisa encantadora que él tenía tambaleó un poco.

 _ **-¿De quién hablas?**_

 _ **-¿Creí que solo salías con uno?**_ –Hizo una pausa _ **.- Me refiero a ese cantante.**_ \- Sonrió de una forma que le recordó a Thouma, esa sonrisa que detrás había alguna intención oculta que sin dudas creía conocer. Todo el mundo conocía a Shuichi...entonces ¿Por qué el idiota hacía que sonara como si hablaran de una persona sin importancia?

 _ **-Pero ¿Realmente sales con él? O es solamente una puesta en escena para los medios.**_

El rubio frunció el ceño, entonces ¿Era eso lo que pensaban todos? Que debido a ser la comidilla de los medios por su vida privada era que vendía. Siempre lo sospechó, pero era diferente cuando la persona lo dice de frente.

 _ **-Realmente estamos juntos.-**_ En ese momento la mirada del castaño era fija, eso le dijo que no le creía absolutamente nada, bueno, lo lamentaba por él si no le creía. Le ofreció una leve risa antes de responder, siguiéndole el juego de seducción _ **.-Aunque digamos...que es complicado. Las cosas no van tan bien como todo el mundo cree.**_

Le abrió la puerta dejándolo entrar en el coqueteo si él quisiera hacerlo, si lo miraba no podía negar que le encantaría llevárselo a la cama y por las miradas algo indiscretas que le dio mientras pensaba que no le estaba prestando atención era demasiado evidente.

El chico abrió los ojos solo levemente al escuchar la respuesta anterior, pero su gesto ahora se mostró complacido con la respuesta ¡Oh por Dios! pensó Eiri, solo le faltaba revolotear las pestañas y mover las piernas para que se tocaran debajo de la mesa.

 _ **-¿Tú? ¿Tienes pareja?**_

 _ **-Soy gay si eso es lo que estás preguntando.**_

 _ **-No lo hago.-**_ Dijo el rubio aunque sí esa era lo que seguramente le preguntaría en algún momento.

Sonrió casi traviesamente al haberlo descubierto _ **.- Pero actualmente estoy solo por si te interesa saber.**_

El chico tenía ese aire femenino que tenían algunos chicos gays, el labio inferior era relleno y podría jurar que luego de besarlos y mordisquearlos serían más que sexis. La conexión y la tensión sexual, eran palpables, podría apostar que era todo un experto en la cama y que no había nada que le pareciera lo suficientemente pervertido a ese chico.

El rubio dio una leve mirada alrededor y notó como eran el centro de atención de algunas miradas indiscretas. Eran las dos figuras de la editorial y no tenía que olvidar que su pareja era famosa también.

 _ **-¿Podemos ir a un lugar más tranquilo?**_

 _ **-Mi apartamento queda a diez minutos de aquí.**_ -Y le guiñó un ojo.

Propuso más rápido de lo que creyó...confirmaba su sospecha de lo fácil que era ese chico.

 _ **\- En realidad había pensado en otro lugar donde no nos reconocieran.**_

 _ **-Oh vamos. Ambos sabemos que lo que quieres es tenerme gimiendo en cuatro debajo de ti.**_

Eiri no negó que su pantalón se sintió apretado cuando pensó en tener su blanco culo siendo azotado por sus bolas cuando lo penetraba. Tuvo que inspirar profundamente para controlarse y Minako rió con malicia.

 _ **-Vamos.-**_ Dijo el rubio antes de tirar el dinero sobre la mesa.

Casi de un salto Minako lo siguió. Ese chico resultó ser toda una puta en la cama, una de las mejores noches de sexo que el rubio hubiera compartido con alguien. Luego de aquello ambos fumaron un cigarrillo y comenzaron hablar sobre banalidades...tal vez para los demás, pero no para ellos. El que ambos fueran escritores hizo que encontraran un punto de similitud, acerca de las presiones de los editores y sobre como aquello pesaba en su vida.

Notó con cierto recelo como Minako intentó inmiscuirse en su vida privada, buscando detalles acerca de cosas que no quería en hablar en aquél momento. Intentó ser paciente, aún era muy pronto para que conociera al "malhumorado" Yuki Eiri, al cual no le gustaba que controlaran su vida. Así que optó por el trato cariñoso que les daba a sus amantes.

Cuando llegó entrada la noche encontró el departamento vacío _ **. "¿Shuichi?"**_ Llamó cada vez más preocupado, tardó un poco en darse cuenta sobre la nota que se encontraba sobre la mesa.

 _ **"Yuki, llevé a Shuichi al hospital. Intenté llamarte pero el celular estaba cargándose. La fiebre le subió y no podía hablar. Llama a mi celular cuando llegues. Hiro."**_

Invadido por un sentimiento de preocupación y culpa, corrió a buscar su celular para averiguar adonde habían llevado a Shuichi. Tardó veinte minutos en llegar. Hiro se encontraba cerca de la cama, cuando su vista se cruzó con la pelirrojo éste solo se limitó a hacer una mueca de disgusto. Iba a reclamar sin dudas, pero no lo haría frente a su amigo. Todo lo que tendrían que decirse, tendría que esperar por ahora.

Le hizo una mueca de asentimiento, que entendió, lo esperaría afuera. El vocalista estaba adormecido, nunca lo había visto tan pálido como en aquel momento. Se sentó a su lado y sostuvo su mano, para decirle que se encontraba allí.

- _ **Shuichi. -**_ Lo llamó bajo, apenas viendo un movimiento del entrecejo.

 _ **-¿Yuki?-**_ Preguntó de forma inaudible de tal forma que preocupó más al escritor, solo podía deducir lo que intentaba decir.

 _ **-¿No puedes hablar?**_

Apenas vio las amatistas debajo de los párpados pesados, el chico negó con dificultad la cabeza.

 _ **-Está bien. No te preocupes. Estoy aquí.**_

Permaneció todo lo que pudo en la habitación, incluso un poco más que después que lo viera dormido con la intravenosa colocada, permaneció con la esperanza de que si despertara fuera al primero al que le pudiera pedir cualquier cosa. Hiro podía esperar, Shuichi lo necesitaba. Le importaba muy poco si pensaba que intentaba huir de él.

Pasaron tres días en aquél lugar, la fiebre cedía de a poco pero no la tos, el pelirosa le decía que le dolía el pecho pero le dijeron que era normal por el esfuerzo que hacia al toser. Durmió incómodo en uno de los sofás que tenía al lado del pelirosa pero no solo eso, el ruido de la cama por el movimiento del chico, que lo despertara para pedirle agua e incluso llevarlo al baño porque se mareaba.

En uno de esos momentos notó lo pequeño que era, no pesaba casi nada y la contextura era la de casi un niño.

Durante esos días aprovechó para ir a encontrarse con Takeda casi diariamente durante el mediodía y la tarde que eran los momentos en que Hiro iba a cuidarlo. Debía aprovechar cada momento que pudiera, en especial si no tenía una razón para volver a su departamento vacío. Al menos allí Minako lo recibía con algo preparado, intentó preguntarle por qué iba tan seguido pero Eiri evadió cada una de las preguntas.

Cuando no estaban juntos hablaban por mensajes, podía notar el cambio en el castaño, estaba comenzando a sentir algo por él. Eiri rió por el pensamiento ¿Lo había enamorado en menos de una semana? Bueno...si lo pensaba no era tan loco, Shuichi se enamoró de él a primera vista.

 _ **-Le dije que debía dejarte.**_

La voz del guitarrista sonó como navajas en sus oídos cuando salió unos minutos por un café para mantenerse despierto. No respondió a la provocación.

 _ **-Incluso llegué a dudar que te importara como para aparecerte por aquí. Después de ver que lo hayas dejado solo en esas condiciones.**_

 _ **-¿Qué quieres Hiro?**_ -Cortó la charla el rubio.

Se hizo un silencio en aquél momento, como si el pelirrojo no se animara a decir lo que en verdad quería.

 _ **-Quiero que lo dejes.**_

Eiri se giró a enfrentarlo, pero Hiro no se inmutó.

 _ **-¿Shuichi sabe que me estás diciendo esto?**_ –Lo vio incomodarse solo un poco _ **.- ¿Qué pasaría si se enterara que lo dejé porque su mejor amigo me pidió que lo hiciera ¿Te harás cargo de esa culpa?**_

 _ **-Si te vas…si lo dejas ahora...**_ –Parecía buscar las palabras _ **.- Él podrá soportarlo.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué tendría que dejarlo?**_ – Presionó el escritor, por qué él tenía que salir de la vida del cantante _ **.- Si Shuichi quisiera que nosotros termináramos nuestra relación él podría decírmelo. Esto nos involucra solamente a nosotros dos. Eso lo decidimos nosotros.**_

Pudo ver como los labios del guitarrista se apretaron, las ganas asesinas que salían de él eran evidentes. Lo golpearía hasta matarlo si pudiera. A veces el pelirrojo parecía ser la imagen de las terribles suegras que nadie quiere tener, se metía tanto en la relación que tenía con Shuichi que era insoportable.

Eiri permaneció con aquellos pensamientos mientras estuvo allí, solamente aceptó irse al día siguiente cuando vio que el día amanecía y necesitaba su portátil para trabajar, ir a buscar algo de ropa para ambos y podría avanzar algo en su trabajo si estaba al lado del cantante. Cuando llegó al día siguiente se encontró con el cantante despierto pero aún muy decaído, aún necesitaba repetir las cosas dos o tres veces para que le entendieran antes de rendirse y escribirlo.

Mientras escribía algunos resúmenes, giraba a ver al cantante que se encontraba demasiado distraído con su celular. Tal vez debía estar hablando con algún amigo, creyó que ver que estaba demasiado concentrado en ello y sonreía de vez en cuando.

 _ **-¿Con quién hablas mocoso?**_

Recordó un poco tarde que debía verlo para entender lo que quería decir y el rostro del chico parecía demasiado serio. El rubio esperó una respuesta que llegó en un nombre escrito sobre un papel "Hiro".

 _ **-Hola Shuichi ¿Cómo te sientes?**_ – Su amigo atravesó la puerta y tan pronto como lo hizo, el cantante evitó el contacto con los ojos del escritor _ **.- No sabía que estabas aquí Yuki.**_

Dijo el guitarrista en tono de reproche, aún ignorando el estado de incomodidad en Shuichi. Los ojos ámbares seguían aún posados en el rostro del pelirosa, solo para dejarle claro que sabía que había mentido.

 _ **-¿Qué pasó?**_ –Preguntó el amigo de Shuichi.

El escritor cerró su computadora con total precisión y el pelirosa lo miró asustado, sin saber cómo detenerlo o cómo llamarlo. Hiro solo pudo ver como su amigo intentó ponerse en pie y las primeras lágrimas se hacían visibles en las amatistas. El pelirrojo intentó detener su intento de salir de la cama.

 _ **-¿Shuichi qué haces? aún no puedes levantarte.-**_ Dijo mientras intentaba retenerlo en la cama. _**–¡Hey! ¿Adónde vas?**_ –Gritó algo desconcertado al rubio.

 _ **-Hazte cargo tú de tu amiguito.**_

 _ **-Yuki.**_ \- Se escuchó en el aire, más que en una voz saliendo.

Pero Eiri ya no se giró a mirarlo siquiera. Era preso de una rabia indescriptible, manejó hasta llegar al departamento aún consciente de que de cierta forma estaba actuando como un idiota pero no podía evitar sentirse traicionado, a su mente vino el recuerdo de cuando intentó llamarlo la noche que llevó a Mian Yue a la ciudad.

Su día pasó lento hasta llegar a la tarde, no atendió su celular y volvió a desconectar el teléfono de la pared. Quiso salir de ahí, escapar y eligió ir a ver a su amigo Tachibana en el bar.

 _ **-Entonces…ella dijo que volveríamos.**_

Eso sorprendió al escritor, la alegría que se mostraba en el rostro de su amigo amenazaba con partirle a la mitad la cara de una sonrisa. Quería golpearlo. En su cabeza creía que tal vez podría compartir su día de mierda con alguien, lo que menos esperaba era que por fin a la otra persona le fuera tan bien. Las últimas veces que se había encontrado con él, todo lo que hablaba era acerca de la oportunidad de volver con su ex –mujer. En la cabeza del escritor jamás entendería por qué alguien querría volver con su ex pareja. Si no funcionó una vez, seguramente ni la segunda, ni la tercera deberían hacerlo ¿Cierto?

 _ **-Me dijo que podría volver a la casa.-**_ Siguió hablando entusiasmado.- _**Chisato aún no lo sabe, pero estoy seguro que ella se lo dirá.**_

Eiri notó una mirada clavada en él por el rabillo del ojo y decidió mirar más allá de Tachibana. Una joven de cabellos castaños se encontraba con unas amigas y todas ellas estaban juntas comentando acerca de él, eran jóvenes. Tachibana siguió la mirada del escritor y sonrió antes de volver a enfrentar al escritor.

 _ **-Ese tipo de mujeres estarán contigo hasta que te mueras y lo primero que harán será ir a buscar a otro.**_ –Se giró hacia su bebida esquivando la mirada _ **.- Incluso apenas te vean postrado, se asegurarán de ya tener a otro como amante para que las mantenga.**_

Dejó al tipo seguir con sus desvaríos, pero su cabeza volaba a dónde estaba Shuichi ¿Estaría el otro tipo cuidándolo ahora que él no estaba? La reacción normal era enfrentarlo simplemente, pero no quería hacerlo porque eso significaba…bueno, tener que sacar los trapos sucios de la relación. Él no quería hacerlo, mejor dicho no quería enfrentar que podría dejarlo…pero ¿Podría hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada?

 _ **-Tengo que irme.-**_ Dijo colocando el dinero sobre el mostrador. Revisó su celular por primera vez cuando subió a su auto, buscó otro mensaje que no dijera "Shuichi" en el remitente. Se encontró con otro nombre "Minako Takeda", por fin sonrió al recordar cómo habían pasado aquella tarde juntos.

" **Ven a mi departamento",** escribió aún sin haber terminado de leer lo que el otro le decía en aquellos mensajes, pero le pareció que aún no tenían demasiada confianza para hablarle así, borró lo escrito y pensó mejor las palabras. Escribió nuevamente **"¿Puedes venir a mi departamento?"**

Estaba llegando al complejo de departamentos dónde quedaba el suyo, cuando notó a la distancia las luces encendidas. Llamó rápidamente a Takeda para arreglar encontrarse en otro lugar, no quería entrar allí a ver sea lo que fuere que hubiera allí. Levantó la vista aún permaneciendo en el auto para ver hacia el ventanal, el rostro sorprendido que vio cambio a un afligido. Era Shuichi quién lo miraba ¿Se había escapado del hospital? Por su postura podría decir que se encontraba tan enfermo como lo había visto anteriormente. Estaba pálido con ojeras y le costaba mantenerse erguido, se apoyó en el ventanal con un ruego mudo de que entrara pero estaba muy herido, el escritor estaba muy herido por la supuesta traición. Era todo demasiado reciente y no tenía ganas de verlo ahora, en su cabeza se dijo que si Shuichi hubiera sido honesto no habrían llegado a esta situación.

Frente a la mirada totalmente fría, Shuichi comenzó a llorar, podía ver claramente sus labios _**"No. Por favor"**_ repetía. El escritor encendió el auto y se marchó de allí, antes que pudiera dejarse engañar por él.

Decidió no volverse a aparecer por el departamento, alquilo uno por unos días, por suerte siempre llevaba sus tarjetas consigo. Solo sería por unos días, los suficientes para que el cantante reflexionara sobre lo que había hecho. Pero durante ese tiempo siguió teniendo encuentros con Minako, al principio solo quería revivir aquella tarde de placer, pero después de comprobar que cada vez quería más ya no estaba seguro que solamente fueran encuentros casuales, quería tenerlo como amante permanente. Durante ese tiempo lo visitó casi diariamente. Uno de aquellos días a la tarde se encontraba en la cama junto a Minako, quien acariciaba los escasos vellos del pecho del escritor.

 _ **-¿En qué piensas?**_ – Preguntó el castaño. Eiri que tenía su brazo alrededor de los hombros del muchacho no respondió de inmediato.

 _ **-Solo tuve un mal día.**_ – Se quedó pensando unos momentos en que con el pasar de los días el pelirosa había dejado de a poco ser tan insistente con los llamados y los mensajes. El último que había recibido era uno que solo decía **"Solo dime si estás bien."** Eso había sido a la noche de hace un día atrás.

 _ **-Antes que me digas algo más ¿Quieres que pida algo para comer?**_

 _ **-No. Debo irme.**_

 _ **-Pero…creí que te quedarías. Vivo solo así que no hay problema. Espera hasta mañana para irte.**_

 _ **-No puedo, en serio.**_

 _ **-Ya veo…¿Es por tú pareja? ¿Te está esperando?**_

 _ **-Tengo trabajo que hacer.**_

 _ **-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?**_

 _ **-Por supuesto.**_

 _ **-Tu amante ¿Sabe algo de nosotros?**_ \- Al escritor no le gustaba la palabra "Nosotros" era como si tuvieran una "Relación" o algo más allá del sexo.

 _ **-No te preocupes por eso.**_ –Se colocó la camisa arrugada de baja calidad que había tenido que comprar porque no se había llevado nada más que la notebook.- _**Si lo supiera no haría nada.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué?**_

 _ **-Él también tiene un amante.**_

 _ **-Quién hubiera dicho que ese chico fuera infiel.**_

Takeda se levantó sin importarle que estuviera desnudo, se alejó a la cocina y gritó.

 _ **-¿Quieres una cerveza de miel, trigo o roja?**_

Se sorprendió un poco de saber que fuera amante de la cerveza. _**– Una de miel estará bien**_.

El joven llegó con un pack de cervezas. _**-¿Todo eso es para nosotros dos?**_

Le ofreció la cerveza mientras prendía un cigarrillo mentolado, que justamente era de los que odiaba el escritor.

 _ **-Pero dime ¿Cuánto duraría una relación así? ¿Ambos se engañan o están de acuerdo con ello?**_

 _ **-Es una relación libre.**_ –Ante esto la ceja de Minako se elevó.

 _ **-¿Para ambos o para ti?**_ – Recibió una mala mirada del rubio _ **.- Lo siento, es que no me imagino a alguien aceptando ese tipo de trato…digo cuando es así, la mayoría recurren a tríos pero no duran demasiado. Y... no hacen que un amante vaya a su casa para luego pedirle que cambien el lugar de encuentro. -**_ Dijo el castaño en forma de reproche.

 _ **-Oh, Lo siento por eso.**_ -Dijo mientras buscaba en sus pantalones la cajetilla de cigarrillos.

 _ **-Mizuki siempre habla de él cuando puede**_.- Por supuesto pensó el rubio, ella nunca dejaba de hablar de las virtudes de Shuichi cuando los veía, estaba claro que marcaba el territorio del cantante cuando el pequeño no estaba. – _ **Dice que es un chico muy bueno e hiperactivo, al que todos adoran. Pero ¿Sabes? Yo no veo eso, lo que veo es simplemente una criatura llena de tristeza.**_

Internamente se sintió molesto al pensar en su interés por el cantante, se suponía que Minako debía pensar en él, no en otra persona y menos en Shuichi.

 _ **-Tú no lo conoces. Tú no sabes nada de nuestra relación.**_

Eiri entró en el departamento después de varios días mientras shuichi se quedó en la sala mirando el televisor, ignorándolo. Si ese mocoso quería jugar aquél juego de niños, entonces, lo seguiría. Caminó a la habitación entre un leve tambaleo por los pasillos, no fue hasta que estuvo acostado que se sintió extraño. Extraño, de que Shuichi no le hubiera reclamado por su desaparición de varios días. Extraño, de que no le hubiera hablado o al menos intentado hacerlo.

Sin buscarlo, la bilis se le subió a la garganta y corriendo se dirigió al baño entre arcadas. Al salir más aliviado caminó hacia la sala notando solo la luz del televisor.

Caminó con pasos lentos y buscó con la mirada a su amante, que ya no estaba en el sofá pero no tardó en notar que estaba en la cocina inmóvil. Su estómago se apretó ante la imagen.

 _ **-Shuichi**_.-Llamó haciendo tensarse al más joven. _**-¿Qué estás haciendo?-**_ preguntó conteniendo la furia que lo estaba invadiendo.

- _ **Solo limpiaba.-**_ Respondió el chico con dificultad en un susurro pero era muy tarde, Eiri ya había visto el filo de un cuchillo sobre la muñeca que rápidamente soltó en la mesada y que hizo ruido al chocar con la pileta de la cocina.

El chico se giró sin mirarlo al rostro y caminó a paso acelerado a su lado camino a la sala. El rubio no podía creer lo que había visto, buscó en su mente negárselo pero estaba claro lo que había intentado hacer. La furia lo invadió. Todas esas veces anteriores que había visto al cantante en la cocina... Shuichi estaba acercando al sofá donde podía notar que ya tenía colocada una almohada y una sábana.

El escritor dio unos zancos hasta alcanzar su brazo y apretarlo, hasta que vio saltar algunas lágrimas de sus amatistas.

 _ **-¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo? ¿Estabas pensando en abandonarme?**_ –Dijo de forma estupefacta, haciendo que el tiempo se congelara mientras ambos se miraban.- _**¡No me vas a dejar!**_ –Rugió asustando al pelirosa, que intentaba zafarse del agarre _ **.- ¡No voy a dejar que te vayas! ¿Entiendes?**_

 _ **-¡Suéltame, me estás lastimando!**_ – Gritó el pelirosa con la voz débil todavía.

El rubio por primera vez sintió sus músculos tensos y sus piernas temblar.

 _ **-No voy a dejarte ir.**_

 _ **-¡¿Por qué?!**_ _**Ni siquiera estabas aquí, no respondiste mis llamados, ni mis mensajes. Ni te preocupaste en saber nada. Te desapareces siempre así y nunca me dices nada**_. –Logró decir el menor entre un llanto desgarrado _ **.- ¡¿Por qué eres tan egoísta?! Lo único que piensas es que no quieres estar solo y no eres capaz de fingir que te importa el porqué de que quiera alejarme de aquí. Ya no quiero seguir esperándote.**_

Esas últimas palabras hicieron tambalear su determinación tanto como su cabeza que retumbaba.

 _ **-Entonces ¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí? ¡Lárgate de una vez con tu maldito amante! ¡Toma todas tus cosas y lárgate de aquí! Deja de llorar de una maldita vez. Todo lo que haces es llorar. Si lo que quieres es hacer es dejarme vete de aquí de una vez, no quiero que manches mi sala con tu asquerosa sangre.**_

 _ **-¡Está bien me voy pero quiero que sepas que esto es por tú culpa!**_

 _ **-OH claro cómo se me iba a olvidar. Podrías haberle dicho a tu amante que fuera al hospital a cuidarte en lugar de molestarme a mí.**_ \- Comentó con sarcasmo. El cantante ignoró el comentario.

 _ **-¡Tú fuiste el que se desapareció durante días y quién sabe dónde habrás estado metido!**_

 _ **-¿Quieres saber si estuve con un amante? ¡Porque si es así, sí estuve! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué vas a decir ahora? ¿Qué me vas a reclamar? Puedes tranquilamente irte con el tuyo.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué eres así? Yo te amo Yuki.**_ –Ahora venía la victimización se dijo el rubio.- _**Yo no amo a nadie más, es por eso que no puedo hacer otra cosa ¿No lo entiendes? Te amo tanto que me duele, a veces no me deja respirar. Pienso en ti…a veces siento que estoy tan cerca de escuchar que me vas a decir que sientes lo mismo que yo…pero nunca lo dices.**_

 _ **-¿Y por eso buscas a alguien más que te lo diga?**_ –Dijo el escritor sin darse por vencido a su postura.

 _ **-¡No tengo un maldito amante! No hay nadie más ¡¿Por qué no lo entiendes?!**_

 _ **-¿Y quién te escribía entonces?**_

 _ **-Es alguien que está enamorado de mí**_.- Aún seguía entre lágrimas pero ya no lo miraba fijamente. _ **-No sé…me gusta pensar que ese tipo de cosas me las dices tú…porque nunca me dices nada. Me hace sentir halagado, me gusta. Tú nunca me dices nada…ni siquiera sé si de verdad te atraigo…ni siquiera sé por qué sigues conmigo si prefieres estar con alguien más atractivo que yo.**_

El escritor estaba estupefacto, le parecía una reacción muy estúpida de su parte. Se tomó la frente intentando entenderlo.

 _ **-¿Me estás queriendo decir que nunca te encontraste con él?**_

 _ **-¿Estás loco? Yo no puedo hacer algo así. Yo no puedo dejarte antes me muero. Vives en mi cabeza, y en mis sueños me hablas…me dices todas esas cosas que no te escucho decirme pero yo sé que cuando lo hagas voy a ser la persona más feliz del mundo. Si no lo hicieras yo ya no tendría por qué vivir.**_

Aquél rostro estaba rojo por el esfuerzo y el llanto, no había dudas que lo amaba. Ese chico era la viva imagen de devoción obsesiva hacia su persona, vivía y respiraba al escritor. El rubio lo abrazó conmovido por los deseos de Shuichi.

Pero no le creía, era muy estúpido que le hubiera ocultado algo como unos mensajes tan inocentes.

 _ **-Necesito que te quedes ¿Entiendes?**_ –Dijo aflojando el agarre sobre el pequeño cuerpo _ **.**_ Necesitaba tiempo para entender qué era lo que sentía por él _ **.- No quiero que me dejes.**_

 _ **-No puedo dejarte Yuki.**_ –La voz en aquél momento fue increíblemente vacía _ **.**_

Por un momento ese golpe en las palabras del menor lo lastimaron…el chico dijo que "No podía dejarlo"…no había dicho que "No quería dejarlo". Sintió un dolor profundo en el pecho y pese a todo quería sentirlo cerca. Lo abrazó esperando que sintiera el dolor que sentía él, lo abrazó con fuerza y no pudo evitar que lágrimas escaparan.

Shuichi le estaba diciendo que la única forma que podría dejarlo era si muriera.

¿Por qué sentía que iba a ser abandonado y que iba a dejarlo solo? eso lo desesperaba. La imagen de lo que podría haber sido en ese momento si no hubiera llegado justo a tiempo llegó a su cabeza y si bien al comienzo se sintió furioso ahora lo ahogaba en angustia.

No podía dejar que el candelabro que era Shuichi en su vida se apagara. No podía concebir la idea de que su corazón dejara de latir.

 _ **-No vuelvas a hacerlo. Quédate conmigo…por favor.**_ –Shuichi se cubrió el rostro y un sollozo más fuerte escuchó. – _ **Dijiste que te quedarías conmigo hasta el final. Siempre.**_ –Insistió ya sin ocultar la angustia.

 _ **-Mientras me pidas que me quede, lo haré.-**_ Susurró con una voz forzada a salir.

Esa noche se despertó con el cantante sobre él, habían quedado dormidos ambos en el incómodo sofá. Había sido una total estupidez pero tenía miedo que Shuichi saliera de allí cuando se hubiera dormido y se marchara si no lo tenía entre sus brazos.

Tenía sus brazos bajando por la cintura hasta descansar sus manos en las caderas, se tomó el permiso de subir la camiseta de Shuichi para acariciar algo más de piel. Había tenido tanto miedo, aquel contacto le decía que Shuichi estaba ahí y lo relajaba. Pensó que era una suerte que su cuñado le había dado unas semanas hasta que el cantante recuperara su voz, sabía que esa condición era muy delicada en alguien que trabajaba con la voz como instrumento.

Esperó un tiempo hasta que no soportó la posición para intentar levantarlo y llevarlo a descansar. Hacía tiempo que veía al cantante con tantas presiones encima que era esperado que iba a colapsar algún día y era totalmente consciente que el causante de muchos de su malestares se debían a él mismo.

" **Es una criatura llena de tristeza".** Resonó en su cabeza.

Shuichi se despertó cerca del mediodía. No hubo reclamos, no hubo sentencias de silencio, tampoco había alegría y por primera vez, Eiri, se preguntó si eso era realmente sano. Tuvo tiempo para pensarlo y cayó en la cuenta que jamás llegaba a una solución, Shuichi…había tenido un intento de suicido que solo una vez había sido visto por el escritor, pero Las otras veces que lo vio en la cocina ¿Acaso también lo fueron? ¿Cuántas cosas se guardaba con respecto a él o la relación? ¿Cuántas de esas cosas el cantante ya no soportaba?

Posiblemente Shuichi reaccionaba como si nada hubiera pasado, perdonando implícitamente lo que sabía. Que Eiri fue a buscar a un amante para pasar la noche, pero…si le dejaba pasar eso entonces, el escritor ¿Debía dejarle pasar algo tan serio como un intento de suicidio?

 _ **-Tenemos que hablar. –**_ Le dijo interrumpiendo el camino del café en la garganta del chico.

 _ **-Aún no me siento bien.-**_ Se excusó, con la voz no un poco más que un susurro. El chico parecía saber acerca de lo que él quería hablar.

 _ **-Entonces escucha, solo es una pregunta.-**_ Dijo intentando que no huyera de sus palabras _ **.-Lo que pasó ayer…No fue la primera vez ¿No?-**_ Las amatistas lo miraban totalmente vacías _ **.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?**_

 _ **-Cuando te vi por la ventana…te pedí que te quedaras y no lo hiciste. Pensé...que ibas a dejarme.**_ -Terminó confesando en voz baja que pero por el silencio que le siguió se dio cuenta que esperaba que le dijera que no iba a dejarlo, pero las palabras no salieron de inmediato, si las dijera en ese momento, el cantante no las creería. Él solo pudo hacer algo que intentó parecer una sonrisa pero que al final solo fue una mueca que luego se transformó en un apriete de labios.

 _ **-Lo de tu amante... ¿Es verdad?**_ \- No podía detenerse. Se dijo que no lo preguntaría, que no lo presionaría pero la idea de que alguien más estuviera con él lo consumió. Hubo un silencio más profundo que el anterior. _**-No me enojaré si lo admites.-**_ "Mentira" pensó. Vio surgir lágrimas y ya no enfrentaba su mirada _ **.- Solo quiero saber si es verdad. Te prometo que no cambiará nada.-**_ "Mentira" repitió en su mente.

Lo vio apretar sus puños...estaba a punto de ceder.

 _ **-Shuichi...no hiciste nada malo.**_ \- "Mentira" se dijo insistentemente _ **.- Lo sabes ¿Verdad?**_ -Se acercó y tomó la mano más pequeña y le mostró un rostro de compresión. Se acercó sin soltarlo y lo sostuvo en su pecho, el chico lloraba y la culpa llenaba su rostro que al tiempo ocultó para que no lo viera en su pecho.

 _ **-Solo fue una vez.-**_ Escuchó antes de que se largara a llorar aferrándose más fuerte a su camisa _ **.- Te juro que solo fue una vez.**_

Lo apretó contra su pecho dándole consuelo por un lado, mientras por el otro sentía su rabia crecer.

 _ **-¿Quién es?-**_ El pequeño cuerpo se estremeció de repente bajo su agarre que era firme y el chico entendió que no podía huir. Eiri pudo leer lo que pensaba **"¿Para qué quieres saberlo?"-** _ **No le haré nada. Solo quiero saber si es alguien en quien puedas confiar.**_

La mirada que le dio le dijo que no confiaba del todo en su excusa, aunque estaba seguro que había ocultado bastante bien el gesto de odio o desprecio que sentía por aquella persona desconocida. Necesitaba darle forma a ese ser oscuro que veía como una sombra, darle un rostro y nombre, a esa amenaza inminente en la relación.

 _ **-Shuichi.**_ -Suspiró e hizo un intento por suavizar su expresión.- _**Dime. En serio, no hay ningún problema.**_

 _ **-Es un cantante de una banda under que conocí en una gira.**_

Terminó confesando y el rubio asintió varias veces con la cabeza **."Bien"** se dijo el escritor, ahora tenía un hilo suelto de donde aferrarse, por ahora era suficiente con aquello.

 _ **-¿Sientes algo por él?**_ -Presionó nuevamente contra su voluntad.

 _ **-No. -**_ Respondió sin dudar, lo que le dijo al escritor que no mentía.

 _ **-¿Por qué lo hiciste?**_ -Shuichi pareció casi volver a llorar en el mismo momento pero se aguantó.

 _ **-Porque…me sentía solo...-**_ Parecía buscar las palabras- _**Sé que te vas por ahí con alguien y yo solo espero que vuelvas, que al menos sientas algo de culpa y a veces quiero...**_ -Las lágrimas escaparon junto con un sollozo _ **.- que me encuentres muerto para que sepas que fue tú culpa. Pero hasta ahora fui tan cobarde que no pude hacerlo.**_

De acuerdo, eso fue un pensamiento demasiado retorcido por parte de Shuichi. El rubio entendió que el cantante estaba cayendo en algo muy enfermizo con respecto a él. Las amatistas lo miraron de forma que parecían los ojos de un loco.

 _ **-Yo no puedo vivir sin ti.**_ -Presionó sus puños en su camisa _ **.- Antes que pienses en dejarme yo me mato. Pero antes de eso me voy a marcar tanto en ti, que no vas a poder estar con otra persona sin pensar en mi.**_

Tal vez en realidad él también fuera bastante retorcido, porque sintió algo de orgullo al escucharlo decir aquello. Entendió que no era sano, lo sabía, pero él sentía algo similar. Algo interior que era tanto o más posesivo que lo que había dicho Shuichi.

 _ **-Esconde muy bien a ese amante tuyo, Shuichi...Porque apenas sepa quién es, estará muerto. Nadie te va a alejar de mí.**_

Supo en ese instante que Shuichi estaba feliz, sus brazos se presionaron contra Eiri acercándolo y no le sorprendió que no se preocupara por la suerte que le esperaba al pobre desgraciado que había caído en medio de la relación de dos amantes enfermos y posesivos. Antes había mostrado algo de preocupación por ese cantante pero ahora, al parecer, ya no le importaba si eso significaba que el escritor lo quería.

Shuichi nunca antes había mostrado ese lado retorcido, al menos no tan claramente. Se volvió a preguntar "¿Criatura llena de tristeza?", Shuichi era totalmente dependiente de él y para él, eso no era un problema real.

Se besaron duramente como si intentaran afirmar lo antes dicho, se abrazaron y dejaron marcas en el cuerpo del otro. Uñas, dientes y amenazas entre ellos. **"Nadie te hará el amor como yo"** decía el cantante, **"No mirarás a nadie aparte de mí"** decía el rubio escritor. Expresaron sus deseos oscuros, sus corazones envenenados y sus demonios internos.

 _ **-Estoy tan feliz.-**_ Decía el menor entre gemidos.- _**Tú también te sientes como yo ¿No es así? Tú también me amas con locura.**_ -Eiri no respondió, se limitó a embestirlo y hundir su rostro en su cuello, apegándose para llegar más profundo _ **.- Lo sé. Lo sé...lo entiendo.**_

Era lo más cercano que Shuichi podría conseguir alguna vez de una declaración pero mientras lo entendiera todo estaba bien.

Apenas había pasado más del mediodía cuando decidieron que podrían comer en la cama, querían holgazanear como si afuera de aquél lugar no existiera nada más. Llevaron la portátil del cantante a la cama para mirar algunas series. El celular del cantante sonó varias veces cortando el ambiente pero Shuichi lo apagó delante del escritor.

 _ **-¿Cómo sientes tu garganta?**_

- _ **Aún duele al hablar, apenas me levanto no tengo voz en lo absoluto.**_

 _ **-¿Crees que estarás algo mejor mañana?**_

El cantante lo miró, intentando buscar la razón _ **.- ¿Iremos a la cita?**_

El escritor asintió con una sonrisa, Shuichi rebotó varias veces en la cama antes de saltar a sus brazos y hundir su cara en su pecho. Le dijo que nuevamente tendrían que ser discretos para que no los reconocieran, pero Shuichi no había olvidado el detalle.

El rubio lo observó prepararse con anticipación, colocó varios medicamentos en caso de que se sintiera mal. En la noche no había descansado bien por escucharlo toser repetidamente, no fue hasta la madrugada que se levantó y calentó el pecho y espalda del cantante. Sacó una gorra y lentes, hizo el intento de vestirse normal pero siempre fallaba en hacerlo. Se había vestido de ropa tan negra que parecía más sospechoso entre la multitud y eso sumado a que el escritor también parecía salido de la mafia, la gente a su alrededor se alejaban.

Pero a ellos no les importaba, estaban dispuestos a dejar pasar eso si este día se transformaba en uno inolvidable para ambos. Fueron al cine a ver una película 3D, considerando que un ambiente oscuro era necesario para disfrutar de cierta intimidad. Eiri consideraba de buena forma a veces salir con un chico como en ese momento, miraban una película de acción que ambos disfrutaban. Luego fueron a pasear por lugares donde vendieran mangas, Shuichi los adoraba y si él lo hacía, al escritor le parecía bien.

Pensaron en ir a comer pero les acobardó la idea que los vieran, no era como si pudieran ir a comer con los lentes y la gorra puesta, tampoco estaban lo suficiente bien vestidos como para ir a un lugar de alta categoría. Para calmar el hambre compraron comida en puestos callejeros y ambos admitieron extrañar comer la comida rápida que vendían en aquellos lugares. Incluso se rieron cuando recordaron la mala calidad de algunas de ellas.

Llegaron al departamento con varias bolsas que apenas al cruzar la puerta arrojaron en el sofá de la sala. Se ducharon juntos y era inevitable que no quisieran sentirse, después de todo cada roce los hacía desearse más. Disfrutaron apasionadamente de cada toque, beso, mordida, estocada mientras el agua caía sobre ellos.

En la noche el rubio sintió algo de culpa por no haber escrito nada nuevamente, pero no le preocupó más que eso. Al día siguiente se ocuparía de ello. Ahora solo importaba el cuerpo que descansaba en su pecho aún con el cabello mojado, parecía tan tranquilo ahí. Intentó taparse con la sábana hasta el hombro antes de dormirse, pero el escritor no se lo permitió, le dijo que lo dejara hasta su cintura. Su amante no lo contradijo cuando lo detuvo y tampoco preguntó la razón, aunque suponía que lo sabía tanto como él.

Lo hizo para que sus ojos pudieran recorrer la figura desde sus hombros hasta la curvatura de su cintura y sus caderas, con sus dedos trazaban patrones desdibujados por la columna. Era tan hermoso cuando estaba de esa forma y en aquella posición, era como ver una escultura provocadora sin llegar a ser obscena. Al escritor no le atraía tanto el cuerpo simplemente desnudo, pero sí le atraía la provocación y Shuichi era una de las personas más provocadoras que jamás hubiera conocido. A veces lo hacía intencionalmente pero otras, la mayoría de las veces, era inconsciente de los estragos que provocaba.

Era a veces algo hipnótico cuando se sentaba en la mesa a escribir e intentaba poner un rostro de profunda concentración. Sus labios gruesos no tardaban demasiado en atrapar al pobre lápiz en su boca y mordía casi insistentemente la punta, otras veces lo que sufría esa agonía era cuando comía helado y siempre terminaba con el rostro manchado. A veces se estiraba y sus finos músculos se marcaban bajo la ropa ajustada.

La mañana apareció y con ella un tentativo mal humor, inconscientemente tenía una lista mental armada de todo lo que debía hacer aquel día. Intentó mover a Shuichi a un lado sin despertarlo, esa noche el chico se había movido demasiado para su gusto, había hablado cosas sin sentido y era simplemente un milagro que no lo hubiera arrojado de la cama.

 _ **-Yuki.-**_ Escuchó cuando llegó a la puerta solo para darse cuenta que lo llamaba en medio de un sueño a la vez que buscaba su calor en la cama. Sonrió cuando lo vio fruncir el ceño levemente al no encontrarlo, pero simplemente se abrazó a la almohada del escritor y volvió a caer en el sueño profundo.

Se encerró un largo tiempo avanzando con alguna de sus ideas, siendo interrumpido un par de veces por el cantante que parecía haber recuperado su voz. Tiró una colilla de cigarrillo en su cenicero pero algo llamó su atención, en el borde de la pantalla de su portátil la pequeña foto pegada de la primera cita que tuvo con Shuichi estaba levemente despegada en los bordes, como si la hubieran raspado y vuelto a pegar. Para el resto aquello sería insignificante pero no para él que no solía hacer ese tipo de cosas y no creía que el cantante lo hiciera, había discutido varias veces porque utilizaba su portátil para jugar y al final éste decidió comprarse una propia. Bueno sabía que Shuichi tenía otras fotos, más que suficientes, luego le pediría otra.

Notó algunos mensajes en su celular, se rió al sentirse más solicitado que de costumbre. Su cuñado preguntando tanto por Shuichi como por él, su hermana diciendo algo similar, su editora presionando por una decisión entre las ideas que ofrecía y por último, su amante de turno, Minako Takeda preguntando cuando podrían volver a verse.

Pero justamente aquél día no tenía ganas, solo quería holgazanear. Entrada la noche se fue al bar, la mirada que le dio Shuichi le dijo que no le gustaba la idea y luego de morderse el labio con furia se lo hizo saber. "Solo tenemos un fin de semana para estar juntos antes de volver al trabajo ¿Por qué tienes que ir al bar a emborracharte?", "Porque me gusta salir", "Si te gusta salir solo podrías ir a dar una vuelta a la plaza y no necesariamente ir a un bar de ligue" , "No dije que iba a ir a ligar", "Claro que no, eso está implícito", "Shuichi basta, solo iré con un amigo por unos tragos", "Tú no tienes amigos" El rubio lo miró con una sonrisa "¿Quieres que te traiga una foto?" "No es gracioso Yuki. Si me llego a enterar que me estás engañando no va a haber una próxima vez ¿Lo entiendes?" El rubio se acercó a su pequeño amante posesivo y besó su frente. "No lo haré. Solo iré por unos tragos a despejar mi mente. Luego volveré"

En el bar se sorprendió de no encontrar a Tachibana y cuando preguntó al barman le dijo que en esa semana no había aparecido. A Eiri le sorprendió, seguramente la reconciliación con su mujer si habría funcionado como él había buscado tanto tiempo. Al parecer no era el único que estaba feliz, brindó en silencio por él deseándole lo mejor. Luego de una hora el lugar le pareció aburrido, no tenía con quién charlar y nunca le había pedido su número a Tachibana, pagó y volvió a su hogar con su amante.

Los días pasaron entre tiempo con su amante y escritura. Pensó que tal vez podría comportarse como debería mientras el cantante estuviera ahí, solo mantenía contacto con Minako. Afortunadamente con aquél escritor compartía más que sexo, si no que compartían un punto de vista filosófico. Charlas inteligentes acompañadas de buen sexo. No era por menospreciar a Shuichi pero en dicho sentido a él le faltaba mucho. Su amante escritor, entendía las presiones por las que atravesaban, lo aconsejaba e incluso compartían sus pensamientos sobre el ambiente en el que se manejaban. Para ese joven no había nada humillante, ni nada extremadamente temerario en lo que al sexo se refería.

Por un momento, por solo un momento se encontró con la verdad de que Minako estaba conociendo mucho más de él que el cantante. Se estaban convirtiendo en cercanos, las sospechas y las dudas del comienzo, comenzaron a desaparecer entre sábanas y mensajes.

El domingo el cantante le propuso que dieran un paseo, a él le pareció muy mala idea, la simple mención le dio un nudo en el estómago pero el chico le dijo que en la semana tendrían el estreno de su nuevo single y que no podrían pasar tiempo junto. Salieron a pasear con el auto a los centros comerciales, nuevamente, recurriendo a la vestimenta negra para ocultarse.

Cuando decidieron por fin volver una mujer se acercó a la pareja, estaba vestida lo suficientemente normal como para no llamarles la atención hasta que estuvo en frente a ellos. Su cabello estaba atado en un rodete mal hecho y su pálido rostro enfermizo estaba acompañado con ojeras marcadas. Había algo mal con ella, la forma en la que se inclinaba un poco hacia adelante y su postura les decía que no estaba dispuesta a dejarlos pasar. El escritor se adelantó un paso a Shuichi que se sintió un poco inquieto y tardó no más que unos segundos en reconocer el rostro.

 _ **-¿Cómo estás Eiri? Yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.**_

Debido a la familiaridad usada por la mujer, a pesar del tono sarcástico, Shuichi apretó los labios y tomó una postura defensiva.

 _ **-Shuichi ve al auto.-**_ El chico permaneció en su lugar. _**-¡Shuichi!**_

 _ **-¿Así que este es tú amante famoso? Por fin nos conocemos de frente.**_ –Ella estiró la mano para supuestamente estrechar la del cantante, Eiri permaneció delante de ella evitando que se acercara más de lo necesario al cantante.

 _ **-No tienes nada que hacer aquí, así que lárgate.**_

 _ **\- ¿Por qué? No me digas que no le dijiste la buena noticia.**_ – Fingió inocencia _ **.- ¿Sabías que Eiri iba a ser papá?**_

El color de la cara del cantante desapareció pero no pronunció una palabra.

 _ **-¡Cállate!**_

 _ **-¿Por qué? No me digas que no le dijiste.**_

 _ **-¡Vete!**_ –Gritó mientras la sostuvo de un brazo empujándola hacia atrás luego de lo cual ella se acercaba más inclusive metiéndose en el espacio personal del escritor.

Ella en su lugar comenzó a empujarlo para acercarse al pelirosa que la miraba como quien ve algo irreal.

 _ **-Por este hijo de puta estuve internada sola en un hospital porque no tuvo los huevos suficientes para hacerse cargo ¿Pero sabes cómo soluciona todo esto?**_

 _ **-¡Que te largues! –**_ La mirada de algunos transeúntes era curiosa y la de otros desaprobatoria aunque no supieran de que se tratara.

 _ **-Lleva a tooooodas sus amantes a una clínica para realizarles un aborto.**_ – Gritó exageradamente para que todos los espectadores ocasionales escucharan _ **.- Por culpa de este tipo, estuve internada durante tres semanas en un maldito hospital. Mi marido me dejó y ahora no puedo tener más hijos.**_

 _ **-¡Deja de armar escándalo!**_ –La amenazó el escritor sosteniéndola del brazo.

 _ **-Te dije que si me hundía, tú también lo harías. –**_ Apretando sus dientes.

" _ **Ey déjala"**_ se escuchó de lejos una voz que resaltó sobre las otras. El escritor miró a su alrededor notando que estaban siendo peligrosamente el centro de atención. La soltó de inmediato y giró para vez al joven detrás suyo sin ninguna reacción.

 _ **-¿Tienes una mínima idea del tamaño del harem de este tipo?**_ –Siguió provocando al cantante. Eiri notó que habían permanecido más tiempo de lo necesario, tomó del brazo de Shuichi que se dejó conducir en trance, mirando con ojos vacíos como era arrastrado _ **.- Yo no fui la única.**_

Lo sintió estremecerse ante las últimas palabras, lo arrastraba siendo todavía seguidos por la mujer.

 _ **-Dos mujeres más sufrieron lo mismo que yo.**_

Solo habían avanzado unos metros cuando ella lo dijo, el rubio se giró bruscamente hacia Mian Yue y estuvo a punto de levantarle la mano, si no fuera porque reaccionó justo a tiempo del lugar donde estaban.

 _ **-¡Eso no tiene que ver una mierda conmigo!**_ –Gritó el cantante dejándola muda a ella y deteniendo el andar de Eiri _ **.- ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo!**_

-¿Ese no es Shuichi Shindou? – El murmullo comenzó a levantarse con al algo de incredulidad, escuchó como algunas voces empezaron a también a reconocer que él era Yuki Eiri. "Esto va mal" apenas miró a su alrededor unos segundos, mirando a los ojos triunfantes de Mian Yue y cuando giró para ver a Shuichi este se soltó de su agarre y se largó en una carrera en dirección contraria a la multitud.

No dudó tampoco en largarse detrás de él dejando a todos detrás, sabía que ella no los seguiría después de todo, lo había conseguido. Shuichi era mucho más veloz que él, sabía que no tenía oportunidad de alcanzarlo, así decidió ir por su auto. Sabía el único camino por el que volvería, después de todo estaban lejos de su hogar. Manejó durante diez minutos antes de encontrarlo caminando a un lado de la calle de forma agotada.

 _ **-Sube.-**_ Shuichi lo ignoró pero era obvio que lo había notado incluso antes que lo llamara. _**-Shuichi sube. –**_ El chico siguió caminando.

 _ **-No quiero.**_

 _ **-¿Qué pretendes caminar hasta Tokio?**_

 _ **-Sí.**_

 _ **-Son dos horas caminando y está oscureciendo. Tú mochila está en el asiento trasero.**_

 _ **-No me importa.**_ –Dijo de forma empecinada.

 _ **-Shuichi. Estás siendo irracional…**_

 _ **-¿En serio? ¡¿Yo estoy siendo irracional?!**_

Los pasos del cantante se detuvieron abruptamente, el auto frenó y una mirada de cansancio con odio se clavó en él, solo en ese momento cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho. Tragó audiblemente sin saber bien cómo solucionar aquello.

 _ **-Si quieres no hablemos, lo podremos hacer cuando lleguemos pero por favor sube al auto.**_

El cantante lo pensó antes de hacerlo pero se terminó subiendo, no le diría que estuvo llorando pero no hacía falta sus labios hinchados le dijeron que se los mordió, sus mejillas estaban rojas y aún había lágrimas en sus pestañas. Hacía rato que se había sacado los lentes pero se resistió a la tentación de preguntarle dónde los había dejado.

 _ **-¿Eres estúpido? ¿Cómo es posible que no te cuidaras?**_ -Reclamó el pelirosa. _**-¿Tienes idea de cuántos estudios llevo haciéndome en el año?**_

 _ **-Estaba borracho**_. –Intentó justificarse en vano por su estupidez.

 _ **-¿En serio? ¿Las tres veces estuviste borracho? Oh guarda, que el escritor Yuki Eiri no se ponga borracho porque si no vas a poblar Japón entero**_.- dijo con sarcasmo el cantante haciendo apretar los dientes al rubio.- _**Lo único que falta es que algún hijo ilegítimo te aparezca en el departamento.**_ –Al ver el silencio del rubio agregó con malicia.- _ **Oh lo siento, es cierto, haces que los aborten. Dime ¿Cuánto dinero te cuesta eso al año Yuki? Porque no creo que tanto como un preservativo en la farmacia ¡No puedo creer que seas tan idiota!**_

 _ **-¡Es suficiente Shuichi!**_ –Gritó, pero a diferencia de otras veces el cantante también estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo.

 _ **-¡Me importa una mierda si dejas embarazada a todas las mujeres del mundo! Lo único que te pido es que te cuides, no quiero que me pegues nada.**_

 _ **-No soy idiota.**_

 _ **-¿En serio? Déjame esta vez ponerte en duda.**_ –Se colocó de costado para enfrentar la mirada ámbar lo más que le permitía el cinturón de seguridad _ **. -¿Hay algo más que deba saber?**_

 _ **-No. No sé de qué hablas.**_ –Y realmente no sabía a qué se refería.

Lo vio golpear con violencia el techo del auto, jamás había visto hacer algo así. Estaba furioso, no sabía qué quería que le dijera, no sabía qué respuesta debía darle. Lo miró cada vez que pudo con gesto estupefacto pero al parecer individualmente había decidido dar por terminada la charla. Apenas llegaron lo vio abrir la puerta y dar zancadas, arrojar con violencia la mochila en el recibidor y encerrarse en cuarto dándole un portazo mucho tiempo antes que él pudiera llegar a la habitación.

Al poco tiempo de lo ocurrido el cantante comenzó a mostrarse extraño. Hablaba solo lo necesario, ya no dormía con el escritor, su rostro parecía siempre enfadado y no mostraba intenciones de querer hablar sobre lo que había ocurrido. Iba a trabajar antes que el escritor se despertara y volvía muy tarde para evitarlo, el cabello rosado comenzó a aparecer de aspecto irregular y descuidado. A veces su propio rostro estaba arañado.

Rechazaba todo contacto con el rubio, llegando incluso a dejar una taza de café caer al suelo solo porque sus manos chocaron. Esas actitudes comenzaron a hacerle huecos en el estómago a Eiri, cada rechazo le hacía sentir un hueco y un dolor en el corazón. Nunca había mostrado hacia su persona tal repulsión como lo hacía en aquél momento.

Había notado que el chico no tenía resistencia a la bebida, pero igualmente había comenzado a beber. A veces tenía una botella en las manos de licor.

Esa noche lo esperó despierto en la sala, sentado en el sofá que Shuichi usaba para dormir. Cuando lo vio cruzar el umbral de la puerta iba a decir algo pero su cabeza se puso en blanco, entonces el chico habló.

 _ **-Eiri, tenemos un problema.**_

El rubio hizo una mueca ante la mención de su nombre en la misma frase que la palabra "problema".

 _ **-Lo sé.**_

 _ **-No veo que sientas algo de culpa o arrepentimiento...es más, veo tu rostro y ni siquiera sé que estás pensando ahora.**_

 _ **-Solo pregúntame.**_

 _ **-Son muchas cosas que quiero preguntar.**_ -Dijo sin abandonar una postura firme y dura.

 _ **-Nadie nos apura Shuichi. Pero si yo respondo...tú también tendrás que hacerlo.**_ -La expresión de dureza en el rostro de Shuichi titubeó antes de asentir seriamente.

 _ **-¿Por qué sigues conmigo?**_

 _ **-Creí que ya habíamos hablado de eso.**_

Una lágrima de rabia recorrió el rostro de Shuichi. _**-Responde maldita sea.-**_ Dijo con los dientes y los puños apretados. El rubio odiaba verlo así _ **.- ¡Dame una puta razón Yuki!**_

El escritor no podía darle una razón convincente, se sentía cómodo y bien en su compañía. No quería que lo dejara...pero el cantante esperaba que le dijera que lo quería, que lo amaba. Esto iba mal, la primera pregunta y no podía responderle eso.

 _ **-¡¿Quieres estar conmigo o con ella?!**_

 _ **-¿Qué?**_

 _ **-¿Quieres estar conmigo o con ella?**_ -Repitió, observando como la supuesta calma estaba dejando lugar a la rabia y al odio.

 _ **-¡Contigo!**_ -Gritó casi desesperado por lo que estaba viendo. Jamás podría soportar el odio de Shuichi hacia él, no de Shuichi.

 _ **-Entonces ¿Por qué no puedo ser solo yo?**_ -Nuevamente se quedó mudo, se levantó del sillón pero no avanzó. Shuichi temblaba, la situación lo estaba superando. _**-¡¿Por qué mierda tengo que compartirte con los demás?! ¿Por qué no soy suficiente?-**_ Su voz se volvió monótona y vacía, como si la furia inicial se hubiera apagado _ **.- ¿Por qué no soy suficiente?**_

La situación lo superó a él también, no podía ver la actitud de Shuichi lo desesperaba ver su rostro y no poder consolarlo, no podía responder. No podía abrazarlo. Notó las primeras lágrimas recorrer su rostro pero esto no hacía más que incomodarlo de nuevo.

Se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia su estudio dejando al cantante de pie en la sala algo borracho, con el rostro vacío. Se fue a su estudio en donde buscó un libro en particular y se sentó a leerlo. Era uno de los tantos que ya conocía tan bien, uno que su sensei le había recomendado cuando se encontraba bajo su tutoría. Shuichi entró a su estudio sin llamar, levantó su mirada hacia el pelirosa se encaminó hacia él e intentó decir algo que terminó muriendo en sus labios cuando fijó los ojos en el libro en sus manos. Por supuesto que sabía a quién le había pertenecido aquél libro, por supuesto sabía que entre las hojas había cosas que le recordaban a Kitazawa Yuki.

Estaba seguro que no quiso hacerlo, estaba seguro que no hubo mala intención. Estaba seguro que el filo de aquél cuchillo no era para él si no para sí mismo…

Simplemente se abalanzó sobre el escritor, no fue hasta que sintió el dolor punzante en un constado derecho que notó lo que había ocurrido. _**"Shui…chi"**_ llamó al otro que comenzó a llorar _**"¿Qué hiciste?"**_ en ese momento el terror se hizo presente en su rostro, aún mantenía ambas manos en el cuchillo pero no escapó si no que se apoyó en su pecho en medio de lágrimas. _**"¿Por qué no puedo ser solo yo?"**_ Preguntó con la voz llena de dolor.


	3. Chapter 03

_**"Sarah entregó su alma a cambio del poder de no sentir**_

 _ **Es triste pero es así, es una historia que no es novedad**_

 _ **La mente más hermosa que alguna vez fue gentil ahora también ha cambiado."**_

 _ **Canción: EVIL ROOTS –Banda: Dark Sarah**_

 _ **Capítulo III: Adiós cordura**_

Estaba seguro que no quiso hacerlo, estaba seguro que no hubo mala intención. Estaba seguro que el filo de aquél cuchillo no era para él si no para sí mismo…

Simplemente se abalanzó sobre el escritor, no fue hasta que sintió el dolor punzante en un constado derecho que notó lo que había ocurrido. _**"Shui…chi"**_ llamó al otro que comenzó a llorar _**"¿Qué hiciste?"**_ en ese momento el terror se hizo presente en su rostro de niño, aún mantenía ambas manos en el cuchillo pero no escapó si no que se apoyó en su pecho en medio de lágrimas. _**"¿Por qué no puedo ser solo yo?"**_ Preguntó con la voz llena de dolor.

El escritor se encontraba doblado y al no aguantar el peso de ambos cayó lentamente al suelo mientras abrazaba al pelirosa con un brazo sobre sus hombros. El menor seguía llorando, manchando su rostro con la sangre del escritor cuando intentaba secarse las lágrimas. Se arrodilló con el escritor sin abandonar su pecho, había arrepentimiento en sus ojos y el escritor sintió pena por él. _**"Es una criatura llena de tristeza"**_ le había dicho Takeda y ahora lo veía, ahora lo veía realmente como era. Era como si fuera la primera vez que se hubiera detenido a observarlo y no podía evitar preguntarse qué era lo que había intentado hacer.

" _ **Está bien**_ " se __dijo en voz baja intentando no pensar en el dolor punzante _ **"Está bien"**_ repitió como un mantra para los dos, lo abrazó durante un tiempo dándole confort mientras le repetía que todo estaría bien. Luego de un momento sintió que la sangre comenzaba a formar un charco en el suelo, en ese momento tomó real magnitud de lo que estaba sucediendo, la herida era mucho más grave de lo que creyó en un primer momento, el mango negro del cuchillo era lo único que se veía.

Se esforzó con algo de dificultad en acercarse a la mesa donde se encontraba el celular sin soltar del todo al cantante que seguía llorando en un ataque de shock. Marcó un número conocido, a la única persona que podría ayudarlo en tal situación _**"Thuoma**_.- El cuerpo del menor se estremeció ante el nombre aprisionándose más contra el pecho del mayor como si supiera que no le esperaba algo bueno cuando se enterara de lo sucedido.- _**Necesito que vengas a mi departamento"**_ del otro lado se escuchó un _**¿Está bien? –No**_.-Respondió el escritor _ **.- Por favor trae a una ambulancia contigo**_.

Ambos permanecieron abrazados en el suelo hasta que llegara Thuoma no solo con el médico si no también con la policía que forzó la puerta, cosa que lo molestó en primer lugar. El peso de Shuichi fue retirado del lugar donde se encontraba de un tirón, la pérdida de sangre lo había dejado aturdido y entumecido a tal punto que no pudo retenerlo a su lado cuando escuchaba que Shuichi lo llamaba. Solo cuando los vio allí sintió el cansancio y el peso de lo que ocurría cayó sobre él, se sintió repentinamente agotado, a lo lejos escuchó su nombre pero quedó inconsciente antes de reconocer quién era que lo llamaba.

Se despertó en una clínica y luego de insistir a su cuñado le terminó confesando que habían internado a Shuichi en un hospital psiquiátrico.

 _ **-¡Sácalo ahora mismo!-**_ Aún no podía moverse del todo _ **.- ¡Él no hizo nada malo!**_

 _ **-¡Eiri. Casi te mata!**_

 _ **-Fue un accidente-**_ Gritó nuevamente haciendo que las miradas molestas del lugar se clavaran en ellos.

 _ **-No, no lo fue y lo sabes. Tienes que dejarlo. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Shindou tenía tendencias suicidas?**_ -El rubio lo miró impactado porque hasta ese entonces no había nada que delatara al pelirosa _ **.- Encontraron marcas en sus muslos. No está bien, deben separarse. Ese chico te matará.**_

 _ **-No lo hará.**_

Thuoma se tomó su tiempo para explicarle al escritor por qué debería dejarlo. Le dijo que Shuichi no era como él pensaba, que el cantante tenía un amante en el trabajo y que cuando lo había descubierto Shuichi simplemente se le quedó viendo con suficiencia y con desafío, dándole a entender que le daba igual si se enteraba Eiri o no.

 _ **-Incluso**_ –El dueño de NG dudó en seguir _ **.- Incluso… en alguna oportunidad intentó seducirme.**_

Lo ojos del escritor se abrieron como platos, le sonaba todo tan surrealista. _**–Estás mintiendo.**_

 _ **-No creo que lo haga.-**_ La voz de su hermano provino desde la puerta de la habitación, su expresión era dura, pocas veces lo había visto de esa forma. _**–Shuichi incluso intentó seducirme a mí también.**_

Esa confesión le pareció menos grave que la anterior porque después de todo su hermano y él eran más que parecidos, lo único que los diferenciaba era el color de piel, ojos y pelo. Ellos siguieron hablando de una persona que no era el Shuichi que él conocía, no era el chiquillo que lo amaba. Cuando por fin estuvo solo con sus pensamientos comprendió que necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba hablar con él porque sentía que su odio seguía creciendo, celos y odio por la traición.

Luego de insistir en repetidas ocasiones logró encontrar el lugar donde el cantante se hallaba internado. Entró a hurtadillas aunque realmente sabía que no era necesario, el lugar prácticamente no estaba vigilado, la gente entraba y salía constantemente. Al entrar lo que parecía el comedor común lo encontró mirando un gran ventanal, su vista en parte mirando la nada y en parte sus propias manos con expresión vacía.

Solo cuando corrió su vista hacia él y pareció reconocerlo una sonrisa apareció en su rostro compungido. _**"Yuki"**_ dijo casi a punto de llorar y se arrojó a sus brazos. No pudo evitar pensar: ¿Ese era el chico del que todo el mundo hablaba? ¿Ese era el chico que todos le decían que le engañaba? Lo apretó contra sí y no le importó que el olor de sus cabellos no fuera el de frutas, no le importó que estuviera pálido y ojeroso. Para él, estaba hermoso como siempre.

" _ **¿Estás bien?"**_ preguntó el escritor y el dolor se hizo presente en sus amatistas. Se separó para mirar en su costado, allí donde había clavado el cuchillo. _**"Fui yo quién te lastimó Yuki y ¿Tú me preguntas si estoy bien?"**_ Las lágrimas aparecieron en sus enormes ojos pero las retuvo _**"¿Estás bien?",**_ el menor le devolvió la pregunta. _**"Sí"**_ respondió el escritor antes de volver a abrazarlo frente a la expresión de alivio en el rostro del menor. _**"Te amo tanto Yuki. Si algo te hubiera pasado yo…"**_ Nuevamente esas ideas suicidas en la cabeza del cantante. _**"Pregunté pero nadie quería decirme nada de ti".**_

No supo si quiso creerle o le creía de verdad, porque era la persona junto a la que compartió dos años de su vida. Antes que creerle a los demás prefería creerle a la persona que quería. Su rostro era el de un ángel, su rostro tan aniñado entre lágrimas…le parecía que era un ángel llorando. No podía ser otro más que el Shuichi que él conocía.

Notó que lo abrazaba pero con especial cuidado de no tocar la herida.

 _ **-¿Todavía te duele?**_

 _ **-No mucho, solo cuando hago algún esfuerzo o cuando los puntos se enganchan con la ropa. -**_ Dijo el rubio restándole importancia _ **.- Dentro de diez días dijeron que me los van a sacar.**_

Notó que el pelirosa no sabía qué decirle, no parecía arrepentido pero sí culpable. Quería preguntarle más que nada qué era lo que quiso hacer.

 _ **-¿Va a dejar marca?**_

 _ **-Sí. -**_ El rubio lo miró curioso por la pausa silenciosa que le siguió _ **.- ¿Quieres que deje marca?**_ -No sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a eso, en especial porque la forma en que lo vio mirarlo de forma brusca le dijo que lo había descubierto.

 _ **-Yo...**_

 _ **-Shuichi ¿Qué quisiste hacer? ¿Qué te está pasando?**_

 _ **-No lo sé.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué tenías un cuchillo cuando fuiste a verme?**_

 _ **-No sé...no, sé...**_

 _ **-¿Querías matarme?**_

 _ **-¡No!**_ –Respondió con desesperación.

 _ **-¿Entonces?**_ -El cantante puso distancia entre ambos y se removió algo ansioso, bajo la mirada ámbar.- _**¿Me odias?**_

El pelirosa apretó los ojos fuertemente y negó.

 _ **-Jamás podría odiarte Yuki. Es que…me duele…no soporto la idea de que estés con alguien más o que pienses en alguien más ¿Por qué necesitas tener a alguien más si ya me tienes a mí? ¿De verdad no te importa que sea hombre o es que solo yo no te soy suficiente?**_ –Levantó sus manos a su rostro para cubrírselo porque había empezado a llorar y al parecer tenía vergüenza de hacerlo en aquel lugar. El rubio se acercó a abrazarlo de forma protectora pero podía escucharlo hablar. - _**¿Por qué tenías ese libro? Creí que ya habías superado a Kitazawa...entonces ¿Por qué guardas sus cosas? ¿Por qué necesitas recordarlo a él cuando me tienes a mí? Creí que teníamos algo más fuerte que esto, nunca lo dijiste pero no te entiendo…hay a veces que siento que me lo dices, me confundes…**_

El rubio miró alrededor, era algo característico de él…buscaba la excusa para evadir la respuesta.

 _ **-¿Podemos salir al patio? Todos nos están mirando.-**_ Sintió el asentimiento del menor y decidió sacarlo de allí.

Durante el corto trayecto el chico pareció calmarse un poco sin volver a tocar el tema, se sentaron debajo de un árbol. Se notaba que quería su contacto pero no podía hacerlo para no atraer miradas indiscretas, después de todo era un patio trasero compartido pero por lo que le había dicho las habitaciones eran individuales pero no se les permitía tener las puertas cerradas o estar en aquél lugar durante el día, cuando le preguntó la razón le respondió que era porque debían relacionarse todos.

 _ **-Si fuera una mujer no tendríamos que pasar por esto.**_ –El rubio lo miró y sin dudas su mirada era anhelo, un anhelo desconocido para él _ **.- Nadie dice nada cuando es una chica y un chico los que se toman de la mano. Nadie dice nada cuando se dan un beso.**_

Él recibía muchas críticas por tener una pareja del mismo sexo, pero él era fuerte y muchos no se atrevían a burlarse delante de él. Pero Shuichi no lo era, imaginaba que el pelirosa debía tenerlo más difícil.

 _ **-¿Cómo te tratan aquí? –**_ Lo vio levantar los hombros.

 _ **-Algunos bien…otros no tanto.**_

 _ **-¿Te hicieron algo?**_

Lo vio bajar la cabeza. _**–No…físicamente.-**_ Se notaba que le costaba decirlo y miró a su alrededor asegurándose que nadie lo escuchara.- _**Pero…es normal que se burlen de un cantante famoso que cayó en un psiquiátrico. Los escuché hablar y dicen que seguramente la fama me hizo mal y que perdí el rumbo por el alcohol y las drogas, como la mayoría de los cantantes de rock.**_

 _ **-Eso es estúpido.**_

Lo vio de nuevo levantar los hombros nuevamente. _**– No hay nada que se pueda hacer…no es como si me hubieran encerrado injustamente.**_

 _ **-No digas eso…yo también tuve la culpa.**_ – Ni Shuichi, ni él hicieron mucho por profundizar el tema de culpas. _**–Voy a hablar con Thuoma para que te saque de aquí.**_

 _ **-No creo que Thuoma tenga ni la más mínima intención de hacerlo, después de todo él me encerró.**_

 _ **-Voy a convencerlo ¿Puedes aguantar un tiempo más aquí?**_

 _ **-Bueno...dicen que es un lugar V.I.P, pero no me gusta nada. Gritan mucho, no importa si es de día o de noche. Y lo cierto es que tengo miedo que algún día las molestias no sean simplemente verbales. Mientras más tiempo está aquí, más corro riesgo de que la prensa se entere.**_

El rubio lo miró nuevamente, le parecía tan pequeño e indefenso era obvio que se encontraba solo en ese lugar.

 _ **-Tengo que irme Shuichi.**_ –volteó su vista con desesperación dibujada en ella.

 _ **-No…por favor no te vayas, no me dejes…te necesito.**_

El escritor desistió de inmediato en su intento de marcharse aunque sabía que tendría que haber trabajado pero debido a todo lo que había ocurrido no pudo hacerlo, estuvo casi diariamente hablando con Mizuki que lo había ido a visitar al hospital pero ahora…la pastilla que había tomado en la mañana estaba dejando de hacerle efecto y sentía la necesidad de acostarse.

Pero decidió quedarse lo más que pudiera al lado del cantante en aquél lugar que le pareció algo inquietante, había luces y era un lugar iluminado, pero ver a las personas allí caminando sin hacer nada y algunos con ojos vacíos siendo algunos acompañados constantemente por enfermeras le hizo pensar que Shuichi no debería estar ahí. Había presenciado algunas personas que gritaban sin razón y en aquél momento lo vio taparse los oídos y cerrar los ojos porque parecía que lo alteraba.

Intentaba distraerlo con cualquier tema, cosa que el cantante agradecía aunque veía que cada vez le costaba más ignorar el lugar donde se encontraba. Por Shuichi supo que le habían puesto una psicóloga y que llevaba una semana haciéndose tratar, pero que odiaba estar ahí lo hacía sentir inquieto.

Solo le bastó una visita para encontrar el lugar incómodo. _**"Quiero ir a casa"**_ le terminó confesando después de que les anunciaran que en unos minutos el horario de visita terminaría. Caminaron hacia la puerta de entrada principal donde Shuichi le abrazó fuerte hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho del mayor como si intentara impregnarse de su olor. _**"Por favor…déjame estar así un momento más"**_ se aferró con fuerza a la camisa del escritor.

 _ **-"Prométeme que no verás a nadie más.-**_ Shuichi lo miró con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.- _**Prométeme que me esperarás"**_

Le costó mucho dejarlo en ese lugar, le costó mucho también calmarlo y convencerlo de que no haría nada. No pudo besarlo para despedirse, la sala central estaba llena de gente y no quería llamar la atención, especialmente si había entrado sin autorización. Tenía que hablar urgentemente con su cuñado para convencerlo de sacarlo de ese lugar, estaba seguro que estando en ese lugar la situación del cantante no haría nada más que empeorar.

Esa noche recordó las palabras del pelirosa, se acostó en la cama con la mirada fija en el celular que sonaba en la oscuridad con el nombre de Takeda en la pantalla. No había podido convencer a Thuoma y la cabeza le dolía por el intento.

Visitó diariamente al pelirosa, que casi como una rutina imprevista esperaba a que llegara en un asiento que daba a la entrada del recibidor pero por el cual él nunca se anunciaba pero no era necesario muchas personas ya lo reconocían, siempre hablaban afuera y la cara de decepción cuando le decía que Thuoma le había dado una nueva negativa era dolorosa incluso para él y como si fuera poco, para evitarlo, se fue de viaje de negocios según Mika.

Shuichi le pedía que le hablara constantemente, él no era de hablar pero lo veía intentar concentrarse en él por completo, le decía que lo había extrañado, le decía que quería verlo todo el tiempo y cuando lo veía sonreír sabía que era porque se sentía feliz de verlo de nuevo. Al comienzo pensó que era algo como lo que siempre decía pero cuando pasaron tres semanas del encierro de Shuichi en aquél lugar comenzó a sentir que le estaba haciendo imposible quedarse en ese lugar. Le decía que la comida le revolvía el estómago, que le costaba dormir pensando en dónde estaría Yuki, que se preocupaba por el futuro de la banda, Hiro no había ido a visitarlo y ni siquiera sabía si su familia sabía algo de él.

Por muy estúpido que fuera, él tampoco mostró el más mínimo interés en decirles a la familia del cantante y a sus amigos dónde se encontraba. Es más, cuando recibió un llamado del pelirrojo le dijo que se habían tomado unas vacaciones y que no los molestaran, le pidió a Thuoma que avalara lo que él dijera y parecía haber funcionado…suponía que ni siquiera sabían lo que le había hecho Shuichi.

Le pidió que comiera, le dijo que debía aguantar y mantenerse bien para el día en que pudiera salir de allí. Solía llevarle algunos dulces de contrabando y Shuichi se reía de él cuando hacía esas cosas, inevitablemente, el rubio terminaba algo ofendido.

En ese momento Shuichi estaba despidiéndose de él, como siempre, aferrándose a su camisa. _**"Yuki ¿Me dejarías tú camisa?"**_ El escritor se separó un poco para mirarlo, pero no parecía ni sorprendido, ni escandalizado, porque muchas veces el cantante dormía aferrado a sus prendas cuando desaparecía por varios días.

Se alejaron a un lugar más oculto donde el escritor se sacó la camisa celeste que llevaba y luego de dársela se colocó el saco negro y lo abrochó. Lo vio sonreír como un niño que recibe lo que quiere para Navidad y por fin pudo besarlo antes de despedirse como ambos habían querido desde hacía tiempo.

El chico vio la marca en el costado del escritor pero no había hecho ningún comentario hasta ese momento.

 _ **-¿Te duele todavía?**_

 _ **-No. El dolor ya casi desapareció, solo va a quedar una marca más blanca.**_

 _ **-Esa marca te hace más sexi.-**_ Lo acarició levemente sobre el saco y sonrió.- _**Ninguna marca intencional quedaría tan bien como esa.**_

 _ **-¿Eso lo dices porque lo hiciste tú?**_

Tuvo miedo de la reacción que podría provocarle a Shuichi pero la sonrisa no se borró de sus labios y le sacó la lengua rápido en un gesto infantil.

 _ **-Lo digo porque esa marca es mía. Porque eres mío, solo mío. –**_ Lo acercó y lo abrazó de nuevo _ **.-¿Cuándo me vas a sacar de aquí?**_

 _ **-No lo sé,-**_ Dijo el rubio a la vez que acariciaba su cabello, que con el tiempo el chico había vuelto a cuidar para esperarlo a él cada día _ **.- Tal vez debería dejarte encerrado aquí para que aprendas que eres solo mío.**_

 _ **\- Estás bromeando ¿Cierto?**_

Pero la respuesta se hizo esperar un buen tiempo. _**-Por supuesto.-**_ Terminó contestando el escritor.

El rostro de Shuichi ahora mostraba algo de inseguridad. El escritor fue el que cortó el silencio ahora.

 _ **-Dilo de nuevo.**_

 _ **-¿Qué cosa?-**_ Dijo algo desconcertado en un comienzo el cantante.

 _ **-Dime que me amas.-**_ A punto estuvo el cantante de explotar en llanto.

 _ **-Te amo Yuki. Te amo más que a mi vida.**_

Eso era todo, eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Así pasaron varios días, juntos, hasta que notaron que las visitas se iban de aquél lugar, el escritor creyó conveniente marcharse antes que todo quedara en calma. Se quedaron sentados en el sillón de la sala, con los días les empezó a importar cada vez menos las miradas indiscretas, el menor se encontraba sobre las piernas del mayor, recibiendo caricias por parte de este. _**"Cuando salgas de aquí vendré a buscarte"**_ El cantante abrió los ojos claramente sorprendido. _**"¿Vendrás?"**_ La duda apareció en su rostro _**"¿Aún quieres que esté contigo después de lo que hice?"**_. El rostro del escritor se transformó en uno de preocupación _**"Jamás dije que no quisiera."**_ La mirada amatista aún lo esquivaba hundiéndose más en su pecho _**"Podría haberte matado"**_. _**"Pero no lo hiciste"**_ Insistió el rubio apretándolo más. _**"Yuki Quiero estar contigo" "Lo estamos" "¡No!"**_ Por primera vez lo miró a los ojos con reproche _**"Tú no estás conmigo como cuando estás con ellas. A veces me ahoga saber que no es como cuando estás conmigo. Yo quiero todo de ti. Quiero conocer todos tus gestos y todo lo que piensas, yo ya…no creo que pueda conformarme con menos que eso."**_

Finalmente el rubio encontró a su cuñado que había vuelto. Habló con Thuoma para que lo dejara salir al cantante de aquél lugar, el ex tecladista de NG le dijo que era una locura soltar a una persona que podía matarlo en cualquier momento. _**"Eiri ese chico no está mentalmente estable, te está manipulando ¿No lo entiendes?"**_. _**"Él no me hará nada solo fue un ataque de furia que sé que yo provoqué. Puedo defenderme de él llegado el caso", "¡Terminaste con un maldito cuchillazo en tú estómago!"**_ , _**"Fue solamente porque lo provoqué inconscientemente. El me preguntó si lo amaba, yo no le respondí y junto a eso se juntaron otros hechos…"**_ No le contaría a su cuñado sobre sus ex amantes embarazadas. _**"Tuvo razones para perder la compostura de esa manera, créeme, no tuvo la culpa"**_

 _ **-¿Acaso ustedes son masoquistas?**_ –Preguntó el oji-esmeralda sorprendido.- _ **Esto es completamente enfermo. Estás intentando justificar una relación que no va hacia ningún lado.**_

 _ **-No exageres Thuoma.**_

 _ **-Ese chico te matará.**_ –El rubio se quedó de piedra ante la declaración. Pero decidió responder con algo que creyó que se ajustaba a ese momento aunque ni si quiera su cuñado sabía las cosas que había hecho.

 _ **-El karma es una perra ¿No es así?**_

 _ **-¿De qué hablas? No me digas que ahora crees que te mereces lo que te ocurrió.**_ –Con un suspiro busco entre los cajones de su escritorio _ **.-Estuve investigando**_.

 _ **-Por qué no me sorprende**_.- Acotó el escritor.

 _ **-No voy a hacer ningún comentario acerca de eso…pero ¿Sabías que Shuichi había consultado por un cambio de sexo?**_

Ok. Eso fue demasiada información para el escritor, que se quedó de piedra mientras miró con desconfianza la carpeta que le ofreció su cuñado y no la tomó, así que el mayor la colocó delante de sí y desparramó algunos papeles.

 _ **-¿De qué estás hablando?**_

 _ **-Así como lo escuchas. Estuvo haciendo unas consultas en una clínica para cambiar de sexo, pero…no es como si se pudiera hacer eso así como así. Necesitaba la aprobación de un psicólogo que luego de tratarlo determinara si era o no prudente seguir. Ya sabes…para saber si creía que era mujer o no.**_ –Su cuñado bajó la mirada a los papeles que tenía en las manos, pero el escritor comprendió que solo intentaba ganar tiempo para encontrar las palabras pero a pesar de ello no quería interrumpirlo. _**– Durante las sesiones…Shindou-san dijo que quería hacerlo porque quería gustarle a su pareja.**_

 _ **-¿Qué?**_

 _ **-Dijo que había veces que…no se sentía seguro, que creía que si tal vez fuera mujer te sentirías atraído por él y que con el tiempo eso se convertiría en amor. Dijo que no soportaba la idea de salir a la calle y no poder tomarte de la mano sin recibir algún insulto, de no poder darse un beso en público y...varias cosas más.-**_ El mayor hizo una pausa como si no quisiera ahondar más pero siguió revisando los papeles, buscando algo más que contarle. El escritor comprendió que eran los papeles del psicólogo que atendió al cantante. _**– Por supuesto que se lo negaron. Ninguna de las razones que ofreció era válida para que hiciera aquello.**_

 _ **-¿Qué quieres decir Thuoma?**_ –Estrechó los ojos al saber adónde quería dirigirse su cuñado aún sin decirlo.- _**Si lo que insinúas es que yo lo llevé a tener una idea tan estúpida como esa puedo asegurarte que no tengo nada que ver.**_

 _ **-Lo sé.-**_ Pareció sentirse avergonzado porque la idea sí había cruzado su cabeza. _**–Pero…tienes que dejarlo. Ese chico no está bien de la cabeza…tiene demasiados altibajos. Ha estado tomando antidepresivos, incluso se lo ha visto llegar a estar borracho al trabajo o luego de alguna gira. Él ya no es el mismo. Tú no eres el mismo.**_ -El rubio mayor suspiró antes de seguir _ **.- No me gusta tener encerrado a Shindou-san, estoy gastando enormes cantidades de dinero en callar al personal y otro tanto lo estoy perdiendo por incumplimientos laborales. Shindou tenía que grabar un comercial de un perfume para una reconocida marca y cumplir con varias entrevistas.**_

 _ **-¿Y crees realmente que encerrándolo en un loquero vas a conseguir que mejore?**_

 _ **-No. Pero al menos va a contar con ayuda profesional necesaria para no volver a hacer a cometer una locura.**_

 _ **-Yo puedo cuidarlo mejor que ellos. Todo lo que necesita yo puedo dárselo.**_

 _ **-No insistas. La decisión ya está tomada. No dejaré que un chico desequilibrado ponga en riesgo tu vida.**_

 _ **-¡No es ningún chico desequilibrado!-**_ Respondió Eiri con furia contenida _ **.- Agradezco que quieras cuidarme pero todo lo que necesita Shuichi para estar mejor, soy yo.**_

 _ **-¡No! Lo que ustedes tienen es una maldita relación enfermiza en la que tarde o temprano una tragedia va a pasar…y yo voy a intentar que la víctima no seas tú.**_

 _ **-Thuoma…por favor.-**_ Intentó sonar conciliador ya que veía que de otra forma no conseguiría lo que se proponía _ **.- Yo puedo cuidarlo, su familia e incluso Nakano creo que podemos darle el sustento que necesita.**_

 _ **-Sí, justamente ¿Eso no fue lo que falló la vez anterior?**_ –Ironizó. _**\- ¿Cómo crees que reaccionarán cuando se enteren que les ocultamos todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora?**_

 _ **-Thouma tú no quieres esto y yo puedo asegurarme que no vuelva a pasar algo así… Solo dame la oportunidad de demostrarlo. Además, como dices, aún nadie sabe dónde está Shuichi, esto es casi un secuestro. Hemos hecho desaparecer a la cara de N.G. Tienes que sacarlo, ahora.**_

El rubio pareció pensarlo y sabía que habían cometido algo que se puede considerar ilegal, cómo reaccionarían todos si se enteraran de lo que habían hecho.

 _ **-De acuerdo.**_ \- Se masajeó un poco los hombros con los ojos cerrados y se colocó recto tomando una decisión _ **.-Dejaré que le den el alta, pero mi condición será que tendrá que seguir un tratamiento con un psicólogo una vez a la semana. Y debes asegurarte que lo haga, si vez algo raro debes decírmelo, no me lo dejes pasar…él, es peligroso.**_

Eiri terminaba de bajar la maleta antes de entrar al departamento, a su lado el cantante permaneció mirando el edificio antes de entrar como si lo hubiera invadido la timidez y no quisiera hacerlo solo. El escritor supo de forma acertada que lo único en que pensaba era lo que había pasado allí antes de irse. Intentó animarlo a hacerlo, cosa que pareció funcionar.

Se dirigieron a la entrada a buscar el correo y entre ellas como siempre se encontraban cartas de fans y algunos presentes. Eiri separaba para quien iba dirigida cada una pero una de ellas no llevaba nombre. Llegó a la puerta y la abrió dándole paso al cantante. _**"¿Tienes hambre?" "No, comí en la clínica antes de venir" "Sí, pero eso es comida de clínica." "¿Y qué?"**_ El rubio frunció el ceño _**"Que es asquerosa. No es comida."**_ afirmó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. _**"Toma, es tu correspondencia"**_ , y por si acaso se quedó con aquella que no tenía no destinatario, ni remitente.

Cada uno tomó una taza de café en la isla de la cocina.

 _ **-No me mires así.-**_ Dijo Shuichi algo incómodo frente al escrutinio.

 _ **-Así cómo.**_

 _ **-No lo sé…como si estuvieras esperando que hiciera algo malo.**_

El escritor se sorprendió, no se había dado cuenta de que tuviera alguna expresión como esa.

 _ **-Lo siento, no me di cuenta. Una cosa, cuando hablé con Thuoma llegamos a un acuerdo…debes seguir con el psicólogo.-**_ Pareció pensarlo un tiempo demasiado largo entonces el escritor insistió.- _**Vamos Shuichi, no es demasiado lo que nos pidió, es solo una vez a la semana.**_

 _ **-¿Durante cuánto tiempo?**_

 _ **-No lo sé. Hasta que el psicólogo considere que estás bien.**_

 _ **-No quiero.**_ \- Dijo el pelirosa a la vez que apretaba sus manos en la taza.

 _ **-¿Quieres estar conmigo?**_ –Le preguntó de forma inmutable.

 _ **-¡Por supuesto!**_

 _ **-Entonces tienes que hacerlo…hazlo por nosotros ¿Quieres que nos separemos?**_

El chico negó insistentemente con la cabeza.

 _ **-No quiero.-**_ Dijo de forma determinante pero luego su tono cambió a uno inseguro _ **.- ¿Tú quieres…?**_

 _ **-No, pero algunas personas creen que deberíamos darnos algo de tiempo. –**_ Shuichi comenzó a sollozar, rodeó la isla y lo abrazó fuerte por la cintura.

 _ **-Yo todavía te amo Yuki. Yo todavía te necesito.**_

El rubio no respondió de inmediato solo lo rodeó con los brazos. _**–Entonces…vamos a intentar que esto funcione pero necesito que me ayudes ¿De acuerdo?-**_ La cabeza rosada sintió varias veces. –Otra cosa, tú familia y tus amigos creen que estuviste de vacaciones conmigo. Ellos no saben nada de lo que pasó.

 _ **-¿Por qué no les dijeron?**_

 _ **-Viste la reacción de Thuoma ¿Cómo crees que hubieran reaccionado el resto si supieran todo?**_

Hiro y su familia le hubieran echado la culpa al escritor por ser infiel, los hubieran querido separar tal como todos y muchos hubieran intentado internarlo, si no conseguían algo peor como poner una denuncia por intento de asesinato y su madre, y su hermana, la preocupación las superaría.

 _ **-Entiendo. Pero…si yo me esfuerzo, entonces, quiero que tú también hagas algo por mí. No quiero que tú me vuelvas a engañar. No quiero que me engañes con ninguna de esas mujerzuelas, ni nadie.**_

 _ **-No lo haré.**_

 _ **-En serio Yuki. En serio que si vuelves a hacerlo no sé qué puedo llegar a hacer.**_

 _ **-No lo haré.-**_ Repitió.

El cantante pareció más que feliz por aquella mentira, tal vez en ese momento el escritor sintió que había dicho la verdad. Pero ahora no podía dormir en las noches sin pensar en que cualquier momento la persona a su lado podría atacarlo…era como si un miedo casi irracional lo hubiera invadido desde que salieron de la clínica, recién ahora notaba que tal vez porque constantemente había gente alrededor no había experimentado el miedo. Incluso la relación se volvió algo extraña, era como si no encontraran el punto en el cual pudieran volver a ser amantes. Pero Eiri no quería dejarlo, era mejor aquello antes que el cantante se fuera de su lado.

Necesitaba hablar con Tachibana, necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que le estaba pasando por su cabeza pero nuevamente su amigo no se encontraba en aquél lugar, el mozo se acercó para darle una cerveza con una sonrisa que no pudo descifrar. Desde que había comenzado a frecuentar aquél lugar, veía a Tachibana cruzar algunas palabras con el bar man.

 _ **-Oye, ¿Sabes algo de Yoshiro?**_

 _ **-¿No lo sabes aún?**_

 _ **-¿Qué?**_

 _ **-Tachibana se suicidó. –**_ El shock en el rostro del escritor debió haber sido muy evidente, porque el bar-man continuó con su explicación. _**– Hace unos días vino la policía preguntando por personas que lo conocieran. Solo lo hicieron para confirmar la hipótesis del suicidio.**_

 _ **-Todavía no me lo creo. Él estaba muy feliz, es más me había dicho que estaba en vías de reconciliación con su ex mujer.**_

 _ **-Eso sí que es raro.**_ -El mozo terminó por encogerse de hombros _ **.-Sí, bueno…la gente miente, ya sabes…Por lo que dijeron los polis él estaba solo en su casa cuando lo hizo y no encontraron el cuerpo hasta que los vecinos denunciaron olores de ese lugar. Ni si quiera el lugar donde trabajaban se preocuparon por saber de él, se dice que lo despidieron unos días antes…creen que fue eso lo que lo llevó al suicidio. Fue muy triste…-**_ Dijo con pesar _ **.- Ni siquiera dejó una carta dirigida a alguien, ese hombre estaba completamente solo.**_

Eiri volvió temprano del bar, se había sorprendido demasiado por la noticia de la muerte de su amigo. Shuichi se encontraba jugando a los videojuegos en la televisión mientras llevaba a la boca unas papas fritas. Se giró a mirarlo y lo saludó desde lejos, con una sonrisa que el apenas devolvió. Eiri se sentó detrás de él, para mirarlo jugar. Se sentía extraño, había perdido a alguien que en poco tiempo había considerado algo así como un amigo. Shuichi se giró y lo miró algo preocupado.

 _ **-Yuki ¿qué pasa?**_

El rubio no dijo nada pero unas ganas enormes de llorar lo invadieron al escuchar simplemente la pregunta y el pequeño corrió a sentarse en su regazo y abrazarlo sin preguntarle nada más, simplemente sabía cuando debía hacerlo. Eiri correspondió el abrazo, él no sabía por qué lloraba pero sentía un vacío enorme. Se dio cuenta que no sabía nada del hombre con el que había hablado y que posiblemente nadie sabía sobre Tachibana las cosas que él sabía o creía que era verdad. Se dio cuenta que tal vez podría haber ayudado a alguien porque tal vez no tuviera a otra persona. Fueron a buscar "amigos" de ese sujeto a un bar ¡Por Dios! el solo pensamiento lo hacía tambalear. Qué tan solo se encontraba ese hombre que nadie sabía que llevaba semanas estando muerto.

Cómo podía explicarle a Shuichi que lloraba por alguien de quien jamás le habló, cómo le podría hacer entender a otras personas que lloraba por alguien que prácticamente había sido como un fantasma para todos. No…para él no, para él no era un fantasma…Tachibana había sido real y tal vez él era el único en ese momento que lloraba por su muerte.

 _ **-No me dejes Shuichi…nunca me dejes…**_

Ese chico que estaba en sus brazos era la única prueba de quién era él en realidad, él sentía que Shuichi viviría más que él y que sería la persona que lo defendiera cuando él no pudiera…pero estaba tan concentrado en eso que no notó que Shuichi nunca respondió.

En la noche le hizo el amor de forma desenfrenada mientras le pedía que no lo olvidara. Quería que Shuichi lo recordara siempre y que si no estaba, lo extrañara. Que si alguna vez estuviera con algún otro hombre o quién sabe, una mujer, recordara que nadie podría ser como era él. Que se diera cuenta que era irremplazable.

El rubio lloraba sobre él mientras repetía _**"Recuérdame siempre"**_ , se lo hizo tan intensamente que las piernas del cantante no dejaban de temblar.

 _ **-¿Me volviste a engañar? –**_ Preguntó con voz insensible y la mirada clavada en el techo de la habitación.

 _ **-¿Qué?**_

 _ **-No es común escucharte decir algo tan dulce.**_ –Eso produjo la furia del escritor _ **.- ¿Me volviste a engañar?**_

 _ **-¿Qué? ¿No puedo decirte algo de esa forma sin engañarte?**_

Shuichi lo miró fijo y honestamente respondió _ **.- No.**_

 _ **-¡Vete al carajo, Shuichi! –**_ Gritó y lo dejó solo en la cama. No entendía qué diablos le había pasado, pero tampoco entendía qué le pasaba al pelirosa. Era cierto que últimamente no lo habían hecho, que parecía que Shuichi debía tener razones para creer que era raro que lo hubieran hecho de tal forma. Pero últimamente tenía miedo de él, fue casi inconsciente que estuvo pendiente de todo lo que hacía el pelirosa en el departamento y aquello también afectó a su amante que parecía dolido cada vez que lo descubría hacer algo así.

Le solía preguntar adónde se había ido el amante atento que lo iba a visitar al psiquiátrico porque había cambiado totalmente una vez que volvieron y a decir verdad, le gustaba cuando Shuichi estaba encerrado porque sabía que solo estaba ahí esperando por él y por nadie más. Pero ahora que estaba suelto no podía tenerlo vigilado tofo el tiempo, la mezcla de inseguridad y miedo lo embargaban hasta frustrarlo, era estúpido lo sabía…pero mentiría si dijera que lo que le dijo Thuoma y su hermano acerca de esa otra personalidad del cantante lo hubiera olvidado.

No pasó mucho tiempo que Shuichi saliera de la clínica para que él se pusiera de nuevo en contacto con Minako…le pareció que el chico lo quería de verdad porque en lugar de enojarse por haber desaparecido mostró preocupación y lo consoló de forma que había dejado de encontrar en el cantante. Pero eso en lugar de hacerlo sentir contento, lo hizo sentir triste.

Pasaron algunos días rutinarios en los que se encerró en su estudio y comenzó a mandar mensajes a Takeda, creía que por fin había dado con la historia que quería escribir pero apenas mandó un saludo fue consciente que no podría contarle aquello. Él era su rival en lo profesional y no debía olvidarlo, aunque no evitaba que lo sintiera como un compañero, no amigo como lo fue Tachibana, si no que sentía con la atracción sexual y en él encontró a alguien con quién hablar sobre lo que hacía y lo entendía.

Shuichi estaba dormido cuando decidió ir a visitar a Takeda, tomaron algunas cervezas y charlaron sobre temas banales. Quién había sacado un nuevo libro, el trabajo de que autores contemporáneos les había parecido mejor. Se abrazaron y se dieron algunos besos, algo que usualmente el rubio no permitía a otras personas.

 _ **-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-**_ Se acomodó en el suelo con su espalda en el pecho del rubio _ **.- ¿Qué es esa cicatriz? ¿Es reciente? –**_ Aún se veía que la marca tenía un color rosado. _**–Parece ser profunda…**_

El rubio miró la marca en el costado, que apenas se dio cuenta cuando el castaño intentó tocarla se apartó por puro instinto.

 _ **-Lo siento ¿Te duele? –**_ Preguntó Minako con preocupación.

 _ **-No. Ya no…pero no dejo que nadie lo toque.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo te lo hiciste?**_ –El rubio lo miró serio y al castaño le dio a entender que no obtendría nada.- _**No entiendo por qué no me cuentas nada. ¿Con él también eres así? ¿Cómo te soporta?**_

 _ **-Ese es problema de él.**_ –Dijo algo molesto. El castaño jugó con sus propios dedos.

 _ **-¿Por qué sigues con él? ¿Qué te gusta de él?**_

 _ **-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?**_

 _ **-No lo sé…aún sigues con él y no lo dejas ¿Qué es lo que hace para retenerte?**_

 _ **-No lo sé…creo que me gusta tener a alguien alrededor.**_

El castaño lo miró un momento sorprendido.

 _ **-Es decir…que ¿No hay nada real entre ustedes? Ya te lo he preguntado alguna vez pero, en serio, ustedes… ¿Tienen un acuerdo o algo así?**_

 _ **-¿Qué?**_

 _ **-Estuve pensando…Es mentira todo eso de la pareja de Japón ¿Cierto? Es solo por prensa ¿No es así? Me refiero, a que ese chico es como una tapadera. Tú puedes salir y hacer tu vida mientras nadie te molesta con eso de encontrar a alguien.**_

No, no era así pero no quería decírselo. Jamás quiso hablarle sobre Shuichi a alguien más. Optó por quedarse en silencio y ante eso el joven sonrió como aliviado y se relajó nuevamente sobre su pecho, envolviéndose en los brazos de Eiri.

 _ **-Eiri.-**_ La voz dudosa lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Minako se giró nuevamente entre sus brazos con una expresión insegura en el rostro. _**–Eiri…creo que te amo**_.

Los ojos dorados lo observaron como si no supiera cómo debería reaccionar ante la declaración y el castaño comenzó a removerse como si temiera haberse precipitado a preguntárselo pero a la vez quisiera una respuesta.

 **-Olvídalo.-** Sonrió falsamente, alejándose del cuerpo del rubio _ **.- No sé por qué lo dije…¿Quieres un café?**_

 _ **-¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?**_ -Takeda lo miró sorprendido pero a la vez algo avergonzado.- _**Dilo.**_

 _ **-Es solo que pensaba que…si estás con él solo por eso… ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo? Puedes ser mi amante…vivir aquí y seguramente la prensa también sería aún mayor. Piénsalo, seríamos colegas y podríamos escribir novelas, juntos.**_

 _ **-Entonces… ¿Era eso lo que escondías entre las palabras "te amo"?**_

 _ **-No.**_ –Se apresuró a responder.- _**De verdad te amo…todo es una excusa para que te quedes conmigo y quiero que algún día me correspondas. No me gusta que después de estar conmigo tengas que volver con él y no me gusta tener que esperar a que él no esté, para poder verte. Tú mismo dijiste que nosotros nos entendemos mejor y lo siento si suena a vanidoso…pero realmente no entiendo ¿Qué pudo haber llamado tu atención de ese chico?**_

Había escuchado demasiado…no necesitaba que alguien hablara sobre cosas que no sabían. El mismo a veces necesitaba recordarse por qué no dejaba a Shuichi ¿Acaso éste estúpido sabía algo las veces que Shuichi había soportado sus intentos por alejarlo de su vida? ¿Acaso sabía que alguna vez Shuichi soportó una violación de varios tipos solo para que su reputación no fuera manchada? ¿Acaso sabía que era la única persona que no se había dado por vencido con él? cuantos tantas otras personas se alejaron y le dejaron muy en claro que no tenía solución.

Ese tipo le acababa de demostrar que era exactamente la clase de estúpido que no soportaba.

 _ **-Dime ¿Por qué me amas?**_ –El rubio se acercó de forma lenta observando cada expresión del otro.- _**¿Qué te gusta más mi rostro o mi cuerpo? O…tal vez ¿Cómo te hago sentir en la cama?**_

 _ **-Sabes que no es así.**_ –Le dijo frunciendo el ceño _ **.- Te conozco. Pude conocer todo de ti y pude encontrar fue a alguien inteligente que a pesar de que tenemos gustos diferentes eres tolerante. La primera vez que nos encontramos admito que esperé encontrar a alguien arrogante, vanidoso y que esperaba que le lamieran las botas…**_

 _ **-Y por eso lo primero que pensaste fue ¿Por qué sale con una persona tan poco atractiva como Shindou Shuichi? ¿Qué te hizo simplemente pensar que yo podría dejarlo?**_

 _ **-¡Siempre te quejas de él! Dices que no te entiende, que vive en su mundo y que no deja de celarte cada vez que sales. Incluso dices que es un idiota. ¿Por qué no pensar que lo dejarías?**_

 _ **-Ese no es asunto tuyo.**_

 _ **-¿Es que acaso te gusta tanto que esté de esa forma encima de ti? ¿Por eso dejas el celular prendido para ver si te llama o si se preocupa por ti?**_

 _ **-Basta.**_ -Gritó en forma amenazante.

 _ **-Te encanta que te busque ¿No es así?**_

 _ **-Cierra la boca.**_

 _ **-Respóndeme ¿Qué tiene ese chico que sea mejor que yo? ¿Qué hace que yo no pueda hacer?**_

El rubio permaneció en silencio durante un momento, durante el cual aprovechó para componerse y pensar en que no deseaba perder a Minako como estaba sintiendo que estaba perdiendo a Shuichi _ **.- Nada. Exactamente, no hay nada que él haga que tú no puedas hacer.**_

 _ **-Entonces ¿Por qué sigues con él?**_

 _ **-Shuichi…no está bien. –**_ Admitió en voz alta a tal punto que le sonó extraño.

 _ **-¿A qué te refieres con que no está bien?**_

 _ **-No sé por dónde empezar…es demasiado complejo.**_ \- Takeda lo miró con algo que le pareció preocupación sincera _ **.- Está teniendo, algunos problemas laborales y stress…a veces frente a situaciones extremas no reacciona como una persona…normal. Por ahora está bien, está haciéndose tratar con un especialista.**_

 _ **-No lo sabía.**_

 _ **-No tenías cómo saberlo.**_

 _ **-¿Y su familia?**_

 _ **-Están con él todo el tiempo que pueden…pero tienen sus propias obligaciones. No puedo dejarlo solo ¿Lo entiendes? –**_ El castaño asintió _ **.- Lo que menos necesita ahora es que alguien desorganice su mundo. Él necesita estabilidad.**_

Pero por mucho que lo pensara había cosas incómodas acerca del cantante. Era como si el chico ahora llevara una especie de aura oscura adónde iba, cada vez que hablaba parecía sospechar de cada cosa que él hacía o decía. Lo celaba, a veces hasta ahogarlo A veces lo expresaba y otras, lo veía apretar la mandíbula, mordía con fuerza su labio a tal punto que en su labio se formó una boquilla o apretaba los puños hasta que sus nudillos quedaban blancos. Vivía molesto la mayor parte del tiempo pero seguía cumpliendo con su trabajo y con las visitas al psicólogo…al menos era lo que Shuichi solía decir, que iba a verlo. Mentiría si dijera que había visto algún avance, a veces notaba que había estado bebiendo y discutían por ello.

A veces escucharlo lo sacaba de quicio, su voz se volvía chillona y siempre terminaba llorando. Él sabía que el mocoso no podía dárselas de mojigato, después de todo también lo había engañado, así que odiaba todo reclamo que viniera de él. Ambos habían elegido su propio camino y aceptar las consecuencias.

Antes que se diera cuenta, todo comenzó a salirse de control… Primero Mizuki comenzó a llamarlo para darle algunos mensajes de Takeda para verse. Sus encuentros con su nuevo amante se hicieron más frecuentes y ya no había distinción entre el día y la noche.

Eiri aprovechaba esos momentos en los que Shuichi visitaba a su psicólogo para escaparse a ver a Takeda. Era como una salida fácil a sus problemas, al menos los olvidaba por momentos. Comenzó a sentir algo más por fuerte por el joven, sintió que cada vez se aferraba más a él para escapar de la realidad y se vio correspondido. Le agradaba estar con alguien tan inteligente como Minako, se sentía comprendido y el humor que compartían ambos era similar. Era extraño pero era el único amante al que no había podido dejar, por él no solo había lujuria si no también admiración.

 _ **-Toma.**_

 _ **-¿Qué es?-**_ Preguntó el rubio.

 _ **-Es la llave de mi casa. Quiero que la tengas para que puedas venir siempre que quieras.**_

 _ **-No creo que debiera tenerla.**_ –Yuki vio aquello como un compromiso, un nivel más en la relación. El castaño se encogió de hombros.

 _ **-Es solo por precaución. A veces no estoy y no quiero que esperes afuera, o tal vez si no quieres ir a tu casa eres libre de venir aquí. Esta semana tengo una firma de autógrafos, así que por unos tres días no voy a estar por aquí.**_

Eiri se convenció y las guardó antes de darle un beso en agradecimiento. La mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba desnudos, lo hacían como si fueran conejos en cada lugar de aquella casa. Al rubio le gustaba apretar tantos las caderas del menor que le dejaban marcas de dedos rojos en su piel blanca.

Se encontró disfrutando tanto de la compañía del castaño que por primera vez se planteó que podría dejar a Shuichi, tomar algo de distancia de todos los problemas que habían estado teniendo. Podía replantearse si realmente "Necesitaba" al cantante.

 _ **-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?**_

Preguntó y el castaño luego de una sorpresa inicial en la cual se quedó sin palabras, le dijo que le encantaría que fuera con él. No sería difícil poner alguna estúpida excusa a Shuichi, fuera verdad o mentira, no le creería. Sería un viaje de en auto de ocho horas y se hospedaría con Minako.

Lo de Shuichi no fue nada sencillo, cuando se lo dijo el cantante se enfureció mucho y le preguntó por qué si sabía que haría un viaje por negocios no se lo había dicho antes y el escritor se aferró a la excusa de que luego de la pelea de hacía unos días el pelirosado se iba temprano y llegaba muy tarde para no verlo.

Esa escapada lo cambió mucho para bien, era agradable caminar por otra ciudad y si bien la mayor parte del día no lo pasaba con Takeda, que iba a las interminables firmas de autógrafos y conferencias que daba en algunos clubs literarios. Lo compensaba demasiado bien en las noches. Una de esas noches decidieron ir a cenar a un lugar que le habían recomendado a Takeda. Comieron varios platos acompañados de vino, ya habían terminado la cena cuando la charla dio un giro.

 _ **-Dudo que cosas como estas calmen tu apetito, pero algo es algo ¿No?**_ – Insinuó.

 _ **-No entiendo.**_

 _ **-Eiri, leo a los escritores de éxito como tú. ¿Cuál es tú secreto para atraer al público?**_

Le sonrió con algo de burla _ **.-Todavía no puedo responder eso.**_

El castaño suspiró mientras lo miraba con algo parecido a la adoración _ **.- No te ofendas pero…a veces creo que es tu belleza más que tu talento.**_ –Revolvió la copa de vino entre sus dedos.- _**¿Siempre escribes acerca de ti mismo?**_

 _ **-No creo que sea yo.**_

 _ **-Pero escribes en primera persona.**_

 _ **-Tú también lo haces.**_

 _ **-Sí, pero yo admito que soy cada uno de mis protagonistas.**_

Eiri sonrió con algo de ironía, por muy cercanos que fueran, le dejaba muy en claro aquella charla que eran rivales. Lo único que opacaba un poco lo que tenían era cuando tocaban el tema profesional, cuando se referían a sí mismos como escritores y hablaban con cierto decoro sobre las obras que los habían tenido a ellos como autores.

Sorprendentemente los días pasaron y apenas se acordó de Shuichi, solo se acordaba ocasionalmente, cuando notaba que al final del día nunca lo había llamado. Ni un solo mensaje para decirle que estaba bien. Takeda estaba a su lado y lo vio suspirar.

 _ **-¿Qué pasa?**_

 _ **-Nada. Es que mañana tendremos que volver.**_

El rubio esperaba una respuesta pero el castaño se hundió en sus pensamientos y Eiri sabía perfectamente qué era lo que pensaba. Tendrían más tiempo si dejara al cantante, ésta vez no le sería fácil escapar a lo que dijera el pelirosa.

Cuando llegó al departamento era bastante tarde y la sala estaba oscura.

 _ **-¿Shuichi?**_

 _ **-Estoy aquí. –**_ Dijo la voz del cantante arrastrando las palabras y estando algo ronca por el esfuerzo.

Al instante sus ojos notaron el ventanal abierto de par en par, dejó el pequeño bolso que se había llevado en la entrada y cuando llegó al balcón encontró a Shuichi sentado en una reposadera con una botella de whisky en el suelo y un vaso en la mano. Estaba despeinado, con los ojos cerrados con rastros de lágrimas…era una imagen bastante patética incluso para él.

El rubio se encontraba cansado pero no dijo nada más que un _**"Vamos"**_ mientras lo agarraba de un brazo. El chico no se negó cuando le quitaron el vaso de la mano con suavidad. Intentó que se levantara por su cuenta pero al notar la torpeza en sus movimientos lo sostuvo por la cintura y lo llevó al baño. Bajó la tapa del inodoro antes de sentarlo y abrió la canilla del agua, con una paciencia tal que en tan pocas veces había tenido con el cantante.

Shuichi se cubría el rostro de la luz del baño, su vista estaba demasiado irritada y los párpados hinchados. Buscó varias cosas que hacer mientras la tina se llenaba, buscó jabones y toallas pero en ningún momento miró a Shuichi. Solo cuando fue necesario se acercó a él para desvestirlo, comenzando por sus zapatillas.

 _ **-Hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacemos.-**_ Su voz no fue más que un susurro _ **.- Dime la verdad, pensaste en dejarme ¿No es así? Querías romper conmigo.**_ – Eiri le sacó la camiseta que llevaba y se dio cuenta que estaba muy frío. Ante el silencio no pudo más hacer que ponerse a llorar, era demasiado angustioso verlo de esa forma _ **.- Cuando te fuiste tú ya tenías a un lugar dónde ir…y me di cuenta que yo no tenía adónde ir, no tengo nada, ni un solo lugar dónde escapar fuera de aquí…No quiero que mi familia se preocupe por mí y ya no quiero depender de Hiro, él siempre pregunta por qué sigo intentándolo y la verdad es que ni si quiera lo sé.**_

El rubio terminó de desnudarlo pero no hizo nada por disminuir la angustia en Shuichi, lo metió en el agua y comenzó a pasar la esponja con dedicación por su cuerpo y lavó su cabello con el shampoo de frutas que solía usar.

Ambos estaban en silencio hundidos en sus pensamientos, el rubio se debatía entre decirle o no decirle que había descubierto una parte de él que le decía que estaba bien si se iba, porque había comprobado que podía vivir sin él. Con Takeda o con quien fuera y la verdad era que no soportaba más los celos, los reclamos, las actitudes casi enfermizas y momentos como aquél, en los que terminaba borracho y llorando.

Lo sacó del agua, lo envolvió en la toalla grande y lo paró frente al espejo. Tomó una toalla más pequeña para secarle el cabello, lo giró mirando al espejo pero su amante no miraba el espejo. Pensó mucho, pensó durante mucho tiempo mientras el sabor agrio amenazaba con llegar a su boca.

 _ **-Terminemos.**_


	4. Chapter 04

" _ **No soy un chico guapo, soy un lobo feroz. Dentro del bosque suelo cazar. Cazo la flor de tu juventud."**_

" _ **Bien lobo, juguemos un juego. Bailemos una danza alegre. Cantemos canciones de amor."**_

" _ **No soy un chico guapo, soy un lobo feroz. Dentro del bosque suelo cazar. No me agradan los juegos de niños sino los juegos siniestros contigo."**_

 _ **Canción: OMNOS, Banda: ELUVEITIE**_

 _ **Capítulo IV: Lo que siento por ti…**_

 _ **-Hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacemos.-**_ Su voz no fue más que un susurro _ **.- Dime la verdad, pensaste en dejarme ¿No es así? Querías romper conmigo.**_ – Eiri le sacó la camiseta que llevaba y se dio cuenta que estaba muy frío. Ante el silencio no pudo más hacer que ponerse a llorar, era demasiado angustioso verlo de esa forma _ **.- Cuando te fuiste tú ya tenías a un lugar dónde ir…y me di cuenta que yo no tenía adónde ir, no tengo nada, ni un solo lugar dónde escapar fuera de aquí…No quiero que mi familia se preocupe por mí y ya no quiero depender de Hiro, él siempre pregunta por qué sigo intentándolo y la verdad es que ni si quiera lo sé.**_

El rubio terminó de desnudarlo pero no hizo nada por disminuir la angustia en Shuichi, lo metió en el agua y comenzó a pasar la esponja con dedicación por su cuerpo y lavó su cabello con el shampoo de frutas que solía usar.

Ambos estaban en silencio hundidos en sus pensamientos, el rubio se debatía entre decirle o no decirle que había descubierto una parte de él que le decía que estaba bien si se iba, porque había comprobado que podía vivir sin él. Con Takeda o con quien fuera y la verdad era que no soportaba más los celos, los reclamos, las actitudes casi enfermizas y momentos como aquél, en los que terminaba borracho y llorando.

Lo sacó del agua, lo envolvió en la toalla grande y lo paró frente al espejo. Tomó una toalla más pequeña para secarle el cabello, lo giró mirando al espejo pero su amante no miraba el espejo. Pensó mucho, pensó durante mucho tiempo mientras el sabor agrio amenazaba con llegar a su boca.

 _ **-Terminemos.**_

Esa palabra que tanto deseaba salir de sus labios escapó al fin, pero no de los suyos propios sino del contrario. El escritor paró en seco y tragó duro. Su estómago se contrajo dolorosamente como si lo hubieran golpeado pero Shuichi parecía recompuesto, con una máscara de frialdad.

 _ **-Si no me quieres ¿Qué haces perdiendo tu tiempo conmigo? Ya no me tocas… y tengo miedo de perder el control en cualquier momento. Y sé bien que sientes lo mismo que yo…**_

 _ **-¿Ya no me amas?**_

Shuichi permaneció unos segundos mirándolo por el reflejo del espejo y luego se miró así mismo.

 _ **-La verdad es que si no cogieras tan bien no sé si seguiría contigo.**_

Le secó el pelo con algo de brusquedad y de igual forma le peinó el cabello mientras le hablaba.

 _ **-Mira al espejo.**_ –Le tomó la barbilla para que mirara su rostro en el espejo _ **.-¡Mírate al espejo! Dime ¿Sabes quién es él?**_

Shuichi no respondió como si meditara que era lo que debía decir, pero sin quererlo una lágrima se le escapó.

 _ **-Ese chico es Shindou Shuichi. Y ese hombre que se encuentra a su lado no deja que nadie se meta en su vida, pero ese hombre…le pidió a Shuichi que fuera la única persona que se quedara a su lado para siempre. Nunca le pidió a nadie más algo como eso.**_ –Shuichi cerró fuertemente los ojos unos segundos y dejó escapar varias lágrimas más _ **.- Abre los ojos ¡Míralo!**_ –Gritó _ **.- Ese chico que vez ahí es lo más importante en su vida… ¿Lo entiendes? Shuichi ¿Lo entiendes?**_

El pelirosa tuve que sostenerse del mármol para no caer cuando el rubio lo soltó con furia dejándolo en el baño. Sabía que no saldría de allí hasta dentro de un rato, seguramente estaría llorando, pero se encontraba demasiado furioso como hablarle. Sonrió con ironía al pensar que había tenido la oportunidad perfecta para dejarlo…pero lo que sintió fue más terrorífico…pensar en estar unos días lejos era posible, no así pensar en una vida sin él era imposible.

Shuichi salió al rato un poco más calmo.

 _ **-Hasta ayer a la noche no sabía si volverías y después de tanto tiempo pensé en quitarme la vida**_ -Le hablaba desde el umbral de la puerta del baño _ **.- ¿Tanto miedo tienes de decirme que habías decidido terminarme? No importa lo que hayas dicho hace unos minutos, no deja de lastimar que hayas pensado en abandonarme.**_

 _ **-Estás borracho, Shuichi.**_

 _ **-¡No! Sé que no lo vas a reconocer, pero sé perfectamente que querías dejarme. Ahora soy yo quien no sabe si quiero seguir con esta mierda que tenemos.**_

Al día siguiente Shuichi hizo que Eiri lo llevara al aeropuerto. Había comprado un boleto para irse durante el fin de semana diciendo que necesitaba algo de espacio para pensar. _**"Lo siento."**_ Le dijo Yuki mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda.

 _ **-Esto es por los dos.**_ –Dijo el pelirosa sin girarse _ **.- ¿Por qué simplemente no puedes dejarme? Si tuvieras el valor de decirme realmente lo que sientes todo sería más fácil para los dos.**_

Durante esos días el rubio lo llamó varias veces, durante los cuales tuvieron charlas incómodas pero que ninguno desistía, en una de ellas el escritor le dijo _**"Estaré esperando a que vuelvas"**_ y cuando lo escuchó del otro lado llorar supo que Shuichi volvería. Nunca le dijo adónde se iba y mucho menos le dijo adónde se hospedaría para que no pudiera buscarlo.

Pero cuando lo vio llegar al aeropuerto Shuichi estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas que no dudó en correr a sus brazos y el escritor lo abrazó con fuerza. _**"No te vuelvas a ir de esa forma. Al menos hazme saber que estás bien, no dejes que me preocupe de esa forma Shuichi", "¿Cómo sabías a qué hora volvería?, "No lo sabía, llegué hace seis horas y si te soy honesto, es pura casualidad que te haya encontrado."**_

El escritor lo había ido a esperar en dónde Shuichi le había dicho que se quedara la primera vez que se despidieron, para asegurarse que no supiera adónde iba pero el escritor no necesitaba ver su rostro o cabello para saber que era él, incluso juraba que estando ciego podría reconocer su presencia.

La semana comenzaría y el escritor sabía que Shuichi tendría que trabajar al día siguiente, como había estado en el departamento y el cantante no llegaba, decidió ir a esperarlo, no iba a admitir que a cada hora que pasaba sus esperanzas de que el pelirosa volviera iba dejando lugar a la desesperación a tal punto que creyó que si lo llamaba con la mente muy fuerte Shuichi aparecería. Podía ser infantil, pero creía que eso era lo que había devuelto al cantante a sus brazos. Comenzó a cuestionarse por qué si en un momento pensó que podría dejarlo ahora no podía hacer otra cosa más que desear que volviera…

Entrada la mañana aprovechó a llamar a la editorial para negociar que se le diera un plazo más extenso por problemas personales pero se mostraron renuentes y molestos porque ya se había excedido del período máximo. Intentó actuar como lo que era…uno de los escritores más importantes de la editorial pero aquello solo empeoró la situación en la cual por primera vez le colgaron el teléfono. Se enfureció tanto que no volvió a llamarlos.

Fue a la editorial personalmente, supo por Mizuki que el director había vuelto de sus vacaciones. No tenía demasiada confianza con él, solo lo veía en entregas de premios o eventos sociales, pero por lo que le habían dicho la decisión de no darle más plazos había venido de su parte.

Qué podía decir de un tipo que nunca estaba en el lugar, sus empleados apenas conocían su rostro. Se la pasaba en viajes por el mundo y había heredado la empresa hacía unos años pero no significaba que fuera para peor, a pesar de todo no hubo cambios radicales.

 _ **-Lo siento Sr. Uesugui pero el director Matsuda no puede atenderlo, se encuentra ocupado.**_

 _ **-Es la cuarta vez que me dicen lo mismo esta semana.-**_ Dijo perdiendo los estribos con la empleada que para su desgracia debía estar demasiado acostumbrada a ese tipo de trato. Ella levantó su vista para mirarlo sobre sus lentes.

 _ **-Lo siento, es un hombre ocupado. Le pido si es tan amable, puede esperarlo a que se desocupe o puede arreglar una cita como todos hacen.-**_ Le dijo mientras transformaba su rostro semi-amable a uno de total irritación.

 _ **-Lo que necesito hablar es urgente, no puede esperar tres semanas para que me atiendan.**_

 _ **-Por favor sensei, baje la voz.**_ –Rogó Mizuki a su lado.

 _ **-¿Qué es todo este escándalo?**_

La voz profunda se escuchó antes que la puerta de la oficina se abriera de forma brusca y diera paso a un hombre de grandes proporciones e intimidante.

 _ **-Disculpe Sr. Matsuda. El Sr. Uesugui desea hablar con usted. Le dije que estaba ocupado pero no…**_

 _ **-Deja que yo me encargue. –**_ Se dirigió con su mirada severa al escritor, obviamente molesto. Era increíble que solo tuviera unos cinco años más que él. _**–Síganme.**_

Una vez que entraron a la oficina, los guió e hizo que se acomodaran en los asientos y quitó los papeles que estaban regados por el escritorio. El escritor le expuso de manera correcta lo que había pasado y que no sabía ni siquiera si aún seguía trabajando para ellos.

 _ **-¿Usted tiene la más mínima idea de cuántos escritores quisieran tener el contrato con el que usted cuenta? ¿Le parece justo que siendo de esa forma usted se pueda permitir no cumplir con los términos del contrato?**_ –Su mirada era severa e intimidante. El hombre le recordaba a la figura de un policía retirado, más que al director de una editorial. _**– Tenemos contratos firmados con varias empresas que se encargan de imprimir y de diseñar los libros, todo el dinero se va a perder porque las correcciones no estarán a tiempo, porque el libro no ha sido escrito ni decidido su aprobación porque, justamente, no contamos con un escritor responsable que haya cumplido con la propuesta de una idea y le recuerdo Sr. Uesugui que ha superado ampliamente el límite máximo de plazos. En cuatro meses deberíamos estar imprimiendo el libro para que salga en la fecha programada. Si no podemos hacerlo tendremos que rescindir del contrato con usted y deberá pagar una suma importante de dinero por incumplimiento contractual.**_

 _ **-Deme dos meses**_. – Los ojos de Mizuki se abrieron enormemente _ **.- Sé que en un mes puedo preparar algo que supere sus expectativas y supongo que las correcciones llevaran un mes más.**_

 _ **-Lo siento pero no puedo arriesgarme a esperar tanto tiempo por un escrito que además necesita ser pulido en las ideas que se presente.**_

 _ **-Pero…si trabajo con alguien más seria posible.**_ –Por primera vez el rostro de Matsuda mostró interés _ **.- ¿Qué diría si consiguiera escribir un libro con Minako Takeda?**_

 _ **-Bueno…eso salió mejor de lo que pensé.**_ –Afirmó el rubio que sentía que tenía todo a favor.

 _ **-Usted está loco ¿Cómo se atrevió a comprometer a Takeda en un trabajo que no lo incumbe? ¿Y usted qué sabe si él no está trabajando en algo nuevo? ¿Si no acepta?**_

El escritor fingió estar preocupado por ello y sacó el teléfono y marcó el teléfono de Takeda.

 _ **-Oye Minako.**_ \- La editora frunció el ceño por la familiaridad usada _ **.- ¿Quieres que trabajemos juntos?**_ –Al parecer del otro lado el castaño estaba confuso por la propuesta _ **.- Llama a tu editor, voy con Mizuki a tú casa.**_ \- De nuevo se hizo una pausa _ **.- Bueno, entonces vamos a mi departamento.**_

 _ **-¿Qué dijo?**_

 _ **-Que en su casa no es posible trabajar gracias a unos molestos vecinos. Iremos a mi departamento.**_

 _ **-¿Shindou estará bien con ello?**_

 _ **-Hoy no va a estar hasta tarde, tiene psicólogo.**_

 _ **-Me siento mal por él.**_ –Dijo la editora en voz baja.

 _ **-¿Por qué?**_ \- Presionó el escritor para saber si se atrevería a decirle lo que pensaba, y tuvo razón ella no se atrevió.

Se reunieron en el departamento del rubio y luego de cruzar algunas palabras, Minako no lo dudó, dijo que la mejor opción que tenían era darles una oferta a la que no se pudieran negar y esa era claramente que ambos escritores se unieran para sacar un libro. Estuvieron tan entretenidos con lo que le propondrían a la editorial y arreglando tantos detalles sobre ello que solo lo recordó cuando Shuichi cruzaba el umbral de la puerta.

Se sintió molesto porque sabía que podría haber evitado el desafortunado encuentro si hubiera estado alerta.

 _ **-¡Hola Yuki!-**_ Se detuvo de inmediato _ **.- Oh, Lo siento. Hola. No sabía que había alguien más**_.

 _ **-Hola Shindou-kun.**_

Le dijo con una dulce sonrisa que el cantante devolvió con el saludo. Antes que pudiera frenarlo, el joven castaño se levantó de su lugar para saludar a Shuichi también y unos pasos detrás su editor quien se mantuvo serio.

 _ **-Oh. Tú debes ser Shindou Shuichi. Eh escuchado mucho acerca de ti.**_ –El rubio miraba la escena irreal mientras ambos estrechaban las manos. Shuichi se sonrojó ante la atención de Minako, el rubio estaba en guardia por cualquier cosa que dijera o hiciera el otro escritor. _**–Me llamo Minako Takeda y soy escritor.**_

Fue leve, pero el cantante se sorprendió y le dio una mirada veloz al escritor sin ser notado por el resto. Luego volvió su mirada al editor que se encontraba delante de él ahora y lo saludó algo incómodo.

 _ **-Shuichi estamos trabajando ¿Puedes dejarnos?**_

 _ **-Hai...Hai…Podrías saludarme antes ¿Sabes?**_ –Lo miró ahora un poco molesto. _**–Lo siento**_.-Dijo dirigiéndose al resto con una sonrisa. _ **\- Iré a tomar una ducha y luego a la habitación.**_

Mizuki fue la primera en dirigirle una mirada de reprimenda pero el escritor que éste ignoró, lo único que quería era sacar de allí a Shuichi. Pero Takeda tenía la mirada fija en Shuichi sin expresión alguna, como si intentara atravesarlo o desentrañar, seguramente qué era lo que tenía aquél chico. Podía afirmar que había un rastro de algo parecido a los celos u odio, se giró y se encontró con la mirada del rubio pero al parecer Shuichi lo notó porque frunció el ceño.

 _ **-No creo que sea necesario.-**_ Dijo Takeda con falsa cortesía _ **.- Creo que hemos avanzado bastante por hoy.**_

Los vio marcharse y ambos permanecieron mirándose uno al otro y el rubio pensó rápidamente que lo había descubierto.

 _ **-Yuki ¿Ese tipo no es tú rival? –**_ Señaló adonde se habían ido _ **.- ¿Qué es eso de que van a trabajar juntos?**_

 _ **-Ah…eso.-**_ Suspiró aliviado.

 _ **-¿A qué viene ese suspiro?**_ –Preguntó mientras lo seguía camino a la cocina _ **.- ¿Hay algún problema?**_

 _ **-No la verdad.**_ –abrió y se llevó una cerveza a los labios. No quería contarle que podría ser que se quedara sin trabajo en la editorial _ **.- Solo que tal vez trabajemos juntos en un libro.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué? Siempre odiaste trabajar con alguien más.**_ –Frunció el ceño _ **.- Además ¿No fue por su culpa que estuviste de tan mal humor durante la nominación de premios al mejor escritor del año?**_

Esta vez quien frunció el ceño fue el rubio y levantó los hombros restándole importancia. _**–No hay nada que pueda hacer. La propuesta es muy buena y no puedo rechazarla ¿Cómo te fue hoy en el trabajo?**_

El joven de cabellos rosados ignoró el cambio tan poco sutil de tema, por parte del escritor con una mueca. _**–Bien...creo.**_

 _ **-Pensé que tenías turno con el psicólogo.**_

 _ **-Noup. Tengo los jueves.**_ –El rubio asintió, dándose cuenta que había confundido el día.

 _ **-¡Diablos! Hoy tendría que haber ido a buscar un traje para la entrega de premios.**_ -Shuichi lo miró como si aquello no le importara demasiado _ **.- ¿Tú tienes el tuyo?**_

 _ **-¿Mi qué?**_ – Dijo mientras tomaba un durazno de la heladera.

 _ **-Tú traje ¿O piensas que iré solo a la gala?**_

 _ **-Como no lo mencionaste, no sabía si querías que te acompañara.**_

 _ **-Asumí que ya lo dabas por hecho.**_

 _ **-Bien.**_ \- Dijo frunciendo el ceño un poco _ **.- Entonces tendremos que ir de compras.**_

 _ **-¿Compras?**_ –Bufó el escritor con sarcasmo.

 _ **-¿De nuevo recibiste un traje de diseñador?**_ –El rubio tomó su cerveza mientras asentía con la cabeza.

 _ **-Bueno, creo que es genial que los diseñadores de ropa te pidan que uses solo sus modelos aunque siempre te niegues a modelar y solo los uses para eventos sociales.**_

Eiri recibía varias propuestas para sacarse fotos con ropa de muchos diseñadores y marcas, aunque hasta ahora se negaba a las sesiones de fotos, o ser la cara de alguna marca o producto. Él decía que era escritor y no modelo, creía firmemente que le quitaría credibilidad a su carrera cuando se reuniera en eventos con otros escritores. En cambio el cantante optaba por ir a algunas tiendas con las que trabajaba y le hacían los trajes que usaba en las giras. En realidad, el cantante disfrutaba de ir de compras.

Antes que se diera cuenta Shuichi estaba cerca suyo acariciando su mejilla y en su mirada había adoración.

 _ **-A veces te envidio, eres demasiado perfecto.**_ –Le dio una dulce sonrisa _ **.- Los demás pueden verlo también. Te envidio porque estoy seguro que no sabes lo que es ser rechazado**_.- Agregó de forma casi pensativa, mientras su mirada se perdía por la piel pálida _ **.- No sabes lo que es sentir algo de vergüenza o timidez.**_ –La sonrisa se desvaneció y ya no quedaba rastro de la escena anterior, parecía haber algo de tristeza. – _**Siempre eres tan seguro…me gustaría ser como tú.**_

Nadie veía a Shuichi como una persona atractiva, la imagen infantil que él daba era muchas veces lo que hacía que olvidaran que se trataba de un adulto con una vida sexual activa, gracias a él. Eran muy pocas las veces que el cantante le mostraba aquella inseguridad que tapaba tan bien en su hiperactiva actitud. Pero él creía que era mejor así, nadie lo miraría, era solo para él.

Tomo la mano de su mejilla y la besó, logrando un sonrojo y un brillo de deseo en la mirada del menor. Dejó la cerveza a un lado y lo besó profundamente. Esa noche hicieron el amor con intensidad, el rubio quería borrar todo mal pensamiento del menor que se aferró con desesperación a lo que se le ofrecía. Casi había olvidado lo que era estar de esa forma con el cantante y él mismo, se obligó a olvidar sus propios pensamientos acerca de que Shuichi pudiera lastimarlo, aunque no pudiera quitarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza del todo, en especial porque siempre Shuichi acariciaba la herida que le había provocado con el cuchillo. La besaba dulcemente y decía que quería borrar el dolor que le había causado era solo en ese momento cuando se sentía extraño, realmente…no quería borrar el recuerdo de que fuera Shuichi quién la hizo.

La mesa redonda se encontraba llena, su jefe Matsuda y su asistente se encontraban con ellos. Mizuki y Shuichi se encontraban cada uno a su lado, en frente de ellos Takeda y su editor. Ese evento era para entregar premios a los escritores, uno de no demasiada importancia. Estaban anunciando a los nominados a mejor relato publicado en revistas literarias, futuros escritores o personas que tal vez nunca volvieran a publicar algo en su vida.

Giró a ver a Takeda y se encontró con la mirada de éste, que luego de una sorpresa por saberse descubierto mirándolo le sonrió. Observó a Shuichi por el rabillo que estaba hablando con Mizuki que por lo que le entendió le explicaba las grandes figuras de la escritura que se encontraban allí esa noche, de las que seguramente Shuichi no tenía ni la más pálida idea de quiénes eran.

Cuando observó detenidamente a Shuichi se sorprendió, al comienzo le había insistido para que llevara un traje pero le dijo que confiara en él. Le tendría que haber hecho caso, tenía una boina negra sobre sus cabellos rosados y vestía como si fuera un pintor de arte conceptual, llevaba un tapado negro con agujeros ajustado al cuerpo, debajo una remera roja, un pantalón ajustado y botas de cuero negro con plataforma. Le sorprendió que hubiera elegido él mismo esa vestimenta, le había pedido previamente ver lo que él llevaría para que su remera combinara con el rojo vino de su camisa, el simplemente llevaba un traje negro y una corbata angosta negra.

Antes de entrar al salón fueron abordados por cientos de periodistas y les sacaron más fotos que a cualquiera de los otros presentes, había algunas fanáticas de Shuichi o de la pareja como siempre, que gritaban sus nombres a todo pulmón.

Habían pasado cuarenta minutos y el rubio ya había ganado tres estatuillas, en cambio Takeda había ganado dos. Por cada vez que lo hacían se dirigían al escenario con su editora, su jefe y decían algunas palabras de agradecimiento, pero no se encontraba satisfecho todavía…y por lo que veía Takeda tampoco. En ninguna de las nominaciones ambos se habían cruzado…solo en una lo harían.

 _ **-Y los nominados al mejor libro del año. Son…**_ \- La presentadora hizo una pausa donde demostraba toda su fingida y extrema torpeza para abrir un sobre que no estaba pegado, solo para crear más tensión _ **.- Fervor, de Cassandra Usme. 1872, de J.B. Ikari. Los ojos de Kasumi, de Ukyo Sananda. El fin de las horas, de Takeda Minako. Quédate por siempre, de Yuki Eiri.**_

El rubio no notó lo tenso que estaba hasta ese momento, a comparación de los otros libros el suyo sonaba como un libro para estúpidas adolescentes enamoradas ¿Por qué no lo llamó "Dime amor"? Sintió vergüenza de lo mal que sonó el título entre todo el resto. Era el único libro de romance entre ellos. Cómo se le ocurrió pensar que podría ser tomado en serio con un título como ese, ahora esperaba que fuera un detalle menor y al menos se hubieran dedicado a leer su interior.

Incluso el libro de Takeda sonaba con un tinte de delicadeza en su título, ¡cómo le permitieron ponerle ese nombre tan patético! Iba a matar a Mizuki en el momento que pudiera hacerlo por permitirlo.

La pequeña mano sobre la suya lo apretó debajo de la mesa llamando su atención. Shuichi lo miraba intentando calmarlo y por fin, pudo tomar un poco de aire y exhalar, apretando la mano del menor.

 _ **-Y el ganador es… "Quédate por siempre." de Yuki Eiri.**_ –Gritó la presentadora y todas las dudas de Eiri se esfumaron, él sabía desde un principio que iba a ganar…por qué había dudado tanto al final. Pasó en frente por tercera vez siendo acompañado de gritos de felicitaciones y apoyo.

 _ **-Muchas gracias.**_ –Dijo cuando los aplausos no dejaban de sonar _ **.- Muchas gracias. La verdad ya me eh quedado sin palabras…no puedo terminar de agradecer a toda la gente que hizo posible que este libro se publicara. Haber ganado este premio entre escritores que admiro y entre trabajos tan buenos como "Los ojos de Kasumi"**_ – Buscó con la mirada a su escritora quien asintió con una sonrisa mientras lo aplaudía _ **.- y "El fin de las horas",**_ -Dirigió su mirada a Takeda que también sonreía y le daba a entender que sabía que Eiri ganaría.- _ **me hace sentir realmente orgulloso.**_ –Su vista se clavó en esa persona que también se encontraba en la mesa con una enorme sonrisa de orgullo _ **.- Pero éste libro te lo dediqué a ti, éste libro fue escrito completamente para ti…así que es justo que también te dedique este premio. Esto también es para ti Shuichi.**_

Amó el rostro que lo miró con sorpresa, sus manos dejaron de aplaudir atónito y sus enormes ojos se cristalizaron casi de inmediato, sabía que era un llorón y que lo hacía hubiera o no gente. El rubio se abrazó y saludó a la gente a su alrededor en el escenario tan rápido como pudo para después correr y abrazar a Shuichi con fuerza. Su corazón latía a mil por la adrenalina y la felicidad de haber ganado.

Esa noche luego de la entrega de premios, se quedaron, a lo que era la fiesta posterior. El cantante se había calmado bastante y una multitud de personas del ambiente se acercaron a felicitarlo, así que dejó a cargo de Mizuki del cantante, que también se encontraba sorprendida por lo que había hecho el escritor. Nunca antes había dedicado nada a nadie más que por cortesía y ella tenía que admitir que estaba feliz por haberlo visto hacer algo así.

Eiri se rodeó de otros escritores y Minako apareció a su lado, todos comentaban cosas de la gala o se felicitaban entre ellos. Pudo notar ciertas miradas de recelo y molestia que le dirigía, pero aquél lugar no era el indicado para preguntar qué rayos le pasaba.

En un momento pidió permiso y se fue al baño, para fijarse como lucía en el espejo, al rato Minako entró detrás de él poniendo seguro al baño después de revisar que estuvieran solos.

 _ **-¿Qué haces?**_ –Las manos del joven se posaron en su pecho por encima de la camisa y le habló al oído con un tono molesto.

 _ **-Así que "Un libro que fue escrito completamente para ti" ¿No?**_

 _ **-No me digas que estás celoso por eso.**_ –Le dijo con burla el rubio. Takeda acarició y bajó un poco sus manos hasta donde empezaba el pantalón, subiendo y bajando.

 _ **-No tengo razones para ponerme celoso de él. Aunque admito que me molesta verte tan cariñoso**_

 _ **-Es mi pareja.**_

 _ **-Frente a otros, pero como amante me tienes a mí.**_ –Le abrazo que le dio por la espalda fue casi posesivo y a la vez cálido.

 _ **-Ya te dije lo que pasa con él…**_

 _ **-Lo sé, pero yo te amo más que él ¿Por qué no puedes estar conmigo?**_ –Su rostro mostró algo de tristeza.- _**No puedo soportar que tengas que cumplir con él.**_

 _ **-¿Cumplir?**_

 _ **-Sí como un marido con su esposa solo porque estuvieron muchos años y no quieren divorciarse. Es obvio que estás aburrido de él, no por nada me tienes a mí.**_

El rubio se soltó del agarre para mirarlo de frente sin expresión, Takeda no necesitaba explicaciones. El castaño estaba hermoso con el cabello peinado hacia un costado y el traje ajustado a su silueta. El joven notó la mirada sobre su cuerpo y entonces le acarició suavemente el pecho bajando por su vientre hasta su bulto que se despertaba poco a poco.

 _ **-¿Por qué no lo dejas? Ven a vivir conmigo.**_ –Le abrió la bragueta y bajó sus pantalones, buscando su miembro _ **.- Yo puedo darte todo lo que quieras.**_ –Lo sacó de la ropa interior y lo llevó a su boca. Realizándole un trabajo dedicado, lo cual le hizo sonreír burlón…por lo menos hasta el momento que comenzó a disfrutarlo con gemidos roncos y fuertes. Apretó los cabellos castaños sobre su hombría hasta que con fuerza acabó en ellos, le dio un beso de agradecimiento, luego de subirse los pantalones de forma egoísta lo dejó en el baño para que se arreglara solo, no sin antes decirle.

 _ **-Deberías estar feliz. Ahora somos compañeros de trabajo y pasaremos mucho más tiempo juntos.**_ \- Dijo Eiri, Minako le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

 _ **-Créeme. Estoy feliz por eso**_.

Cuando regresó no tardó en encontrar con la mirada a Shuichi que ahora hablaba con su jefe y Mizuki. Les sonreía pero parecía algo incómodo porque cuando lo vio le sonrió ampliamente.

 _ **-Eiri ¿Dónde estabas? Todo el mundo preguntaba por ti.**_ –Le dijo en voz baja y el rubio le respondió de igual forma.

 _ **-Me escapé un rato, ya no aguantaba estar aquí.**_

 _ **-Yo tampoco…me saludan llamándome por mi nombre y no sé si debería o no, conocerlos.**_

Se acercaron al grupo y se disculparon diciendo que al día siguiente el cantante tenía que prepararse para un pequeño tour y debía descansar. En el auto que manejaba el rubio, Shuichi estaba callado y cuando lo miró estaba dando un gran bostezo.

 _ **-¿Uh? Ahora que lo pienso…no me despedí de Takeda.**_

 _ **-Descuida que no se va a morir por eso**_.- Dijo el rubio sin inmutarse.

 _ **-Lo sé, me refería solo a ser algo cortés. ¿Sabes?…me cayó bien ese escritor.**_

Eiri se quedó en silencio, intentando pensar qué quería decir con que "le había caído bien". Estaba hablando sin saberlo de su amante, el que hacía unos minutos atrás estaba diciéndole que debía dejarlo.

 _ **-Digo…me pareció agradable.**_

 _ **-No puedes decir que alguien te cae bien solo por haber cruzados dos palabras con él.**_ –Dijo molesto, a lo que Shuichi se sorprendió porque no lo esperaba.

 _ **-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué hice mal ahora para que me trates así?**_

 _ **-Nada. Disculpa…tuve un mal día.**_

Permanecieron en silencio un rato hasta que el cantante volvió a hablar.

 _ **-¿Ése tipo es el jefe de la editorial?**_

 _ **-Sí, Matsuda.**_

 _ **-Sí, él. Me hace sentir incómodo cuando lo veo.**_

 _ **-Todo el mundo se siente incómodo al verlo.**_

 _ **-¿En serio? Es que…se comporta como si fuera un policía o algo así. Es algo intimidante.**_

- _ **Digamos que tiende actuar así, es como un sargento cuando se trata de trabajo.-**_ Pensó un poco más.- _**Y cuando no se trata de trabajo también.**_

Shuichi se rió por el comentario.

 _ **-¿Cuándo van a empezar a trabajar en el nuevo libro?**_

 _ **-No lo sé ¿Por qué?**_

 _ **-Bueno porque supongo que necesitaran más espacio en el departamento ¿No?**_

 _ **-Podemos arreglarnos para trabajar mientras estás en N.G.**_

 _ **-Es que quería decirte que no hay problema por eso, la semana que viene empezamos un tour por varias ciudades, así que solo tendrás que soportarme estos días nada más.**_

Bueno, no era que le molestara la presencia de Shuichi pero la verdad sería incómodo que Takeda estuviera allí con Shuichi alrededor.

Cuando llegaron al departamento el cantante se acercó rápido hacia él para robarle un beso que lo dejó helado. Shuichi se separó al no ver respuesta y necesitó explicarse. _**–Gracias por la dedicatoria.**_ –El pelirosa volvió a besarlo más profundo pero el escritor no se sentía capaz de hacerlo después de tal día y lo que había hecho en el baño con Minako lo había dejado agotado. Así que tratando de ser lo más suave posible, habló.

 _ **-Lo siento Shuichi, hoy estoy cansado.**_

 _ **-Oh…sí, lo siento. No lo pensé.**_

 _ **-¿Shu?**_ –Lo miró fijamente al ver una expresión que no le gustó. Era una mezcla entre decepción y tristeza _ **.- ¿Qué pasa?**_

 _ **-Nada.-**_ Negó con la cabeza, pero su voz sonó algo amarga _ **.- Vamos a acostarnos.**_

Lo tomó por el brazo antes que se pudiera alejar más y Shuichi lo miró, aún llevando esa dolorosa expresión.

 _ **-¿Qué...está pasando?**_

Pareció pensarlo antes de hablar _ **.- Estoy seriamente pensando…por qué me tienes aquí si ya casi no me tocas .Te siento distante…**_

Se liberó del agarre y lo vio marcharse hacía la habitación, dejándolo en la sala. Caminó al baño y vio a Shuichi cambiarse para dormir…cuando salió del baño Shuichi estaba fingiendo estar dormido, podía decirlo porque su respiración no era profunda. Se acostó de costado hacia el lado del cantante, dudando en buscar algún contacto o no, a su vez Shuichi miraba hacia el armario.

Cerró los ojos buscando dormir pero en medio de la oscuridad y ya pasada poco más de una hora, la luz del celular de Shuichi lo despertó. El chico tapaba la pantalla para que no le diera en el rostro, pero se iluminaba toda la habitación ¿A quién diablos le escribía cuando creía que él dormía? Fácilmente eran las tres de la madrugada y permaneció mandando y recibiendo mensajes durante un buen tiempo, hasta incluso lo escuchó ocultar una risa…eso lo molestó.

Se despertó al día siguiente solo en la cama, para notar que era tarde y Shuichi se había marchado sin despedirse. Hermosa forma de levantarse, Takeda vendría para comenzar con el borrador a las once porque imaginaban que luego de la entrega de premios se acostarían tarde. Eso le dio tiempo a bañarse, ordenar algo la casa y buscar escritos con las ideas que podría proponer. Cuando el castaño llegó lo hizo con un pastel, en ese tiempo Takeda había aprendido sobre sus gustos por lo dulce. Increíblemente lograron crear un esquema de una historia en cinco horas hasta el final, ya fuera porque ambos eran profesionales o porque a ambos les apasionaba crear mundos completos en sus cabezas, se sincronizaban como nunca antes lo habían hecho estando solos, incluso se permitieron escribir el comienzo del borrador de la novela a la cual le calcularon unas 300 páginas.

Había por momentos que discutían de forma inevitable, al dar ideas de cómo se desarrollaría la escena en la que relataban la idea y el escritor estaba pendiente de la llegada de Shuichi. Cosa que Takeda notaba que al rubio lo incomodaba.

 _ **-¿A qué hora llega Shuichi?**_

 _ **-A las 21.**_ –El castaño se sorprendió porque apenas eran las seis.

 _ **-Eso significa que todavía tenemos mucho tiempo.-**_ Dijo con insinuación.

 _ **-Primero tenemos que avanzar con esto.**_

Suichi llegó un poco más de las nueve con una bolsa de comida, le había mandado un mensaje para que no cocinara. El escritor lo notó algo ido pero cuando le preguntó le dijo que estaba cansado porque K quería que terminaran la grabación pero su voz por el agotamiento se había vuelto ronca y no lograba alcanzar los tonos. Lo observó dirigirse a la habitación luego de bañarse solo despidiéndose con un **"Buenas noches"**. Aún no había resuelto el rechazo que le había dado el día anterior, le dolió que tampoco el cantante hubiera querido solucionar eso…pero seguramente esta vez realmente estaba cansado y con ese pensamiento se acostó de nuevo a su lado, boca abajo, no se atrevió a tocarlo pero permaneció mucho tiempo mirando su espalda hasta dormirse.

Al día siguiente, nuevamente se levantó solo. No hubo un aviso de que el cantante se hubiera ido y era temprano incluso para que se fuera a trabajar ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a estar enojado por haberlo rechazado a tener relaciones?

Takeda llegó esta vez temprano y comenzaron con el trabajo. Al comienzo trabajaron sin problemas, comentaron algunos huecos a medida que avanzaban, él era bueno con los diálogos y Takeda era bueno en detallar las escenas y buscar palabras que embellecieran la narrativa.

 _ **-Emilie espera el tren que la lleva lejos y… ¿Después qué? ¿Cómo hacemos para que no suba a él?**_

 _ **-Mmm…**_ -Sacó su cigarrillo y se alejó un poco del monitor _ **.- Si ponemos que le roban es demasiado obvio…en realidad cualquier desgracia sonaría forzada.**_

 _ **-Pero si ponemos que se queda sin ninguna razón va sonar muy vacío.**_

 _ **-Entonces…digamos que comienza a pensar que no tiene ningún otro lugar al que ir, no tiene amigos y el dinero no le alcanza más que para unos días de comer. Una mujer joven, sola, indefensa y con un grave problema de pánico al relacionarse con personas de otras clases. Se encuentra con que no puede alejarse de su marido a menos que renuncie a todo…entonces decide volver a averiguar si realmente su marido, el amor de su vida, en realidad era el monstruo que vendía esclavos.**_

En todo el tiempo que permaneció concentrado la mirada de Minako permaneció sobre él, con deseo absoluto. Se mordía con fuerza su labio inferior visiblemente excitado y aquello le produjo una reacción al escritor pero que intentó aguantar, iban bien con el tiempo no podían perderlo ahora. Pero el castaño no estaba dispuesto a perder la batalla, se acercó y lo besó con desesperación.

 _ **-Te amo Eiri. Por favor…házmelo.**_

El último rastro de cordura salió volando de su cabeza ante la voz ronca del joven, el chico lo apretó contra sí y disfrutó de hacerlo varias veces en el sofá de su santuario. No fue hasta que satisfecho de tal acción, recordó que al cantante solo una vez le había permitido hacerlo en aquél lugar. Alguien que supuestamente se merecía de su parte, más que nadie, un buen trato.

 _ **-Deberíamos seguir.-**_ se levantó seguido por un molesto Takeda. Ambos se arreglaron la ropa, se limpiaron e intentaron concentrarse nuevamente pero les llevó un tiempo lograrlo.

 _ **-¿Hice algo mal?**_

 _ **-No. Es solo que no me gusta hacerlo aquí…se supone que es algo así como el lugar que utilizo solo para trabajar.**_ –A pesar de haber respondido, solo miraba la pantalla en frente suyo.

 _ **-Te da culpa hacerlo bajo el mismo techo que compartes con él ¿No es así? Porque si ese es el problema, dile que trabajaremos en mi casa.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué no propusiste eso antes?**_

 _ **-Porque quería saber todo de ti, dónde vives, qué piensas. Quiero saber qué tipo de relación tienes con él y saber cómo es que no lo has dejado después de tanto tiempo.-**_ El rubio podría haberse enojado por lo que decía el castaño, pero no lo hizo, no quería hablar del tema ni siquiera pensarlo. Takeda se mordió el labio pero ésta vez de frustración _ **.- Shuichi ¿Se victimiza?**_

 _ **-¿Qué?**_

 _ **-Digo, te amenaza con hacerse daño si lo dejas porque, si es así, entiendo que estás con él pero creo que deberías hablar con su familia para que sean ellos quienes se hagan cargo de él.**_ -El escritor tenía una sonrisa burlona mientras negaba con la cabeza por las palabras del castaño.- _ **Puedes…dejarle el departamento y venir a vivir conmigo. No tienes por qué quedarte aquí, cuidando a alguien con quien no tienes relación.**_

 _ **-Lo pensaré.**_ \- Fue lo único que respondió para dejar el tema.

El cantante llegó temprano ese día, por suerte Takeda se había marchado ya que habían avanzado bastante con el borrador. Simplemente se tiró en el sofá y se colocó unos enormes auriculares, ignorándolo de una forma que lo hizo sentir mal. Lo miraba varias veces, esperando que sintiera su mirada y que le preguntara qué era lo que le pasaba…incluso, tenía la respuesta en su cabeza.

No notó que estaba hasta que salió de su estudio y lo encontró allí. Se le acercó hasta estar delante de él y vio como se sacó los auriculares.

 _ **-¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías llegado?**_

 _ **-Creí que estabas ocupado.**_

 _ **\- ¿Hace cuánto que estás aquí?**_

Miró desinteresado el reloj _ **.- Dos horas.**_

 _ **\- Podrías al menos haber saludado.**_

 _ **-Preferí ahorrarme el grito por interrumpir tu trabajo.**_

Era cierto que en ocasiones anteriores le había dicho que no quería ser interrumpido pero no entendía por qué ahora le decía aquello, aunque pensándolo mejor…

 _ **-¿Te ibas a ir a dormir antes que saliera del estudio para no verme?**_

 _ **-Ése era el plan.**_ –Dijo con su mirada fija en el celular que momentos antes reproducía música.

Suspiró derrotado, se masajeó la frente para luego colocarse a la altura del cantante.

 _ **-¿Esto tiene algo que ver con lo del otro día?**_

 _ **-No tiene nada que ver con eso.-**_ Dijo pero no lo miró.

 _ **-Entonces ¿Con qué?**_

 _ **-Esto…me hace mal.-**_ Admitió _ **.- No le veo sentido a lo que estamos haciendo, no sé ni siquiera lo que tenemos.**_

 _ **-¿Lo hablaste con tú psicólogo? ¿Qué te dijo?**_

Se rió irónicamente _ **.- Dejé hace tiempo de ir a las sesiones.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué hiciste eso?**_ –Le gritó enojado _ **.- ¿Eres estúpido? ¿No quieres recuperarte? ¿Adónde estuviste yendo todo este tiempo?**_

 _ **-¡Porque fue el psicólogo era el que insistía todo el tiempo en que tenía que dejarte! Porque decía que querías controlar todo lo que yo hacía y decía.**_ -Gritó el pelirosa con aflicción _ **.- Decía que mi humor dependía totalmente de cómo era que me tratabas y me di cuenta que tenía razón, pero es algo que no quiero cambiarlo. Prefiero quedarme solo y sin nada, antes que perderte.**_

El rubio lo tomó y lo abrazó fuerte, no lo había dicho pero seguramente había alejado a personas que quería mucho solo para estar con él…por eso le decía que cuando lo dejó no tenía adonde ir. Se aferró al amplio pecho con fuerza.

 _ **-Te amo Yuki…Dios, te amo tanto.**_

 _ **-No te vayas Shuichi. Deja todo…no vayas de gira…**_

 _ **-Tengo que trabajar Yuki…-**_ Dijo el pelirosa con una sonrisa, seguramente pensando en que bromeaba.

 _ **-Hablo en serio Shuichi…deja todo yo puedo trabajar por los dos, no necesitas trabajar. Quédate todo el tiempo conmigo.**_

El chico negó con la cabeza todavía sin alejarse _ **.- No puedo hacer eso…tengo que aprender a no depender de ti. Siempre tengo el miedo de que cuando me dejes no pueda conmigo mismo.**_

 _ **-Eso no va pasar.**_

 _ **-Por favor…sé que no lo entiendes, pero por favor…necesito pensar en algo más aparte de ti. Tienes que entenderlo…no quiero quedarme sin nada cuando me dejes.**_

No importó cuántas veces le dijo que no lo haría, Shuichi no le creyó e insistió en que debía independizarse de lo que sentía por él. Luego de eso entendió que Shuichi en realidad estaba tratando de "desenamorarse" de él. No le permitió tocarlo en la noche porque decía que eso lo iba a confundir, al escritor lo molestó porque lo consideró estúpido.

A los días el malhumor lo acompañó y se sintió enojado por la distancia que el cantante había comenzado a trazar entre ambos. Una vez leyó que existe una cantidad de veces que se podían hacer el amor…el resto era costumbre y sexo. Pero para él, todavía había amor entre ellos.

Uno de aquellos días fue a trabajar a lo de Minako, donde lo volvieron a hacer pero por suerte el trabajo estaba más que avanzado. Ambos estaban felices por eso.

Entrada la tarde caminó hacia el departamento, sabía que el cantante aún no había llegado. Llevó la portátil a la sala donde puso la t.v. de fondo. Shuichi tendría una entrevista en un canal de música. Vio como la banda completa apareció y llamativamente no parecían nerviosos, seguramente todos habían perdido la cuenta de cuántas entrevistas habían dado anteriormente. El cantante estaba vestido con un pantalón de jean rotos y una remera ajustada que tenía varios accesorios y con algunos agujeros en el estómago, mostrando algo de piel.

La entrevistadora llevaba el cabello de varios colores y algunos piercings en la cara. Todos con sonrisas hablaron de su nuevo proyecto y del nuevo single que presentarían. Shuichi estaba realmente entusiasmado cuando les contaba acerca de ello y del álbum, disculpándose personalmente con los fans por el retraso que justificó con problemas de salud.

Inevitablemente preguntaron cómo iba la relación con el escritor y el éste notó como la sonrisa pareció forzada. Seguramente nadie lo notaba, pero nadie sonríe y saluda al público mientras le están haciendo una pregunta.

 _ **-Estamos bien.**_ –Dijo casi con simpleza _ **.- Lamentamos un poco tal vez no tener más tiempo para para estar juntos pero nos queremos mucho. Pero creemos que la base de una buena relación es la comprensión.**_

Eso sí lo había hecho levantar la vista hacia el monitor e intentar leer entre líneas para saber de qué rayos era de lo que estaba hablando.

 _ **-Sabemos que nunca dejamos de ser nosotros, es decir, nunca dejo de ser Shindou Shuichi y él nunca deja de ser Yuki Eiri. Tenemos que convivir con ello y encontrar el equilibrio en la relación.**_

La entrevistadora pareció satisfecha con la respuesta, no era como si a él no le preguntaran lo mismo pero ¿Qué esperaba que dijera? No lo sabía, pero algo no estaba bien…Shuichi había hablado como si hubiera ensayado la respuesta. Cosa que nunca hacía, siempre decía lo mucho que lo amaba, lo mucho que lo extrañaba entre gira y gira. Fue demasiado frío al referirse a él. No había el brillo especial con el que lo miraba o el entusiasmo de siempre cuando tenía que hablar sobre él ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

Tomó su celular con desesperación cuando el programa terminó.

 _ **-¿Shuichi?**_

 _ **-Hola Yuki.-**_ Dijo el cantante _ **.- ¿Viste la entrevista?**_

 _ **-Sí. Saliste muy bien.-**_ Era extraño decirlo y suponía que también era extraño para el cantante escucharlo decir algo semejante. Incluso fue incómodo la pausa que le siguió. No quería sonar ansioso.- _**¿Vendrás al departamento?**_ –Lo preguntó esperando que le dijera que sí, después de todo, no tenía razones para pensar lo contrario.- _**Si quieres puedo ir a buscarte.**_

- _ **Oh.**_ –Dijo Shuichi sin demasiado entusiasmo _ **.- Los productores del canal nos invitaron a cenar y luego K se ofreció a llevarnos. No pensé que te molestaría, después de todo sé que tienes trabajo.**_

¿Shuichi siendo considerado con su trabajo? No pudo hacer más que bufar. Era cierto que a veces no quería molestarlo cuando lo hacía pero no llegaba a ese nivel de consideración.

 _ **-¿Por qué siento que no quieres verme?**_ –Soltó molesto antes de siquiera pensar en sus palabras.

 _ **-Yu..ki…-**_ Susurró _ **.- ¿De qué estás hablando? Solo estoy yendo a una comida con la banda.**_

 _ **-Sí ¿Y esperas que me crea eso?**_

 _ **-¿Por qué me hablas así?**_

 _ **-¡Ven ahora mismo!**_

 _ **-No puedo hacer eso.**_

 _ **-¿Desde cuándo te quedas en tú trabajo más tiempo del necesario?**_ –Terminó por explotar.- _**¡Ven ahora mismo si no quieres que se termine todo!**_

Sentía una urgencia porque Shuichi estuviera ahí, por sentir que le importaba lo demasiado como para dejar al resto.

 _ **-¿Cómo quieres que vaya? K se encuentra aquí esperando que todos nos vayamos juntos.**_

 _ **-Toma el metro o el bus.**_

 _ **-Ya es tarde y no tengo dinero para el pasaje.**_

El rubio se estaba cansando de las excusas. _**–Dime dónde diablos estás entonces Iré a buscarte.**_

Una pausa se hizo del otro lado antes de ceder, mientras tanto el escritor apagaba su portátil para ir a buscarlo. Le había pedido que lo esperara dentro del edificio de la planta baja, había manejado lo suficientemente rápido.

Apenas llegó tocó la bocina y Shuichi corrió a su encuentro antes que alguien pudiera reconocerlo, aunque muchos se giraron a verlo pero fue tan rápido que no pudieron reaccionar.

Se subió pero apenas le dirigió la mirada, seguramente molesto porque no le permitió quedarse allí con sus amigos. Manejó el silencio unas cuadras hasta frenar en un semáforo en rojo. El rubio se giró y lo atrajo en un beso apasionado que sin dudas tomó como sorpresa al pelirosa robándole el aliento pero que no se negó a aquel recibimiento. Toda queja, todo reclamo murió en ese beso. El rubio lo tomó por el cabello y tiró de él para mirar el efecto que había dejado en el cantante. Estaba con la mirada vidriosa, mientras jadeaba y las mejillas sonrojadas. Sin dudas verlo de esa forma lo excitó.

Se sintió demasiado feliz al ver como había quedado el cantante, que reaccionara de esa forma solo por un beso suyo.

 _ **-¿Estás listo para ir a casa?**_

La sonrisa en el rostro del más joven fue confirmada con el asentimiento, giró la vista frente y el semáforo había cambiado. Ya no soportó más la distancia que el cantante le había impuesto y por lo que veía Shuichi tampoco.

No iba a negárselo, lo había visto mandar mensajes a la noche, podía decirlo porque lo escuchaba vibrar y no quería parecer paranoico o celoso haciéndole preguntas. Pero últimamente no solo de noche lo hacía, de día también.

El día antes de marcharse el escritor sospechó que tal vez se fuera con su amante y no a aquel tour, no importó que viera los poster con las fechas y los lugares en los que se presentarían por internet, la idea lo cegó porque tendrían algunas bandas soportes y estaría rodeado de otros artistas, productores, gente del staff. Él no podía seguirlo porque tenía que cumplir con la fecha de entrega.

Así que, ciego de rabia y celos, tomó una tijera y se ocupó personalmente de romper todo lo que estaba en las maletas y el bolso de viaje. Ese día discutió con el cantante que no terminaba de entender su actitud, si tantas veces antes había salido de gira y ni siquiera había preguntado adónde había tocado.

Aún así eso no detuvo al cantante que con una expresión fría dijo que se marcharía sin importar lo que hiciera, era pocas las veces que lo veía tan molesto, pero ¿Él no podía enojarse? O… ¿No podía hacerle una escena de celos?

El día que Shuichi se marchó a ese tour llovía, no importó la mala cara que su hermosa obsesión rubia llevaba en su rostro, su manager lo había pasado a buscar con la camioneta y se lo llevó.

Durante los días que les siguieron avanzó con su novela a paso constante, intentó hundirse en ella y no pensar en que lo había dejado. Ambos escritores estaban orgullosos de la trama original que le habían dado en especial al pensar en tantos otros trabajos hechos por colegas. A pesar de todo no olvidaba la persona con quién estaba escribiendo, así que decidió que fueran a su propio departamento a hacer el trabajo porque no se sentía cómodo trabajando en otro lugar que no fuera su propio estudio y al parecer a Minako le ocurría lo mismo, pero por Eiri lo soportaba, no solo eso sino que también soportaba ser el cuerpo en el cual descargaba todas sus frustraciones ocultas.

Los viejos sentimientos de envidia habían dejado de entorpecer la colaboración, pero el castaño cada vez fue más insistente en mostrar sus sentimientos, el que el pelirosa estuviera de gira hizo que mostrara más esfuerzo en su intento por enamorarlo.

 _ **-Eiri ¿Sientes algo por mí?**_

Cada vez que se lo preguntaba era extraño lo que sentía porque se le quedaba mirando el gesto sobre su precioso rostro. Sin dudas era un amante hermoso, inteligente y que tampoco podía decir que fuera mala persona, porque hasta ahora le había demostrado que no lo era. Pensó un poco en lo que diría, pero tenía que ser honesto.

 _ **-Admiración.**_

 _ **-¿Qué?**_

 _ **-Te admiro.**_ –Lo miró seriamente y Takeda parecía por primera vez desconcertado, cómo si bien no se esperara que le dijera aquello, lo cierto es que tampoco era lo que más le hubiera gustado escuchar. _**–No es lo que esperabas ¿Cierto?**_

 _ **-Bueno. Creo que eso…es bueno ¿No?**_

 _ **-Depende de cómo quieras verlo…la admiración es una de las caras de la envidia.**_

 _ **-Y ¿Qué es lo que el escritor Yuki Eiri envidia de mí?**_

 _ **-Tú talento, lo joven que eres, lo hermoso y fresco de tú personalidad.**_ –Minako le sonrió aceptando la caricia del escritor en su mejilla. _**–Eres como un respiro en todos los sentidos…**_

Pero había algo más que no fue capaz de decirle en ese entonces…lo vio como una persona tan perfecta que quería destruirlo. Deseaba hacerle lo que le había hecho a Shuichi…lograr que se convertirse en su mundo y que girara a su alrededor.

Estaba profundamente resentido con el pelirosa porque cada vez mostraba más que no todo giraba a su alrededor, se había ido a una gira y él sentía que le había prácticamente rogado que se quedara, ahora sentía vergüenza por ello pero el cantante se negó y lo dejó de nuevo.

Cuando Shuichi volvió de la gira se lo notaba más relajado y hasta podría decirse feliz por el éxito que habían tenido. Cada vez que volvía del trabajo les traía algo de café, un pedazo de pastel que compraba en la pastelería que al rubio le gustaba.

Siempre los saludaba con una sonrisa que Minako correspondía, le salía tan fácil fingir, cosa que cada vez le costaba más al rubio. La tensión se le hacía tan insoportable al verlos juntos que el cantante lo confundía con malhumor por interrumpirlos.

Cuando se marchaba a la habitación Minako siempre se excitaba de inmediato, le gustaba hacerlo sabiendo que Shuichi se encontraba al lado, justamente, porque lo odiaba. Decía que no era justo que él tuviera que conformarse con ser su amante, si él lo amaba más que Shuichi. Simplemente se sentía celoso del pelirosa hasta cuando éste lo llamaba para preguntarle o decirle algo sin importancia.

 _ **-¡No puedo creer que terminamos!**_ – Gritó Minako a su lado y en realidad fue un milagro que lo hicieran, estaban muy felices y el castaño lo abrazó y le dio un beso en los labios por la excitación. El rubio estaba sorprendido pero después sonrió. Minako aún permanecía abrazando sus hombros.

 _ **-Solo falta que nuestros editores revisen estos dos últimos capítulos y podemos darlo por hecho.**_

Era bastante tarde y el escritor se ofreció a llevarlo a su casa, cosa que el otro encantado aceptó.

 _ **-Espera a que guarde y cierre el archivo.-**_ En eso estaba hasta que golpearon la puerta que por suerte estaba cerrada con llave _ **. –Te lo enviaré por mail.**_

 _ **-Yuki, ya llegué.**_

El escritor miró a Minako y luego a su ordenador para ver la hora…11:25 pm. Se molestó porque era bastante tarde, se levantó con el ceño fruncido para ir a hablar con Shuichi quien se había ido a la habitación.

 _ **-¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?**_

 _ **-Bueno…eso es porque estuve con hablando con Thuoma. Estuvimos planeando qué vamos a hacer para tú cumpleaños.**_ –Comentó mientras casi de inmediato buscaba algo más cómodo que ponerse.

 _ **-¿Mi cumpleaños? ¿Por qué tienen que planear algo para mi cumpleaños?**_

 _ **-Porque si no lo hacemos nosotros, tú no lo harás. Seguchi quiere preparar algo más reservado en N.G. para que no termines huyendo.**_

 _ **-Luego hablaremos de eso. Voy a llevar a Takeda a su casa.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba?**_

 _ **-Porque ya se va.**_

 _ **-Oh entonces deberías invitarlo.**_

 _ **-No.**_ –Dijo el rubio inmutable _ **.-Él no tiene por qué estar en mi cumpleaños.**_

 _ **-Eiri…creí que se llevaban bien. Hace tiempo que están trabajando juntos…**_

 _ **-Eso no tiene nada que ver…él no va a estar y punto.**_

Shuichi estaba algo sorprendido pero sabía que cuando el escritor se ponía de esa forma no había nada más que discutir, así que el pelirosa se limitó a subir y bajar los hombros. _**–Bueno…al menos no dijiste que no querías la fiesta .Estuvimos planeándola desde hace tiempo, así que no quiero que salgas con excusas ¿Entendido? Tienes que estar allí sí o sí.**_

Llevó a Minako a su casa, insistió para saber qué era lo que ocurría pero se negó rotundamente a contarle algo acerca de la pequeña charla con el cantante. No podía evitar imaginar qué era lo que le había preparado esta vez, el año anterior habían armado un pequeño escenario en N.G. donde tocaron Bad Luck y Nittle Graspper para ellos y al final todo resultó en convertirse en algo similar a un karaoke dónde todos terminaron sobre el maldito escenario.

El día de la fiesta, todos estaban reunidos en el gran salón de eventos que Seguchi tenía en el edificio. Todos se encontraban allí, Seguchi, Mika, Thatsuha con Ryuchi quienes después de tanto tiempo hicieron pública su relación por la cual el escritor no quiso saber ni siquiera cómo fue que se inició. Por supuesto se encontraban Suguru por ser el primo de Thuoma e integrante de Bad Luck, y Hiro con Ayaka que jamás se perdía un cumpleaños suyo y vino acompañada por Thatsuha desde Kioto. Que estuviera Bad Luck significaba que también estuvieran K y su familia, Sakano y Noriko.

Pero hubo algo que lo sorprendió, Shuichi había invitado a algunos escritores con quienes había hablado en la entrega de premios, a Mizuki y al director Matsuda.

Eiri se encontraba hablando con algunos escritores dándoles las gracias por haber ido y a su vez lo felicitaban por su cumpleaños y aún por el premio recibido. Había cruzado una mirada con Shuichi quien le sonrió de lejos y alzó una copa de champagne. Se sentaron y los mozos pasaron por las mesas llevando comida a los invitados, tendría que reconocer que era la primera vez que estaba disfrutando de una cena o al menos no quería salir huyendo. La noche fue avanzando y cortaron un enorme pastel que repartieron entre todos.

En la mesa principal Shuichi no dejaba de hacer reír a todos contando anécdotas de los tours, todos las conocían de cierta forma pero las contaba de una forma que hacía reír hasta a los más serios.

En un momento se sintió agotado y agobiado, y decidió salir a la antesala donde la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a un hermoso castaños de ojos chocolates. Su expresión era inmutable, mientras se acercaba a él.

 _ **-Feliz cumpleaños.**_

 _ **-Gracias.**_

Detrás del escritor apareció Mizuki sorprendida de ver a Takeda allí.

 _ **-Oh, Hola sensei.**_ –El castaño devolvió el saludo a la joven editora _ **.- Eiri, el director Matsuda está preguntando por usted.**_

No pudo evitar chistar con la lengua. _**–Solo salgo a respirara un poco y ya me están atosigando de nuevo.**_ –Lo miró a Takeda _ **.- ¿Quieres venir?**_

 _ **-No pensé que lo dirías**_.- Dijo molesto. _**–Después de todo, invitaste incluso al director y no me invitaste a mí.**_

El rubio frunció el ceño no quería armar escándalo en aquél lugar, se acercó al castaño para decirle algo.

 _ **-Sabes muy bien que está Shuichi. No hay nada que pueda hacer aquí.**_

Mizuki estaba sorprendida, no era que no supiera lo que pasara entre ambos pero creía que Takeda estaba siendo demasiado desubicado al presentarse en aquél lugar sin invitación y conociendo la relación entre el cantante y el escritor.

 _ **-¿Por qué? ¿Solo porque soy tú amante crees que iré a contárselo a todos aquí? O tal vez debería decirle de una vez por todas que estás conmigo.**_

Al escritor aquello le sonó a provocación y solo se acercó a él demostrando que no podría arruinarlo.

 _ **-Lamentablemente aunque se lo dijeras él no te creería.**_

 _ **-¿Qué dijiste?**_

No podía creer que le pasara eso justo en aquél momento, se giró a ver a Shuichi parado en el umbral que separaba la antesala de la sala principal.

 _ **-¿Qué acabas de decir?**_ –Volvió a preguntar el cantante frente a un castaño que dudaba. Shuichi paseó la mirada por Mizuki, quién la evitó avergonzada de haber sido cómplice de aquello. El rubio miraba a Takeda porque no podía enfrentar a Shuichi pero sentía su mirada y terminó en Takeda que aún no terminaba de caer en lo que estaba ocurriendo.

 _ **-¿Nadie piensa aclarármelo?**_ –Presionó de nuevo el cantante al no encontrar respuesta _ **.- No puedo creerlo.**_ –Suspiró fuertemente _ **.- Así que eso era lo que hacían cuando estaban solos en el departamento ¿Éste es tu amante?**_

 _ **-Será mejor que te vayas de aquí.-**_ Dijo el rubio mientras llevaba de un brazo al castaño a la salida.

 _ **-¿Por qué debería?-**_ Preguntó cuando reaccionó _ **.- ¡Díselo de una vez!**_

 _ **-No lo empeores más.**_

 _ **-¿Qué tienes que decirme?-**_ Exigió saber el cantante.- _ **Eiri ¿Qué tienes que decirme?**_

El escritor lo miró fijo sin soltar el brazo de Takeda, no queriendo hablar sabiendo que lo único que haría sería empeorar la situación.

 _ **-Eiri.-**_ Lo llamó Minako para que le dijera lo que tenía que decirle, que lo dejaba y que había conocido a alguien mejor que él en todos los sentidos. _**–Díselo. –**_ Rogó a la vez que lo tomaba del brazo.

El rubio no podía hablar, se sintió abrumado.

 _ **-El problema es que creías que eras diferente.-**_ El cantante permaneció evidentemente molesto y los ojos entornados en Minako _ **.- Pero Eiri solo permaneció contigo porque estás loco. Lo único que haces es victimizarte para retenerlo y si mantiene su atención en ti es porque tiene miedo que le hagas algo.**_ -El rubio lo iba empujando en silencio a la salida pero éste se resistía, mientras gritaba.

Shuichi bufó detrás de él y volvió a la sala principal donde estaban todos los invitados. Eiri quiso ver cómo estaba, no podría decirlo simplemente por como se fue de allí.

El castaño se deshizo molesto e incrédulo del brazo que lo aprisionaba y se marchó, con una expresión entre decepcionado y furioso. _**"Eres un idiota"**_ El rubio ignoró lo que le decía Mizuki y volvió lo más rápido que pudo sin levantar demasiadas sospechas a la fiesta donde vio a Shuichi sentado en la mesa principal hablando con una copa en la mano y tomándola de forma poco delicada de un trago.

El escritor se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, notando la tensión inmediata en el cuerpo del menor. El pelirosa tomó otra copa mientras como buen anfitrión siguió hablando amenamente con los invitados con una sonrisa fingida. Durante todo ese tiempo el escritor intentó llamar su atención pero era ignorado, sabía perfectamente que no duraría aquella aparente calma. Lo vio tomar otra copa que el mozo le había ofrecido y el rubio se debatía entre detenerlo o dejarlo que se calmara.

Pasaron casi cuarenta minutos durante los cuales en lugar de que Shuichi se calmara se volvió más escandaloso. Comenzaba a hacerse evidente que había estado tomando desde hacía rato comenzando a incomodar a algunas personas. Lo veía hablar de tal forma que llamara la atención sobre sí y que no permitía que pudiera alejarlo de la vista de los demás pero notaba que no estaba del todo bien, sus ojos y mejillas estaban rojas por el esfuerzo de retener el llanto. Cada vez era más evidente que no podía quedarse inquieto y que su mano en la copa temblaba, comenzó a hablar sin pensar en lo que decía y sin querer realmente consciente del lugar dónde estaban.

 _ **-Cuando estábamos de gira por Tokyo, en uno de los conciertos, unas fanáticas nos corrieron cuando salimos. Debido al susto, tuvimos que correr a la camioneta de K-san. Al día siguiente las fanáticas dijeron que fuimos muy irrespetuosos con ellas, que debíamos dar mejor trato a quienes**_ _**nos seguían ¿Pueden creerlo? Si no hubiéramos hecho eso simplemente nos podrían haber destrozado. ¿No aman la hipocresía?**_

 _ **-Shuichi.-**_ Lo llamó el escritor, dejándole saber que ese no era un tema para hablar en la mesa. Shuichi levantó las manos alejándolo mientras le decía que estaba bien que aún era consciente de sus actos.

 _ **-Por favor Eiri, todavía no estoy loco.**_ –Le dijo en voz baja pero aún los que estaban a su alrededor pudieron escucharlo. Shuichi comenzó a llamar la atención de todos mientras se levantaba. - _ **Creo que todos los presentes deberíamos felicitar de nuevo al gran Yuki Eiri. Por su cumpleaños, por su premio y por su nueva vida.-**_ Comenzó a aplaudir fuerte, seguido por algunos de las personas de forma titubeante. _**–Por eso quiero dedicarle algunas palabras, si me lo permiten.**_

 _ **-Shuichi , siéntate.**_ –Dijo el escritor entre dientes, esto no auguraba nada bueno.

 _ **-Deberíamos felicitar a Yuki Eiri por ser tan bueno y considerado con todos. Por ser una persona tan talentosa y admirable**_ \- La mirada de Thuoma fue de completo shock al dirigirse al escritor al notar el evidente sarcasmo, todos comenzaron a ponerse en pie y el cantante comenzó a alzar su voz para ser escuchado encima de los murmullos.

 _ **-Basta Shuichi.-**_ Casi rogó el escritor que intentó agarrarlo para que tomara de nuevo asiento.

 _ **-¿Por qué si no estoy haciendo nada malo?-**_ Le dijo en voz baja pero con una risa tonta.- _**¡Escuchen esto porque no lo van a escuchar en ningún…lo siento**_ –Dijo al notar que se había tropezado con alguien atrás suyo _ **.- Porque no lo van a escuchar en ningún medio…y ustedes mis queridos invitados tendrán la primicia. Eiri ha comenzado un nuevo romance, oficialmente la pareja de oro de Japón se terminó.**_ –El rubio lo miró ocultando la expresión de asombro pero su estupefacción fue suficiente para que los que se encontraban en la mesa principal se interpusieran entre él y el cantante que seguía hablando _ **.- No por favor, no miren alrededor su amante no nos está acompañando esta noche. Eiri fue lo bastante considerado para sacarlo de la fiesta que organicé.**_

Las miradas se dirigieron al escritor algunas sorprendidas, otras acusatorias y los comentarios de asombro sonaron de fondo. El escritor intentó que las personas soltaran al cantante pero entre empujones recibidos no podía ahora llegar a él.

 _ **-Suéltalo, yo lo llevaré.**_

En especial de Hiro era de furia contenida que intentó hacer que todos lo soltaran para poder llevárselo. El pelirosa comenzó a llorar pero mantenía ese estado de borracho en el cual no borraba la sonrisa tonta.

 _ **-Mientras estaba de gira, él se revolcaba con quien decía que era su compañero de trabajo.**_ –Decía en voz alta para que todos lo escucharan _ **.- En serio, Eiri, creo que tienes un gran futuro como actor.**_

El escritor vio como éste era arrastrado por Hiro a la salida, no se atrevía a quedarse allí…avergonzado y humillado. Se acercó al guitarrista que lo llevaba de un hombro, lo tomó del otro brazo que el cantante rechazó.

 _ **-¡No me toques!**_ –Gritó el cantante- _**¡Me das asco!**_

Aún no habían llegado a la antesala así que todos vieron el momento que el cantante se giró con brusquedad perdiendo un poco el equilibrio, soltándose del agarre del guitarrista, teniendo que sostenerse de una mesa cercana que se encontraba detrás de él. Estaba llorando muy fuerte, era desgarrador de verlo de esa forma…pero sabía que dijera lo que dijera cualquier palabra sería inoportuna en ese momento.

El escritor intentó acercarse de nuevo para llevarlo y que no lo vieran así, no quería que lo miraran de esa forma, no quería que vieran lo que le había provocado. Hiro hizo un intento por acercarse para que no lo tocara pero Shuichi fue más rápido que ambos…los pedazos de vidrio color musgo cayeron al suelo. Le había golpeado con una botella de champagne en la cabeza al rubio, éste se mantuvo inmutable y todos alrededor exclamaron horrorizados. Las personas presentes los rodearon pero nadie se metió. Lo único que podía mirar era la sangre en la mano del cantante, que se tapó el rostro y comenzó a llorar mientras se encogía en el suelo.

 _ **-Shuichi ¿Estás bien?**_ –Dijo el pelirrojo intentando levantarlo _ **.- Vamos, levántate.**_

El rubio se acercó e hizo a un lado a Hiro con firmeza pero sin lastimarlo.

 _ **-¿Por qué no lo dejas en paz? ¿No hiciste suficiente?**_

El pelirosa seguía llorando hecho un ovillo y negándose a levantarse de ese lugar. Era la primera vez que una actitud como esa que él solía ver a veces en Shuichi era vista por los demás, su instinto de protector nació de él nuevamente e intentó levantarlo por más que se negara, para notar que estaba temblando en medio de una crisis de nervios.

El rubio se agachó nuevamente y lo alzó, el cantante escondió su rostro en el cuello del mayor. El pelirrojo se acercó para evitar que se lo llevara.

 _ **-Hiro, déjalo.**_ –Tenía tanta vergüenza que permaneció de aquella posición. _**–Luego te llamo. Iré por mis cosas.**_

El escritor permaneció con la vista inmutable hacia el frente pero eso no significaba que aquellas palabras lo destrozaran. Tenía que convencerlo de que se quedara…no era la primera vez que pasaban por esto. Estaba seguro que lo soportaría de nuevo, que decidiera estar con él un poco más era porque también quería que hablaran.

Lo sentó en el lado del acompañante del auto y manejó en silencio notando que estaba un poco más calmado pero que no lo miraba.

 _ **-¿Te lo cojiste? –**_ La pregunta tan burdamente formulada lo dejó sorprendido. El cantante no era de soltar malas palabras a menos que estuviera furioso _ **.- ¿Era eso lo que hacías cuando me decías que trabajabas? ¿Mizuki también lo sabía? Obvio que lo sabía.-**_ Se respondió a sí mismo con la voz tomada _ **.- ¿Qué se siente haberme tomado de idiota?**_ –Preguntó el cantante dolido _ **.- Espero que de verdad te hayas reído mucho con lo idiota que fui. De verdad fue muy gracioso. Todavía no entiendo cómo no lo vi antes.**_ –Se reclamó mientras volvía a llorar de nuevo _ **.- Por un momento pensé que me querías.**_ –Se tapó el rostro. _**–Que patético que soy.**_

El rubio bajó la velocidad del auto, no queriendo llegar a su destino. La máscara de indiferencia que llevaba se estaba resquebrajando. Se tocó un poco la cabeza notando que la sangre salía y no lo había notado, lo que sí notó fue un leve mareo. El mal presentimiento se hacía mayor, junto con el vacío en el estómago. Intentó abrir la boca pero solo pudo apretar más el volante, su cabeza le latía por el dolor. El monólogo que siguió el cantante fue una mezcla de amargura, furia y reclamos a sí mismo.

Cuando llegaron nuevamente el cantante reaccionó con violencia, caminó con rapidez seguido por el escritor.

 _ **-¡Quiero que te vayas! Recoge todo, quiero que te vayas**_. –Gritó enceguecido.

 _ **-¡Shuichi!**_

 _ **-¡No! No quiero saber nada.-**_ Estaba viéndolo temblar, sabía que aquello también le dolía al cantante. _**–¡Toma lo que necesites y vete!**_

 _ **-¡Shuichi!**_ –Volvió a llamarlo para que volviera a sus cabales.

 _ **-¡Vete con esa mierda de puta que tienes como amante!**_

 _ **-¡Shuichi , ésta es mi casa!**_ -Gritó con todas sus fuerzas dejando al cantante estupefacto y éste sacudió la cabeza notando que era cierto.

Aún estaba confundido por estar borracho _ **.- Bien.-**_ Dijo el pelirosa ahora algo inseguro.- _**Entonces…me voy yo.**_

 _ **-¿Adónde irás? No tienes adonde ir.**_

Shuichi lo ignoró mientras entre tumbos caminaba al cuarto, tomó uno de sus bolsos e intentó meter la mayor cantidad de cosas en él. El rubio se paró en el umbral de la puerta y miró la pequeña figura encorvada que temblaba al guardar sus cosas, parecía muy frágil.

El escritor sintió una lágrima caer de sus ojos y corrió al baño a buscar una toalla que entre manos temblorosas mojó con agua tibia.

 _ **-Déjame limpiarte la sangre.**_

El cantante se sobresaltó porque no se había dado cuenta que estaba cerca.

 _ **-Puedo hacerlo solo.-**_ Dijo el pelirosa sacándole la toalla de las manos, se limpió con ella los rasguños que tenía, ninguno era grave pero sí sangraban bastante. Entonces lo miró a Eiri, miró su cabeza _ **.- Deberías ocuparte de ti. Tú cabeza está sangrando también.**_

El escritor se tocó el cabello que sintió húmedo por la sangre, hasta ahora no lo había notado que no era solo el hilillo de la frente sino todo el lado izquierdo. El cantante siguió con su trabajo sin detenerse a mirar cómo estaba el escritor.

 _ **-No tienes que irte.**_

 _ **-Ya no puedo más, Yuki**_. –Lo miró y le dijo _ **.- Necesito mis documentos y mi pasaporte.**_

El escritor los guardaba en su estudio pero tal vez el que el cantante los pidiera hizo sonar todo aquello que parecía un sueño, como algo real y se quedó paralizado. Al verlo de esa forma el cantante se paró con un bufido de enfado y fue a buscarlo en el estudio por cuenta propia.

Se acercó a la cama y permaneció sentado tanto tiempo que cayó en cuenta que Shuichi tardaba demasiado, entonces el rubio fue a buscarlo y vio que estaba en el centro de ella, mirando a su alrededor como alguien que lo ve todo por última vez o tal vez imaginándose lo que había pasado en aquél lugar.

 _ **-Puedo imaginar lo que hizo ese tipo en la cama para confundirte tanto.**_

 _ **-No es así.**_

El pelirosa sonrió burlonamente. _**–No mientas…hace tiempo que noté tú distanciamiento y por primera vez sé que no es un simple capricho. Sé que no puedo compararme con él. Sé que no soy tan atractivo, sé que no soy culto.**_

 _ **-Shuichi por favor…dilo de nuevo. Di de nuevo lo que siempre dices… no me dejes solo. Por favor.**_

 _ **-¿Cómo puedo hacer eso? Cómo puedo hacer eso cuando siempre que haces algo como esto no puedo evitar sentirme como si me hubiera revolcado con millones de personas porque tengo miedo de que me pegues algo ¿Tienes idea de cuántas veces me saqué sangre este año? Sólo sé honesto conmigo ¿Te cuidaste?**_

Simplemente el escritor nunca se había detenido a pensar que Shuichi se podía llegar a sentir de esa forma. Él se puso a pensar y se sintió estúpido, no se cuidaba siempre y pensó que no había peligro de embarazo con Takeda, así que la mayoría de veces no se cuidaban y con Shuichi hacía tiempo que había dejado de hacerlo…por qué…porque era incómodo. Así que negó con la cabeza.

Sabía que todo sonaba a una despedida. Si Shuichi Shindou se iba de su vida, se llevaría más que una maleta, se llevaría también la vida que el soñaba con tener.

 _ **-No te vayas. Te prometo que cambiaré…sé que todavía me amas.**_

 _ **-Ese es el asunto ya no siento nada por ti.**_ –Pero el escritor se negó a creerle aquello e insistió.

 _ **-Te prometo que mejoraré.**_

 _ **-Ya no existe nada que mejorar ¿No lo ves? Lo arruinaste todo.**_

 _ **-¿Piensas que te creo eso? Sé que todavía me amas, jamás habrías te habrías quedado si no lo hicieras.**_

 _ **-Si estamos juntos solo porque yo te amaba y porque sentías que me debías algo, entonces, puedes sentirte libre porque ya no te amo. Vete con Takeda, haz lo que quieras.**_

La garganta le dolía y un gusto amargo tenía en el estómago _ **.- ¿Qué pasa si te digo que te quiero?**_

El cantante suspiró _ **.- Tengo la cabeza hecha un caos ahora mismo, no puedo pensar claro.**_

Lo vio girarse y tirar con furia unas prendas al bolso y empujarlas para hacer más lugar aunque haciendo eso manchaba cada vez más las prendas y el bolso con sangre.

 _ **-¿Y qué hago entonces con lo que siento por ti?**_

El cantante se giró bruscamente pero su furia se calmó solo un momento cuando notó que lloraba, pero pronto se volvió a sentir furioso.

 _ **-No te atrevas a mentirme en la cara ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme algo así después de todo lo que escuché de tu amante? Crees que estoy loco.**_

 _ **-¡Yo jamás dije nada eso!**_

Bajó su mirada que fue cubierta con su flequillo y negó con la cabeza.

 _ **-Se terminó Eiri...**_

 _ **-No me digas eso...estás haciendo que el mundo se me venga abajo.**_

 _ **-No mientas...**_

El rubio permaneció un tiempo en silencio viéndolo pelear con el cierre del bolso de viaje.

 _ **-¿Y si te digo que te amo?**_

 _ **-Te diría que estás mintiendo… cuando amas no haces este tipo de cosas. Yo jamás quise estar con otra persona mientras estaba contigo.**_

 _ **-¿Y qué hago con esto que siento?**_

 _ **-Solo estás confundido, con el tiempo verás que se te pasará.**_

 _ **-Por favor. No te vayas, puedes quedarte un tiempo hasta que encuentres algo más. No quiero que te vayas y yo no sepa dónde encontrarte. Ya hemos pasado por esto...**_ -No se atrevió a decirle que sabía que solo necesitaban un tiempo y luego todo se arreglaría.- _ **Yo puedo conseguir otra cosa…**_

Salió de la habitación y escuchó a Shuichi golpear fuertemente el ropero, era obvio que estaba frustrado pero el rubio no quería que se marchara porque sabía que lo primero que haría sería desaparecer de su vista.

No terminó de armar el pensamiento que se marchó del departamento sin llevarse nada más que el celular, algo de dinero y llaves. Se fue con la idea que cuando volviera todo se solucionaría, no era necesario alquilar algún lugar se podría quedar con Takeda…

Aún estaba molesto por lo sucedido en la fiesta pero a la vez estaba feliz de verlo volver a él. En un primer momento notó la ilusión de que había creído que lo había ido a buscar a él pero que por la expresión de derrota de Eiri no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que no era así. Esa noche se sentaron afuera a fumar y tomar unas cervezas, sabía que deberían hablar.

 _ **-¿Me mentiste?**_ –El rubio permaneció con la vista clavada en el cielo, en esa noche sin estrellas.- _**Me dijiste que no lo querías ¿Me mentiste?**_ -Eiri permaneció mirando el cielo sin contestarle, no le parecía necesario hacerlo. _**\- Que estúpido. –**_ Dio una pitada a su cigarrillo _ **.- Entonces ¿Me dirás qué haces aquí?**_

 _ **-Necesito un lugar dónde quedarme.**_

El rostro de Minako fue uno de sorpresa. _**-¿El mocoso te echó?**_

 _ **-Dijiste que podría quedarme aquí.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué quieres quedarte aquí sabiendo lo que siento por ti?**_ –Había honesta incredulidad en su voz.

La mirada ámbar se alzó al cielo.- _ **¿Vas a dejar que duerma solo ésta noche?**_

 _ **-No. No lo haré.**_

Esa noche lo escuchó llorar en la penumbra de la habitación pero no podía consolarlo, el mismo se sentía demasiado triste como para llorar…y así con el llanto del otro a su lado se durmió.


	5. Chapter 05

**Capítulo 5: Amor destructivo**

" _ **Adiós, sé que mi amor desea continuar. Esperaré hasta que las lágrimas hayan desaparecido. Adiós, sé que éste amor desea continuar, hasta que el silencio diga adiós."**_

 **Canción: Until Silence; Artista: Tarja Turunen**

 _ **-Eiri , levántate.**_

 _ **-¿Qué hora es?**_

 _ **-Aún es de madrugada.**_

 _ **-¿Qué quieres?**_ -Dijo mientras sentía como si tuviera una gran resaca, aún quería seguir durmiendo y entrecerraba los ojos por la luz de la lámpara colocada en la mesa de luz.

 _ **-No te toques la cabeza. Creo que estás sangrando.**_

 _ **-OH...sí...**_

 _ **-¿Me dirás qué pasó?**_

 _ **-Bueno...después que te fueras de la fiesta, Shuichi me golpeó con una botella en la cabeza. Parece que de verdad me hizo daño.**_ -Se rió como si hubiera contado un chiste pero Minako parecía realmente preocupado.

 _ **-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Debemos ir a un hospital, creo que necesitas puntos la almohada está totalmente mojada y estás muy pálido.**_

 _ **-Solo necesito descansar, tengo mucho sueño.**_

 _ **-Levántate ahora mismo. Tenemos que ver sino es algo más grave. Los golpes en la cabeza son muy delicados.**_

 _ **-No exageres.**_

Así, casi a rastras, el castaño se llevó a Yuki a la guardia del hospital, cuando le preguntaron qué era lo que había sucedido Minako estuvo a punto de hablar pero el escritor se le adelantó _**"Fue un intento de robo"**_ dijo serio, el policía que se encontraba allí le preguntó si quería poner una denuncia a lo que el escritor, fingiendo ser alguien que no cree en la ley diciendo que los policías nunca solucionaban nada y ofendiendo así al guardia, se negó a hacer la denuncia y el policía también se negaba a hacer algo por insistirle.

En aquél momento Takeda tuvo que morderse la lengua demasiado fuerte, no entendía qué iba a lograr con cubrir a Shuichi si todos en la fiesta eran testigos de lo que había ocurrido, pero a menos que alguien pusiera la denuncia contra el cantante no se podía hacer nada.

Por suerte no había sido nada grave según el doctor, no había necesitado puntos pero sí necesitó extraer algunos pedazos que se habían incrustado en el cuero cabelludo. Habían sido varias pequeñas heridas y tuvieron que hacerle placas porque el moretón había crecido bastante. Cuando casi eran las cinco volvieron a la casa con unas pastillas y la recomendación de que estuviera al tanto de que no durmiera demasiado, debía despertarlo cada media hora y evitar que cayera en la inconsciencia, si lo hacía deberían volver de inmediato.

Minako se sentó a su lado en la cama con un libro mientras cada tanto observaba el rostro más perfecto del mundo y no pudo evitar reírse de sí mismo. Estaba cuidando al hombre que hacía unas horas atrás le había roto el corazón, incluso le había permitido quedarse en su hogar. Hasta le había prestado ropa porque Shuichi lo había echado con nada más que el celular y la billetera.

Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente...¿Realmente lo había echado? Por lo que sabía el departamento era del rubio y no se había esforzado en tomar más cosas de aquél lugar ¿Era porque esperaba que Shuichi lo perdonara? Seguramente, se dijo. Las ganas de seguir leyendo se le fueron y arrojó con furia el libro que antes sostenía en sus manos.

A pesar de cualquier sentimiento de celos que lo invadía, se encargó de cuidar al escritor. Lo dejó dormir hasta el mediodía.

 _ **-¿Cómo te sientes?**_

 _ **-Como si hubiera recibido una paliza.**_

 _ **-Tú celular estuvo sonando, lo atendí y era tú cuñado por lo que me dijo.**_

 _ **-¿Qué le dijiste?**_

 _ **-Estaba muy preocupado y furioso en partes iguales, le dije que habíamos ido al hospital pero no parecía tranquilo así que me pidió si podía venir, supongo que a la tarde vendrá.**_

Le sirvió algo de sopa para comer y le llevaba todo lo que necesitara para ponérselo al alcance de las manos.

 _"En otras noticias relacionadas con el espectáculo, en el día de ayer se filtraron unos videos de la fiesta privada del escritor Yuki Eiri donde el vocalista de la banda Bad Luck, Shindou Shuichi, hace un anuncio que ha dejado a todo el mundo sorprendido"_

Ambas cabezas se giraron a la imagen que daba el televisor y se podía ver unas imágenes grabadas al parecer desde un celular donde mostraban a Shuichi dando la noticia de que el rubio tenía un amante y que finalmente daba por terminada la relación. Luego de eso la cámara intentaba colarse entre la gente, se veía cómo era retirado por Hiro y unos pasos detrás de él. Luego mucha gente alrededor evitaban que se viera el momento donde Shuichi le golpeaba con la botella, solo se escuchaba el ruido de la botella estallar y grito de la gente por la sorpresa y el horror.

 _"Justo en el último momento de la grabación según varios testigos el cantante golpeó con lo que parcía ser una botella de chapagne al escritor, aún no se tiene noticias de la salud del escritor pero estamos con nuestro móvil en la puerta del departamento que comparte con Shindou Shuichi."_

El rubio miraba como varios periodistas rodeaban el edificio y si bien señalaban el lugar, ése se encontraba cerrado tanto las cortinas como la entrada principal y al parecer, como tantas veces anteriores, solo dejaban entrar y salir a quienes vivieran en el edificio.

 _ **-¿Crees que esté bien eso?**_

Eiri no le respondió, estaba preocupado más por la salud mental de Shuichi. Había comprobado varias veces que no solía reaccionar de buena forma cuando estaba bajo presión. Caminó hacia la habitación y agarró su celular marcando el número del cantante. Esperaba que no estuviera apagado o que no fuera el caso de que simplemente no quisiera atenderlo...pero lo hizo.

 _ **-¡Todo ésto es tú maldita culpa!-**_ Gritó el pelirosa de forma alterada y en evidente estado de alteración.

 _ **-Shuichi ¿Cómo estás?**_

 _ **-¿Me estás jodiendo? ¿Cómo crees que estoy?**_

 _ **-¡Cálmate!**_ -Dijo intentando pensar rápidamente en todo lo que hacían cuando se veían acosado de tal forma por la prensa, usualmente cuando había un gran escándalo como ése. _**\- No vayas a salir al balcón, mantente encerrado por algunos días.**_

 _ **-¡No puedo estar aquí encerrado! ¡No quiero estar encerrado!**_

El escritor se dio cuenta que no lo decía simplemente porque tenía obligaciones que cumplir, sino porque desde que había salido de la clínica psiquiátrica su estado mental le decía que no debía estar encerrado.

 _ **-¿Estás solo? Hablaste con Hiro o con K**_

 _ **-Sí, pero no pueden entrar...los malditos paparazzis están incluso en la entrada del estacionamiento, no pueden acercarse, están a cien metros y tienen las calles cortadas.**_

 _ **-Llamaré a Thuoma... le pediré que se encargue de todo.**_

 _ **-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué hará traer un helicóptero?**_

El escritor se dio cuenta que la voz le temblaba más allá del sarcasmo, era obvio que estaba desesperado y que hiciera lo que hiciera la ayuda no sería a tiempo.

 _ **-Iré para allá.**_

 _ **-No te atrevas.**_ -Dijo el pelirosa con una amenaza en su voz que hizo que el escritor tragara duro _ **.- No quiero verte, nada de esto hubiera pasado si no te hubiera conocido. Arruinaste mi vida.**_

 _ **-Yo...**_

 _ **-¿Cómo crees que reaccionó mi familia cuando se enteraron de lo que pasó? ¿Tienes idea de lo que hiciste? Me arruinaste, ahora todo el mundo cree que soy un loco enfermo de celos.**_ -Se lo escuchaba con la repiración agitada _ **.- No tienes idea de como te odio.**_

Se escuchó un golpe del otro lado del auricular antes de colgarse pero Yuki estaba totalmente en shock por lo que le había dicho Shuichi, simplemente no podía hablar. Jamás le había dicho que lo odiaba, nunca le había dicho algo similar. Entonces recordó las palabras del día anterior, "- _ **¿Y si te digo que te amo?", "-Te diría que estás mintiendo… cuando amas no haces este tipo de cosas. Yo jamás quise estar con otra persona mientras estaba contigo." , "-¿Y qué hago con esto que siento?", "-Solo estás confundido, con el tiempo verás que se te pasará."**_

A la tarde Thuoma se apareció en el lugar, cuando Minako abrió la puerta el magnate no pudo evitar poner su sonrisa más falsa, cosa que puso de los nervios al castaño y aún no sabía por qué.

 _ **-Buenas tardes, soy Thuoma Seguchi el cuñado de Eiri.**_

 _ **-Un gusto, Minako Takeda.**_

El de ojos verdes fijó su vista en aquél joven atractivo sin demostrar la más mínima expresión, cuando Minako comenzó a removerse por la incomodidad en su lugar habló.

 _ **-¿Quiere pasar?**_ -Dijo mientra se hacía a un lado _ **.- Eiri ahora se encuentra en la habitación descansando.**_

Seguchi se adentró mientras lo seguía.

 _ **-¿Cómo se encuentra?**_

 _ **-No es nada grave, el doctor nos dio solo unas pastillas y aconsejó reposo.**_

Mientras lo decía, abrió la puerta de la habitación y clavó su mirada esmeralda sobre el escritor, su odio surgió tan profundamente sin saber muy bien a quién iba dirigido. El escritor estaba pálido y bastante descuidado, la imagen distaba mucho de ser el galán que era.

 _ **-¿Puedes dejarme a solas con él?**_

 _ **-Sí, estaré en la sala por cualquier cosa que necesite.**_

 _ **-Sí, gracias.-**_ Dijo Thuoma sin girarse a mirarlo. Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse se acercó al escritor y se sacó los guantes de cuero que siempre llevaba para despertarlo con una caricia sobre el rostro _ **.- Eiri, despierta.**_ -Le dijo suavemente _ **.- Soy yo, Thuoma**_.

 _ **-¿Thuoma?**_

 _ **-¿Cómo permitiste que te hiciera ésto?**_ -Comentó de forma ausente mientras recorría la herida en la cabeza. El rubio alejó la mano del mayor con suavidad.

 _ **-¿Podemos no hablar de eso ahora? Estoy bien, no pasó a mayores.**_

 _ **-No puedo dejar que pasar ésto. Te lo advertí. Además ¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué estás aquí y no en tú departamento? Fui para allí pero lo único que escuché fue la voz de Shuichi por el intercomunicador que dijo que me fuera que ya no vivías allí de forma muy poco educada ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle así a su jefe?**_ -El rubio se removió hasta quedarse sentado en la cama, mientras escuchaba a su cuñado _ **.- Yo le voy a enseñar lo que es meterse conmigo, jamás volverá a cantar ni siquiera en bares.**_

 _ **-Thuoma por favor, sabes que no quiero tú ayuda.**_

 _ **-Pero Eiri, ese idiota pudo haberte matado. Ya es la segunda vez que lo hace, debería estar internado y no volver a salir.**_

 _ **-Thuoma. Sabes lo que pasó...tanto tú como el resto escucharon lo que dijo Shuichi. De verdad te agradezco todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora pero es tiempo que asuma la responsabilidad de mis actos.**_

 _ **-Eiri...**_

 _ **-No te pediré nada Thuoma y solo, que no hagas nada...**_

El mayor pareció inseguro, pero terminó asintiendo con la cabeza no muy convencido.

 _ **-¿Cómo estás?**_

 _ **-Duele un poco pero creo que descansando voy a sentirme mejor.**_

 _ **-No...Hablo de cómo te sientes con todo lo que pasó ¿Ése chico...Minako, es tú pareja?**_

 _ **-Es mi amante...**_

 _ **-Ah...de acuerdo.**_ -Dijo como entendiendo que no lo consideraba un verdadero compromiso, al igual que como había sido con Shuichi _ **.- Oye... ¿Por qué Shuichi está en tú departamento y tú aquí?**_

 _ **-Le di un tiempo para que pudiera buscarse algo más.**_ -Ante el comentario Thuoma frunció el ceño.

 _ **-Él tranquilamente podría costearse un departamento para sí mismo.**_

 _ **-Lo sé, pero fui yo quien se lo ofrecí.**_

 _ **-Eiri...ustedes terminaron ¿Cierto?**_ -El rubio no respondió _ **.- No vas a volver con él.-**_ El tono amable que hasta ahora había usado cambió a uno más severo _ **.-No importa lo que digas no vas a volver con él.**_

Eiri negó con la cabeza, no quería pensar en que todo se había terminado.

 _ **-Puedes empezar de nuevo. Ése chico Minako...parece buena persona...**_

 _ **-No.**_

 _ **-Eiri...basta. Se terminó. Todo se terminó.**_ -Repitió el mayor mientras lo veía negar con la cabeza repetidamente hasta que Thuoma pareció compadecerlo _ **.- No funcionó antes, no va a funcionar ahora.**_

 _ **-Vete Thuoma, necesito dormir.**_

 _ **-Eiri...**_

 _ **-Que te largues, no quiero hablar.**_

 _ **-Bien pero tienes que saber que alejando a tu familia no lograrás nada. Les haré saber que estás bien, Mika y Thatsuha están muy preocupados, cuando estés mejor deberías llamarlos. También...deberías anunciar la ruptura con Shuichi.**_ -El escritor se giró a mirarlo _ **.- Sabes bien que ambos eran muy queridos, pensar en que un escritor de novelas románticas engañó a su pareja va a perjudicar tu carrera de escritor.**_

 _ **-Créeme que eso es lo que menos me importa ahora.**_

 _ **-Debería importarte, Shindou te destrozará y debes adelantarte a él. Ten cuidado.**_

 _ **-¿Con qué?**_

 _ **-Con Shuichi. Ya vimos lo que es capaz de hacer, solo es necesario que salga a hablar a la prensa una sola vez y con eso te puede hundir.**_

 _ **-No lo va a hacer Thuoma. Él no es así.**_

 _ **-Te clavó un cuchillo en el estómago y te golpeó en la cabeza con una botella en frente a una multitud. Yo creo, que él ya no tiene límites.**_

Durante los días que siguieron los periodistas siguieron hablando del tema, habían ido a la editorial y varias personas con pocos códigos, según el escritor, contaron desde cuando se habían comenzado a ver Takeda y él. Por lo tanto ninguno de los dos podían aparecerse por allí, al menos que pasaran un par de semanas.

 _ **-Tú laptop quedó en el departamento ¿Cierto? Deberías ir a buscarlo.**_

 _ **-No hay problema, te mandé el archivo por mail.**_

 _ **-Sí, pero sabes que no es por eso...supongo que tienes muchas historias en ella. ¿Qué tal que a tu ex se le cruzara por la cabeza romperla?**_

 _ **-No, va a hacer eso.**_

 _ **-No importa, deberías ir a buscarla igual. No puedes estar comprando ropa nueva y objetos personales solo porque no quieres ver a tu ex. Si no quieres verlo puedo ir yo.**_

 _ **-¿Estás loco?**_

 _ **-¿Por qué? Sí, es cierto, soy tu amante y ahora vives conmigo pero el trabajo es trabajo, y ese chico no puede quitarte tu herramienta de trabajo.**_

 _ **-No me lo quitó. Yo dejé voluntariamente todas mis cosas en ese lugar, no te preocupes todo se va a arreglar. Trabajaremos en tú computadora mientras tanto.**_

El escritor siguió esperando a que Shuichi lo llamara, creía que llamarlo o verlo sin que se lo pidiera solo empeoraría las cosas, aún era todo muy reciente y los medios no dejaban de repetir los hechos. Dos semanas habían pasado y todavía seguían los rumores, los paparazzis hablaban hasta con los vecinos del piso veinte a los que prácticamente el rubio ni sabía que existían, pero el problema fue cuando entrevistaron a la vecina, una vieja chismosa que hasta ahora no se había ganado todo el odio del escritor por haber contado casi en detalle las veces que discutían y por momentos exageraba las cosas para el público sensacionalista.

Pero aún no había nada acerca de Shuichi, no había fotos, no había nada pero por lo que decían seguía recluído en el departamento.

Mizuki fue a visitarlo varias veces para ver como iban los arreglos del libro, pero su actitud había cambiado parecía más fría y distante que antes.

 _ **-Mizuki ¿Podrías ir al departamento?**_ \- Preguntó Takeda sin que nadie se lo hubiera pedido. _**\- Eiri necesita algunas cosas personales de allí.**_

El rostro de la castaña era un de total sopresa.

 _ **-Lo siento**_.- Dijo un tanto apenada. _**-No puedo, no quiero enfrentar a Shuichi.**_

 _ **-¡Pero qué es lo que tienen ustedes dos que tienen tanto miedo de Shuichi!**_ -Dijo Minako bastante cansado de que cada vez que se hablara del chico el ambiente se volviera extraño y tuviera que cuidarse de no decir algo fuera de lugar con respecto al chico.

Mizuki lo reprendió con la mirada por el comportamiento.

 _ **-Usted no tiene derecho a sentirse ofendido por nada. Después de todo fue usted quien se metió con alguien que ya tenía pareja.**_

 _ **-Mizuki, déjalo**_. -Pero la castaña estaba cansada de callarse lo que tenía que decir.

 _ **-Usted no sabe lo que es hablar con un amigo y tener que ocultarle ese tipo de cosas, yo sabía lo que pasaba entre ustedes pero no le dije nada. Siento que lo traicioné de la peor manera, lo siento si a ustedes les dá igual pero...yo por mi parte, no puedo con la culpa.**_

Se levantó de su lugar, tomó su cartera y se retiró del lugar, el escritor tiró bruscamente las hojas sobre la mesa de la sala y se masajeó la frente con los ojos cerrados. Minako por primera vez se quedó callado, no entendía quién era esa persona invisible que seguía ocupando un lugar que lo hacía sentir desplazado. Todo el mundo lo hacía ver como el malo de la película pero ambos habían comenzado aquello, él no tenía la culpa de haberse enamorado...él no era malo.

Al rato el rubio se levantó y lo dejó solo, no podían reclamarse nada pero eso no hacía que las ganas de llorar disminuyesen. Aún seguían trabajando juntos, aún seguían teniendo relaciones pero el rubio no le daba más que eso...lo veía a veces mirar un punto indefinido con el celular en la mano, o pensar de más cuando se pronunciaba el nombre de Shindou Shuichi en la televisión.

 _ **-¿Por qué no me dejas conocerte como te conoce él? ¿Qué hizo para tenerte de esa forma? No dejas ni un momento de pensar en él o de preocuparte por él ¿De verdad no hay nada que pueda hacer?**_

Le preguntó Minako cuando lo encontró mirando un punto vacío de la sala mientras comían.

 _ **-Todavía no me llamó.**_

 _ **-¿Quién?**_

 _ **-Shuichi. Ya pasó un mes y medio...y todavía no sé nada de él.**_

El golpe que el castaño recibió en el estómago le hizo imposible querer tocar el plato de nuevo.

Al día siguiente alguien tocó la puerta de Minako, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente por la impresión. El moreno le devolvió la mirada sorprendida.

 _ **-Lo siento, creo que me equivoqué de dirección. Estoy buscando a Yuki Eiri, me dijeron que estaba viviendo aquí.**_

 _ **-Oh sí, está viviendo aquí. ¿Tú eres?**_

 _ **-Soy su hermano menor , Thatsuha Uesugui.**_

 _ **-Mucho gusto, Minako Takeda. Puedes pasar a esperarlo ahora mismo está dándose una ducha, ya debe estar por salir.**_

Se sentaron en la sala y Minako notó que el moreno estaba algo inquieto. Le sirvió algo de café.

 _ **-Es increíble el parecido que tienes con tu hermano**_ -Comentó Takeda.

 _ **-Sí, es verdad, muchas personas lo dicen.**_

 _ **-Dijiste que eres su hermano… ¿Menor?**_

 _ **-Sip. Acabo de cumplir dieciocho.**_ -El moreno permaneció un tiempo mirándolo.- _**Tú...¿Eres su amante? Del que se habla.**_

El castaño sonrió por la pregunta, era una que seguramente iba a escuchar durante mucho tiempo.

 _ **-Sí, soy yo.**_

Thatsuha suspiró un poco más aliviado lo que dejó de cierta forma descolocado a Minako.

 _ **-Eres más guapo que Shuichi.**_

El castaño en un primer momento no supo como sentirse con aquella comparación, pero le sonrió después de todo parecía que había encontrado a alguien que no parecía adorar al enano de cabellos rosados.

- _ **Bueno, Gracias.**_

 _ **-¿Qué haces aquí Thatsuha?**_

 _ **-Oh no mucho...solo conociendo a mi nuevo cuñadito.**_

Frente al comentario la mirada del rubio fue de hielo. Minako percibió de inmediato la tensión en el ambiente, el escritor se había molestado y sabía que no hablarían delante de él.

 _ **-Creo que iré a comprar para que puedan hablar tranquilos.**_ -Dijo Minako antes de irse.

 _ **-¿Qué dije?**_ -Preguntó el moreno obviamente desconcertado por la reacción de Eiri _ **.- ¿Acaso no es tú novio?**_

 _ **-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?**_

 _ **-Fui a tú departamento pero como no te encontré lo llamé a Thuoma y me dijo dónde estabas.**_

 _ **-¿Viste a Shuichi?**_

 _ **-Sí. No entiendo por qué le dejaste el departamento a él.**_

 _ **-¿Cómo estaba?**_ –Ante la pregunta el moreno no respondió.- _**Thatsuha.**_

 _ **-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?**_

 _ **-Thatsuha…-**_ Presionó el escritor con los dientes apretados.

 _ **-Ustedes terminaron, tú ya vives con otra persona y eso está bien…**_

 _ **-No terminamos.**_

 _ **-¿Qué?**_

 _ **-Solo nos dimos un tiempo**_.- Dijo el escritor a pesar que el mismo dudaba de aquello, su hermano permaneció en silencio una larga pausa. _**-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir Thatsuha?**_

 _ **-Eiri…Shuichi está viviendo con otro tipo en tú departamento. Cuando fui una persona que al parecer vive en el edificio abrió la puerta de entrada así que subí directamente al departamento…me atendió un tipo, no sabía quién era pero actuaba como si estuviera en su casa, lo llamó a Shuichi y él me dijo que ya no vivías ahí…me dijo algo así como "No sé de qué te sorprendes, era obvio que iba a terminar así", cuando le quise preguntar por qué estaba con el otro tipo en tú casa me dijo que tú y él tenían un acuerdo.**_

El rubio estaba escuchándolo atentamente sin poder responder, era como si su cabeza se hubiera llenado de agua y cada sonido le retumbaba en los oídos.

 _ **-Eiri…tú nariz…-**_ Fue lo único que pudo distinguir entre las palabras de su hermano.

Se llevó una mano temblorosa y confirmó que no solo sus manos temblaban si no también sus piernas.

Él creía que Shuichi lo perdonaría y que le pediría volver. Había hecho el papel de idiota esperando que lo llamara mientras se revolcaba con alguien más.

 _ **-¿Por qué no te sientas?**_

 _ **-Tengo que ir…-**_ Aún había rastros de aturdimiento en su rostro _ **.- Tengo que ir…**_

 _ **-No estás bien Eiri…**_

Pero no lo escuchó, hizo lo posible para calmarse mientras salía del departamento y se dirigía a buscar su auto. Su hermano apareció a su lado cuando estaba dentro del vehículo.

 _ **-¡No vas a ir!**_ -Gritó Thatsuha. _**-¿Para qué quieres ver eso Eiri?**_

- _ **Suéltate Thatsuha vas a lastimarte.**_

 _ **-¡No lo haré a menos que me digas para qué quieres ir! ¡¿Piensas volver con él?!**_ -El moreno se colocó delante del auto _ **.- ¡No voy a dejar que lo hagas! ¿Por qué no ves que él no es como tú crees? Déjalo Eiri**_

El escritor aceleró un poco para que su hermano saliera de adelante suyo y éste retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás sorprendido.

 _ **-¡SAL, AHORA!**_

 _ **-¡Te está haciendo parecer un estúpido!**_ -Gritó Thatsuha _ **.- No dejaré que vayas. No hasta que me digas para qué vas a ir allí.**_

 _ **-¡Iré a buscar mis cosas...ahora sal de mi camino!**_ -Dijo mientras el pestañeo que dio hizo que se mareara un poco.

 _ **-¡No dejaré que te vayas! Mira como estás. Estás mareado**_. - Dio unos pasos hasta llegar al lado del conductor _ **.-Eiri ábreme…no te detendré, pero al menos déjame conducir no puedes hacerlo en tú estado.**_

El escritor se hubiera seguido negando si no fuera porque su nariz volvió a sangrar un poco más.

Condujo por las calles bastante preocupado por su hermano que no tenía ninguna expresión en el rostro, podría estar triste, podría estar enojado, podría estar feliz…tal vez el rubio estaría feliz de que tuviera una excusa para terminar con el cantante…aunque cuando apenas llegó a la casa del amante de Eiri y le diera la noticia, no parecía precisamente feliz.

Bajó rápido del auto y dio un portazo más fuerte de lo normal. Thatsuha lo llamó pero no podía dejar el auto sin estacionar, así que no pudo darle el alcance de inmediato.

El rubio corrió al ascensor antes que éste cerrara las puertas, llegó a la puerta y las llaves temblaron en sus manos, pensó unos segundos si tal vez Shuichi había cambiado la cerradura pero se sintió aliviado cuando la llave giró sin problemas.

Solo escuchaba su propia pesada respiración, no hizo ruido esperando encontrar lo que a la vez quería y temía por partes iguales. Aún no era consciente de cómo iba a reaccionar solo sabía que sus rodillas no dejaban de temblar y que el sudor frío se acumulara en su frente.

Caminó hacía la habitación y ésta estaba vacía, desordenada y con ropa sobre ella que no pertenecía a Shuichi. Abrió el ropero y sus cosas ya no estaban, se acercaba al baño con pasos cuidadosos pero el ruido que lo detuvo no provino del baño, sino…de su estudio…

Abrió la puerta bruscamente para encontrar a un hombre encima de Shuichi en el sofá, ambos giraron sus cabezas sorprendidas hacia el escritor.

 _ **-¿Qué haces aquí? –**_ Preguntó el pelirosa tanto enojado como sorprendido, a la vez que ambos se separaban un poco e intentaban taparse con la ropa que tenían mal colocada.

Ver al tipo levantarse los pantalones fue lo que lo sacó de quicio, el odio que sintió al ver que ese asqueroso ser había tocado a su Shuichi lo volvió loco.

Acortó la distancia y entre gritos de Shuichi para que se detuviera y gritos del tipo que a poco se fueron convirtiendo en una patética súplica para que dejara de golpearlo. No llevaba dándole ni cinco golpes que se encontraba rogándole porque lo soltara entre algo parecido al sollozo, incluso le pareció ver a Shuichi mirarlo ahora con algo parecido al desprecio porque era un simple cobarde.

Ahora que miraba al tipo era mayor incluso que él, no era precisamente atractivo y no parecía que se preocupara realmente por la ropa...le recordaba a Tachibana, debía ser un simple asalariado. No supo por qué pero aquello lo enfureció más, porque no veía que ese tipo le llegara a los talones ni a él, ni a Shuichi.

 _ **-¡Espera por favor yo no tengo nada que ver con él!**_

Shuichi abrió los ojos como platos frente a las palabras del hombre, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. El escritor al ver esa expresión se giró nuevamente hacia el sujeto.

 _ **-Lárgate de mi vista y no vuelvas a aparecerte por aquí.-**_ Dijo el rubio con el puño en alto de forma amenazante. El pobre hombre que tenía el rostro semi desfigurado lo miró a Shuichi buscando ayuda que por obvias razones no encontró.

 _ **-No te molestes en volver.**_ -Fue lo único que dijo en forma despreciativa y algo decepcionada antes de ver al tipo irse de forma torpe entre trompicones y devolverle una mirada amenazante que no tenía justificativo.

El rubio se quedó de pie sin saber cómo reaccionar ¿Debería golpearlo por haberse llevado a otro hombre a la casa que habían compartido ambos y que él aún pagaba? ¿Debería recriminarle porque no lo había llamado o no lo había buscado? o ¿Debería besarlo porque sentía que se estaba muriendo si no lo hacía?

Shuichi lo miraba expectante, esperaba que él fuera el primero en hacer algún movimiento. Estaba sentado en el sofá con su cabello despeinado y su labios entreabiertos, tan rojos y deseables ¿Aún debían tener sabor a frutos rojos?

Solo hizo lo que deseaba hacer. Eiri dio unos zancos hacía el pequeño y pasó sus brazos debajo de los hombros del menor hasta que sus pies dejaron de tocar el piso y el menor pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello, éste se alzó y lo abrazó con las piernas en su cintura. Lo besó con pasión como si por fin pudiera probar el agua luego de haber estado tantos días en el desierto.

Sentía el olor de otro hombre impregnado en el chico y quería borrar todo rastro de él. Introdujo su lengua, sus dientes chocaron y se besaron torpemente. Eiri lo llevó al sofá posicionándose encima de él, se acercó a la curvatura del cuello del cantante y lo besó, intentó controlar el deseo de hacerlo suyo en el momento, se separó y buscó la mirada amatista. Estaba con las mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo y agitado, pero así de inmediato como pasó eso Shuichi comenzó a llorar.

 _ **-¿Me amas?**_ \- Le preguntó haciendo a un lado el nudo en la garganta que tenía. No supo que expresión tenía su propio rostro, no sabía lo que Shuichi veía _**.- Siempre supe que volverías por mí. Yo sabía que lo harías.**_

Shuichi se separó solo unos centímetros para mirarlo a los ojos y Eiri acarició el rostro del menor.

 _ **-¿Por qué lloras?**_ \- Preguntó el escritor.

 _ **-Hacía tiempo que no me mirabas así.**_ -El escritor peinó los cabellos del menor y éste sintió como la garganta se le cerraba ante el gesto. Shuichi apretó fuerte los ojos para que salieran las lágrimas de ellos.

 _ **-¿Cómo te miro?**_

 _ **\- No puedo describirlo...pero solo cuando me miras así...me siento conmovido, porque creo que dices tantas cosas que me gustaría creer que son solamente para mí. Estaba perdiendo la fe en que ibas a volver.**_

Eiri le sonrió, le dio esa sonrisa honesta que era solo para aquellos que lo conocían de verdad y volvió a unir sus labios para un beso largo que a Shuichi se le hizo tierno.

 _ **-Dime que con él no eres así.**_ -Le rogó mientras apretaba la camisa que el escritor llevaba _ **.- Dime que él no es especial...**_

La voz de Thatsuha se escuchó desde la sala llamando a Eiri.

 _ **-...Eiri dime por favor.**_

 _ **-Eiri.-**_ Su hermano se detuvo en la puerta del estudio ante la escena. Su rostro se llenó de furia contenida, en especial porque el rostro de Shuichi cambió también a uno de desagrado _ **.- Eiri toma tus cosas.**_

 _ **-¿Sus cosas?-**_ Preguntó Shuichi desconcertado volviéndose al escritor que ahora le devolvía la mirada sin hablar. _**-Para qué quieres sus cosas si él se va a quedar ¿O no?**_

 _ **-Thatsuha déjanos solos.**_

 _ **-¡No!-**_ Gritó enfurecido _ **.-No voy a dejar que vuelvas a caer en sus manipulaciones.**_

 _ **\- ¿Manipulaciones? ¿De qué estás hablando?**_ -Comento el ojiamatista con el ceño fruncido.- _ **Creo que tu hermano es bastante grande como para que alguien lo manipule.**_

 _ **-¡Claro! Es por eso que lograste que mi hermano te mantuviera aquí y pagara todo como una puta de lujo.**_ \- _**"¡Thatsuha!"**_ gritó el rubio enojado pero el moreno lo ignoró. Se acercó a Shuichi de forma amenazante y éste, que se había levantado del sofá y retrocedió unos pasos cuando sintió que invadía su espacio personal _ **.- Ahora ¿Qué quieres quedarte a vivir aquí mientras mi hermano tiene que ir a vivir con su amante, mientras él paga el lugar donde vives con el tuyo?**_

Shuichi giró a mirar a Eiri que había comenzado a interponerse entre él y su hermano.

 _ **-¿Estás viviendo con Minako?**_ -Preguntó primero confundido.

El moreno se detuvo en su avance y sonrió satisfecho por su revelación ante la expresión estupefacta del cantante.

 _ **-¿Estás viviendo con Minako?**_ -Repitió en un tono que le mostraba que ahora estaba enojado y el escritor lo miró sin atreverse a responderle. _**-Por eso viniste por tus cosas.**_

 _ **"Sí"**_ Dijo el moreno a la vez que _**"No"**_ dijo el rubio. El cantante asintió varias veces como si hubiera entendido algo, sonrió pero los ojos estaban profundamente heridos.

 _ **-¡Quiero que se larguen ahora!**_

 _ **-Shuichi es algo complicado, cuando me fui yo...-**_ Comenzó a decir el rubio.

 _ **-¡Largo!**_

 _ **-No nos iremos hasta que recojamos todas las cosas de mi hermano.**_ -Respondió Thatsuha desafiando al pelirosa.

 _ **-¡Ya vayánse!**_ -Enfrentó el cantante con el rostro desfigurado por la furia, intimidando de esa forma a varios hermanos. _**-¡No quiero volver a verlos aquí!**_

El moreno comenzó a alejarse siendo empujado por el mayor que se quedó unos pasos atrás pero ambos con la mirada clavada en el pelirrosa. El rubio cruzó una mirada con el menor y negó con la cabeza dándole a entender que insistiendo de esa forma no lograrían nada, o tal vez simplemente diciéndole que no quería enfrentar a Shuichi, sin saberlo, en ese momento su hermano menor sintió odio hacía él por permitir que ese chico lo echara de su propia casa y no pararse a discutirle nada.

Caminaron hacia la salida siendo escoltados por Shuichi a unos cuantos metros.

 _ **-Es injusto que nosotros tengamos que irnos cuando ésta es la casa de Eiri.**_ -Reclamó Thatsuha nuevamente. Shuichi suspiró de forma cansina.

 _ **-Si quieres tus cosas...-**_ Dijo dirigiéndose al escritor de forma fría _ **.- puedes pasar por ellas mañana.**_

El rubio lo miró con un ruego mudo, no quería escuchar eso pero tampoco quería que Thatsuha le viera rogar en una escena patética, así que solo asintió. Thatsuha salió del departamento y él se giró para seguirlo.

 _ **-Eres mío.**_

El escritor se giró a mirar al chico detrás suyo para confirmar lo que creía haber oído. El rostro no le transmitió ninguna expresión de calidez, esperó volver a oír las palabras pero Shuichi no volvió a pronunciarlas.

Esa misma tarde llegaron a la casa de Minako quien se enteró de lo que había sucedido gracias a Thatsuha, el rubio caminó hasta la habitación que compartía con el castaño y se encerró allí. Eiri marcó el número del telefono fijo del departamento.

 _ **-"Shuichi.", "Ya te dije que puedes buscar tus cosas mañana ¿Qué más quieres de mí?",**_ el escritor pensó un momento _**"¿Todavía me amas?",**_ del otro lado hubo una pausa apretó el auricular muy fuerte sin darse cuenta, como nadie hablaba continuó _**"Yo también te amo", "¿Tenías que esperar a que tú hermano no estuviera para decírmelo? ¿No podías decírmelo en la cara?", "Lo siento"**_ del otro lado hubo una pausa antes de que le cortara.

 _ **-¿Pudieron conseguir sus cosas?**_

 _ **-No.**_ –Respondió Thatsuha a Minako.

 _ **-Debería echarlo del departamento a patadas, no entiendo en qué está pensando Eiri.**_

 _ **-Mi hermano siempre subestimó a Shuichi, pero hay algo que todos notamos pero al parecer él no lo nota.**_ –El castaño lo miró fijo _ **.- Shuichi es muy manipulador, mi hermano quiera o no termina haciendo todo lo que él quiere.**_

 _ **-¿No lo ama?**_

 _ **-No, jamás dije eso.-**_ Le dio una sonrisa triste.- _ **Es más complicado que seguro que Shuichi lo ama…pero de una forma enferma. Shuichi quiere que mi hermano sea totalmente dependiente de él. Al comienzo, cuando comenzaron, Eiri mostró voluntad de acercarse más a mi padre, a mi hermana, mi cuñado y a mí, pero… así como se acercó luego volvió a alejarse aún más que antes. Es como si lo hubiera absorbido por completo.**_

 _ **-Pero bueno si se trata de influenciarlo, ahora están alejados creo que eso quiere decir que no le está saliendo como él quiere. Mañana irán por sus cosas y todo se terminará ¿No?**_

 _ **-¿Qué crees que fue lo primero que habrá hecho mi hermano cuando se encerró en su habitación?**_

El castaño no lo pensó mucho _ **.- ¿Llamarlo?**_

Thatsuha asintió. _**–No hay que dejar que se vean.**_

 _ **-¿Puedes quedarte unos días? Yo puedo encargarme de ir a buscar las cosas en el departamento, mientras lo vigilas. Si voy ahora Eiri no pensará que voy para allá, traeré las cosas necesarias.**_

Thatsuha asintió con la cabeza como si le hubiera entendido pero respondió con algo que el castaño no se esperaba _ **.- Minako, no pelees con Shuichi. Sé que mi hermano no le ha hecho la vida fácil tampoco.**_

Era entrada la noche cuando tocó la puerta del departamento _**"Un momento."**_ Escuchó la voz semi infantil del otro lado de la puerta. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba algo ansioso por enfrentar al chico que no abandonaba los pensamientos de Eiri, el chico que hacía cosas que lo hacían parecer un villano ante todos pero que estaba metido en aquél lugar utilizando al escritor, según las palabras de Thatsuha.

 _ **-¿Qué haces aquí?**_ – El rostro del chico era ahora severo, muy diferente a las veces anteriores que lo había visto.

 _ **-Hola.-**_ Le sonrió falsamente, él también podía jugar ese juego. Al parecer ambos eran conscientes que algún día tendrían que dialogar _ **.- ¿Puedo pasar?**_

 _ **-Adelante.-**_ Shuichi se hizo a un lado pero parecía algo tenso, en guardia por haber sido tomado por sorpresa, eso hizo sonreír al castaño porque le hacía sentir que tenía algo de control de la situación. Aunque le dio mala espina que aceptara tan rápido ¿Lo habría estado esperando? _ **–Toma asiento.**_

Minako se sentó en el sofá de tres, en el del medio y Shuichi se sentó en el sofá individual justo en frente de él. Tomó una postura recta demostrando que se sentía ahora más seguro en su casa, frunció un poco el ceño por el pensamiento…era la casa de Eiri no del mocoso.

 _ **-¿A qué viniste?**_

 _ **-Vine por las cosas de Eiri.**_

Shuichi bufó.- _ **Todo el mundo parece venir por las cosas de Eiri.**_ –Comentó al aire.- _ **Le dije que podía pasar por ellas mañana.**_

 _ **-Sí, pero hay cosas que él necesita ahora. Como sabes no se llevó absolutamente nada y al menos necesita llevarse la portátil.**_

 _ **-¿Temes que pueda boicotear su trabajo? O mejor dicho ¿El de ambos?**_

El castaño apretó la mandíbula, el chico parecía estar burlándose de él. No le diría que no quería que tuviera nada del rubio y menos si aquello caía en manos equivocadas.

 _ **-Tú no deberías estar aquí. Éste es el departamento de Eiri.**_ –Dijo sin darse cuenta que estaba demostrando algo de impaciencia. _**–Si él lo dice, tú tienes que irte.**_

 _ **-Es cierto… pero él no ha dicho nada.**_ –Dijo el pelirosa como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.- _ **¿Por qué, pretendes que ambos se muden aquí juntos?**_

- _ **Y si es así qué.-**_ Fue levemente pero sabía que le había dado en un punto doloroso y gustosamente lo hizo, porque él también estaba sufriendo por no ser correspondido. _**–No voy a dejar que sigas viviendo de él.**_

 _ **-Esas palabras suenan a las de Thatsuha ¿Por qué no eres más honesto y dices realmente lo que quieres decirme? Después de todo, Eiri no está aquí.**_ –Respondió haciendo hincapié en el nombre que casi nunca pronunciaba, después de todo para él era "Yuki".

 _ **-Bien. Quiero que te vayas de aquí y que no vuelvas. Quiero que lo dejes en paz.**_

 _ **-¿Y tú quién eres para decirme eso?**_

 _ **\- Yo soy la actual pareja de Eiri. La persona que lo ama y con quien se va a quedar.**_

 _ **-Por supuesto…uno más, lo había olvidado**_.- Comentó con desinterés, ignorando a propósito que se hubiera referido a sí mismo como "pareja" del escritor.

 _ **-¿Uno más?**_ -Respitió el castaño con algo de burla.

 _ **-¿Cuántas personas crees que han venido a decirme ese tipo de cosas en éste tiempo?**_ \- La mirada de desafío era evidente _ **.- ¿A cuántos crees que saqué de en medio de nosotros?**_

 _ **-No lo sé, a cuántos**_.- Presionó burlándose del chico.

 _ **-¿No es evidente? A todos, a cada uno de los que intentaron arrebatármelo. Así que si ya dijiste lo que tenías que decir puedes marcharte.**_

 _ **-No me iré hasta que me des sus cosas.**_

El de cabellos rosados se fue en busca de un bolso en la habitación y luego escuchó como fue al estudio por la portátil. Cuando volvió los dejó ambas cosas sobre la mesita de la sala.

 _ **-Hace tiempo que ya tenía guardadas sus cosas, tómalas y lárgate.**_

Minako se lo quedó mirando con desconfianza, había algo como si el chico quisiera que se llevara las cosas y por hacerlo, cayera en una trampa y ambos sabían cuál sería la consecuencia.

 _ **-¿No las quieres?**_ -Lo provocó Shuichi.- _**O es que acaso Eiri no sabes que estás aquí hablando conmigo ¿Qué dirá cuando te vea llegar con sus cosas?**_

 _ **-¿Y qué le dirás cuando te pregunte lo que yo estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Le dirás que vine a amenazarte o algo así? No juegues conmigo, no soy idiota.**_

 _ **-¿Quieres que diga eso?**_ –Le sonrió cínicamente el ojiamatista.

 _ **-¿Es así como siempre lo controlas? Él es incapaz de ver cómo eres en realidad.**_ –Shuichi levantó una ceja _ **.- Lo haces sentirse mal, lo haces sentirse miserable, culpable hasta que logras que vuelva. Él cree que eres bueno y puro, pero él no puede verte de verdad.**_

 _ **-¿De qué tienes miedo Minako? ¿Temes que no te crea lo que le puedas llegar a decir sobre mí? Inténtalo. Él no te creerá.**_

Minako ya había sido varias veces objeto de enojo por parte del escritor al intentar hace un comentario con no muy buenas intenciones acerca del cantante, había entendido muy pronto que quien llevaba el mando en la relación jamás había sido el escritor sino Shuichi, aquél que había sido tantas veces menospreciado. Era manipulador tan sutilmente que pasaba desapercibido.

 _ **-Eiri está conmigo. Ya no puedes hacer nada.**_

 _ **-Llegaste tarde, cuando tú llegaste él ya estaba enamorado de mí. Por eso no puede estarlo de ti.**_

 _ **-¿Hace cuánto que lo sabías?**_

 _ **-No entiendo de qué hablas.**_

 _ **-Entiendes muy bien mocoso.**_ -Dijo el castaño perdiendo un poco más los estribos _ **.-¿Hace cuánto sabes que estábamos juntos? Yo no me creo esa actuación de la fiesta de cumpleaños...querías que todo el mundo se enterara de que Eiri te era infiel, con todo el público presente para que sintieran lástima por ti. Ahora Eiri y yo sufrimos la condena social mientras tú eres la víctima, incluso para Eiri.**_

 _ **-Creo que me estás sobrevalorando demasiado. Me haces parecer una mente maestra.**_ -El castaño no cedió, estaba seguro de cada cosa que estaba diciendo.- _ **Pero...hay algo que no tiene sentido ¿Acaso fui yo quién llevó a la persona que amo a que me engañara con alguien más? Yo no los presenté, yo siempre quise que el me fuera fiel. Jamás llevaría a Eiri a que se metiera con alguien más.**_

Minako estaba seguro que eso era verdad. _**-No, pero sabías que él volvería a hacerlo y te asegurarías que fuera la última vez...pero no salió bien ¿Verdad?**_

El pelirosa torció su cabeza haciéndose el desentendido con una expresión de diversión.

 _ **-Entonces por qué...no están juntos.**_ \- La expresión del chico se volvió seria, en cambio la diversión ahora aparecía en el rostro de Minako. Era obvio que le gustaba molestarlo _ **.- ¿Puedes decírmelo?**_

 _ **-Es porque simplemente no sabe cómo admitir lo que siente por mí.**_

El castaño se rio. _ **-¿Sabes que duerme siempre en mí cama?**_

Era un golpe bajo, pero lo estaba haciendo caer a un nivel que jamás creyó que llegaría. El rostro del ojiamatista se volvió de piedra, solo unos segundos haciendo que la incomodidad volviera al castaño. Luego suspiró intentando calmarse antes de hablar con una sonrisa de falsa cortesía.

 _ **-Déjame preguntarte algo Minako ¿Alguna vez lo viste sonreír?**_ –El castaño lo miró algo desconcertado.- _**No hablo de la sonrisa condescendiente que les da a todos o la que ofrece a amantes como tú. Hablo de la sonrisa especial que te da cuando no hay nadie a su alrededor ¿Alguna vez viste la mirada que te da que te dice miles de cosas que no puede decirte con palabras? ¿Alguna vez te hizo llorar con una mirada así?**_

El castaño lo miró fijo sin saber exactamente de qué era lo que estaba hablando.

 _ **-Por tu expresión puedo deducir que no. ¿Quieres saber qué es lo que ocurrirá? Yo te lo puedo decir. Tú solo vas a ser otro nombre en su lista, que cuando estemos juntos él no va a pronunciarlo para evitar que me haga sentir mal.**_

 _ **-Él se va quedar conmigo, ya te lo dije o si no será con alguien más que no seas tú. Él va a ver el tipo de persona que eres. Yo haré que te olvide.**_

Por primera vez el rostro de Shuichi se deformó y golpeó la mesa que tenía adelante.- _ **¡Inténtalo! Dile lo mala persona que soy e intenta enamorarlo ¡Él ya es mío! Siempre lo será ¡No puede olvidarme!**_

- _ **La gente olvida. Solo tiene que estar alejado de ti y te olvidará**_. –Lo miró con suficiencia, había conseguido por fin una reacción _ **.- Y solo para que lo sepas, yo no lo busqué a él sino que fue al revés. Él me buscó…porque no encontró en ti lo que vio en mí.**_

La primera reacción evidente de la molestia de Shuichi fue verlo apretar sus manos con fuerza.

 _ **-Takeda Minako, estás metiéndote en un lugar que jamás te correspondió. Vienes a mi casa a menospreciarme**_. –Poco a poco el tono del menor se volvió amenazante.- _ **Vienes a mi casa a decirme que la persona que más amo en el mundo se va a quedar contigo. Vienes a mi casa a decirme en la cara que harás que él me olvide pero no sabes dónde estás metido.**_ –La sonrisa que le dio fue una de burla como si mirara a casi un insecto.- _ **¿Tienes idea de lo que eres en realidad?**_

Si en algún momento Minako se sentía seguro de lo que decía ahora no lo estaba tanto pero no lo demostraría.

 _ **-La última vez que vino me dejó muy claro que no le importas. Porque solo eres solo carne de carroña**_.- Dijo casi escupiendo las palabras.- _**Un juguete en la relación. Tú no estarías aquí sino estuvieras seguro de que Eiri se quedará contigo, por más que yo me alejara él volvería a mí y puedo asegurarte que no es por alguna razón estúpida. Eiri te puso en el medio de nosotros como un juguete, desde el principio, para que yo te destruya.**_

La mente de Minako intentaba reaccionar pero no podía. _**-¿Qué estupidez estás diciendo?**_

 _ **-Solo la realidad, él es así. Si no siente que yo estoy loco por él entonces me lleva al límite de nuevo para sentirse seguro. Hasta obligarme a hacer algo para recuperarlo, pero esta vez no pienso darle el gusto. Por eso no estamos juntos. Dices que él no me conoce…pero puedo asegurarte que yo lo conozco bien. Tú vida será un infierno…eso es seguro yo me encargaré de eso. No por él, sino por haberte metido en medios de los dos, por haberte atrevido a venir a mi casa a menospreciarme. Por creer que esto que tenemos se trata de algo tan superficial como una pareja normal. Tú no lo entiendes…nadie lo hace.**_

 _ **-Él tiene razón…estás loco.**_

 _ **-Por supuesto que lo estoy y deberías sabes que estoy dispuesto a todo por él. Porque al final estaremos juntos…porque eres tú el que no puede darle lo que yo le doy. ¿En serio crees que conoces todo sobre él?**_

Minako lo miró fijamente, sabía que había cosas que no conocía pero creía que solo necesitaba más tiempo.

 _ **-Hay tantas cosas que no sabes…cosas que podrían destruirnos a ambos y nuestras carreras.**_ –Miró a un punto indefinido en la habitación _ **.-No maté a un muerto para que un idiota me lo quite.**_

 _ **-¿Qué? –**_ Preguntó más desconcertado por la frase formulada que por haber sido llamado idiota.

 _ **-Te arrepentirás del día que pisaste mi hogar. Ambos, se arrepentirán de haberse revolcado bajo el mismo techo de mi hogar**_. –Por primera vez vio como los ojos le brillaron por las lágrimas.- _ **Ambos…se arrepentirán de haberme tomado de tonto. Y tú serás el que más sufra cuando veas lo que en realidad eres.**_

Minako sintió algo parecido a la lástima, era un crío que tenía el corazón roto pero no era suficiente para conmoverlo _ **.-Eso lo veremos**_.

Recogió sus cosas y miró aquellas que estaban sobre la mesita, dudó un tiempo pero decidió dejarlos al mirar todavía el desafío en Shuichi. Al ver que no tomó ni el bolso, ni el portátil sonrió como un demonio.

Minako volvió con un sentimiento inquietante a su casa, cruzó una mirada con Thatsuha que estaba hasta hacia unos instantes había estado mirando el televisor y el castaño negó con la cabeza. El moreno no preguntó, había comprendido que no había salido como lo esperado.

La cena se dio en medio de una sensación de agobio, el rubio no les prestaba atención parecía más distraído de lo normal. No hacía más que jugar con la comida, el tenedor tenía un pedazo de carne que apenas había sido mordido. Minako no se atrevió a contarle lo que había hecho y creía que Shuichi no lo diría tampoco.

A la mañana siguiente el castaño abrió la puerta para recoger el periódico y allí había un ramo de flores, eran hermosas, así que decidió entrarlas.

 _ **-¿Qué es eso?**_ –Preguntó el escritor.

 _ **-No lo sé. Las dejaron en la entrada**_. –Rebuscó entre las flores para encontrar la tarjeta _ **.-Es para ti.**_

 _ **-¿Quién las envió?**_ –Se acercó a mirarlas mejor, eran unas flores enormes con muchos pétalos de color violeta.

– _ **Solo dice tú nombre.**_ –Pero se quedó de piedra al verlo tomar las flores casi con afecto, nunca había visto esa expresión en Eiri. _**–Son flores extrañas.**_

 _ **-Son crisantemos violetas.-**_ Dijo el rubio en voz baja.

 _ **-No me dice nada.**_

 _ **-En mi libro el protagonista le envía éste tipo de flores a la chica que lo dejó. Eso quiere decir en el lenguaje de las flores "No soporto la idea de perder tu amor"**_

 _ **-Eso es un mensaje bastante retorcido ¿No lo crees?**_ –Dijo pero el rubio lo ignoró, parecía extrañamente feliz con su regalo. No hacía falta decir quién era la mente detrás de ello.

Se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación y Minako apoyó su oído detrás de la puerta. _**"Hola ¿Shu?"**_ parecía estar hablando por su celular, _**"Recibí las flores…gracias…te extraño…"**_ El castaño se extrañó de escucharlo hablar con afecto. _**"Quiero volver…"**_ Se hizo una pausa como si del otro lado interrumpieran _**"¿Minako?"**_ Mierda, pensó el castaño el maldito mocoso le estaba contando lo del día anterior. _**"No, yo no lo mandé. No sé de qué estás hablando…¿Shuichi?...¿Shu?..."**_

Decidió salir a la sala porque sabía que el escritor iría por él, apenas llegó allí escuchó al escritor cerrar la puerta con fuerza dando pasos pesados.

 _ **-¡Minako! -**_ Gritó tan fuerte que lo sobresaltó.

 _ **-¿Qué ocurre?**_ –Preguntó intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

 _ **-¿A qué fuiste al departamento?**_

Creyó que era inútil negarlo, no creía que hubiera hecho algo malo _ **.-Fui a buscar tus cosas.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? No te pedí que lo hicieras.**_

 _ **-Solo hice lo que creí que era mejor para ti.**_

 _ **-¿Y tú qué sabes qué es lo mejor para mí?**_

 _ **-Tú no pensabas ir a buscar tus cosas, tampoco pensabas echarlo de tú departamento**_.- intentó defenderse.- _**Si yo no lo hacía, tú tampoco pensabas hacerlo.**_

- _ **No te acerques a Shuichi.**_ –Le advirtió señalándolo de forma que le molestó profundamente a Minako.

 _ **-Por qué no puedes ver lo que es en realidad ¿Estás ciego? Él no es la persona que aparenta ser.**_ –Si Eiri pensaba que Minako no lo enfrentaría estaba equivocado, él jamás daba marcha atrás.- _**Crees que tienes el control pero no lo tienes, crees que es inofensivo, buena persona y hasta tonto. Pero mira como te tiene, no estás con él y no dejas de pensar en volver con él, como un perro faldero.**_

 _ **-¿Hablaste con Thatsuha?**_

 _ **-No necesito que tu hermano me diga cosas tan evidentes. Ese chico dejaba que tú lo engañaras apropósito.**_

 _ **-¿Qué estás diciendo?**_

 _ **-Dejaba que lo engañaras para que te sintieras culpable y volvieras a pedirle perdón ¿No lo ves?**_ -El rubio negó varias veces con la cabeza mientras lo miraba como si desvariara.- _ **Es más yo creo que desde hace tiempo sabe lo de nosotros.**_

 _ **-Es imposible.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué?-**_ Presionó _ **.-¿Porque lo ocultaste bien o porque nunca te hizo mención de esto?**_

 _ **-Lo haces parecer una mente maestra pero créeme Shuichi es mucho más inofensivo que eso.**_

El castaño rodó sus ojos oscuros, de allí estaba seguro que Shuichi había sacado la frase _"Haces parecer que soy una mente maestra_ ". _**-Él es indefenso, él es un idiota, él es muy buena persona.**_ \- Dijo haciendo burlas.- _**¿No es así? Pues te digo que no, él no es un santo. Él no es lo que tú crees que es.**_

El rubio se mantuvo serio y permaneció en silencio unos momentos.

 _ **-Eres tú el que no entiende. Ése Shuichi es el que yo creé. -**_ Había muestras de culpa en su rostro.- _ **Él era buena persona antes de conocerme, él era honesto y dulce pero...lo hice sufrir varias veces, creo que demasiadas. Más de lo que cualquier persona normal hubiera soportado.**_

 _ **-Si realmente sentías algo por él ¿Por qué le engañabas?-**_ Quiso saber, nada de lo que ambos decían parecía tener sentido.- _ **Si le querías ¿Por qué le lastimabas?**_

 _ **-Porque...creo que quería creer que siempre sería él el que me buscaría. Siempre volvía...a veces con algunas simples palabras.**_

 _ **-Pero ésta vez no volvió.**_ –Concluyó Minako con el pensamiento.

 _ **-No...incluso me echó**_. -Suspiró y bajó su mirada. _**-Llevó a otro hombre a vivir a nuestra casa...aunque creo que ya no vive más ahí. Es como...si quisiera que los papeles se reviertan. Como si quisiera que fuera yo el que ahora tenga que pagar por lo que hice.**_

 _ **-Y si lo sabes ¿Por qué sigues? ¿Vas a dejar que haga lo que quiera?**_

Por primera vez vio los ojos del escritor llenarse de lágrimas. Le era difícil reaccionar a ese gesto casi desconocido en el escritor.

 _ **-¿Qué más puedo hacer? Si es lo que él quiere para dejarme volver entonces lo haré.**_

Los ojos de Minako se agrandaron por el entendimiento y su rostro era de total estupefacción _ **.- Tú amas…lo que creaste. Tú…amas esa forma enferma que creaste.**_

 _ **-¿De qué hablas?**_

 _ **-Tú quieres ser el mundo entero de ese mocoso, que ande siempre detrás tuyo. Y ese mocoso quiere que seas tú el que haga lo que él quiere. Ustedes no están lejos porque no sientan algo por el otro. ¡Esto es un estúpido juego para ver quién cede primero!**_

¿Si él en realidad era un juguete utilizado por la simple razón que era una pareja retorcida que cayó en la rutina? Se preguntó de inmediato mentalmente.

 _ **-¿Por qué sientes tanta culpa?**_ -Preguntó intentando meterse en su cabeza.- _ **¿Por qué crees que mereces sufrir de esa manera?**_

Eiri no le respondió pero sabía que había cosas que jamás le diría. El escritor jamás le diría que aún pesaba en su corazón la culpa de haber matado a su sensei, ya no se trataba de amor por Kitazawa, se trataba de culpa por sentir que podía llegar a ser feliz a pesar de lo que había hecho y que su felicidad proviniera de un acto tan sádico como el de destruir a la persona que amaba...o como le estaba dando a entender Minako ahora... ¿Era felicidad de sentir que Shuichi lo quería destruir a él?

Cuando se encerró en el baño se miró al espejo que llegaba hasta su pecho, se alejó unos pasos y levantó su camisa hasta que pudo ver la marca que había comenzado a verse más blanca que su piel, formaba un pequeño relieve que acarició recordando _"¿Por qué no puedo ser solo yo?"_

 _ **-Pero si solo eres tú...Shuichi**_.-Dijo en voz baja.- _**Siempre eres tú. Todo el tiempo, a cada segundo**_.

Era eso lo que sentía que lo estaba enfermando por dentro, un sentimiento insano de querer encerrarlo...lo había fantaseado. Al comienzo el deseo obsesivo fue pequeño, tanto que pensó que lo imaginaba pero ese pequeño deseo se fue convirtiendo en un monstruo que lo fue devorando. No quería compartirlo con el mundo, Shuichi tenía que mirarlo y pensar en él. Lo había planeado en su cabeza cada maldito paso porque sentía que no le bastaba con que fuera su pareja, nadie más que él debía mirarlo, nadie más que él debía estar en la mente del chico. Incluso se sintió algo feliz cuando supo que moriría por él, incluso cuando estuvo internado él se sintió feliz. Shuichi esperaba por él, la única alegría de Shuichi era cuando lo veía a él.

Creyó que si lo engañaba el deseo disminuiría, la obsesión insana se apagaría pero en cambio su obsesión siguió creciendo. Shuichi no dormía sin él, mientras él estaba con alguien más, Shuichi no dejaba de llorar por él y él estaba feliz por eso. Shuichi dependía de Eiri hasta para lo más básico.

Tal vez incluso sabía en su interior que Shuichi hacía sus propias cosas pero...no se suponía que debía pasar eso. Ahí fue cuando todo se salió de control, en lugar de rogarle que volviera Shuichi buscó a alguien más. Alguien más podría desearlo, alguien más podría darle lo que él no pudo y lo llevó a su departamento para demostrarle que él también podía encontrar a alguien más. Ahora él seguro se encontraba esperando que fuera el escritor quien le rogara por volver, pero no se conformaría con algo simple como una declaración, no, Shuichi quería ver hasta donde era verdad sus palabras. Hasta dónde era Eiri capaz de perdonar todo lo que el cantante hiciera.

El que estaba sin dudas sacando la peor parte de todo esto era Minako. Quisiera o no, el maldito mocoso, como lo llamaba, lo había logrado en parte su propósito sin saberlo. Eiri comenzó a alejarse de él, solo iba a su cama para saciar su necesidad pero a veces, cuando no estaba demasiado cansado, se cambiaba de habitación e iba a la de invitados que, desde hacía unos días, Thatsuha había abandonado para ir a lo de su pareja.

Hasta ahora había conseguido que no lo viera, era agotador pero podía ver claramente como si el escritor se sumía en una especie de abstinencia de Shindou Shuichi. El rubio se había encerrado en una burbuja impenetrable, era como si Minako no existiera…le estaba dejando bastante claro que no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

Como si eso fuera poco hoy había recibido en la puerta de su casa un muñeco, hasta él podía reconocerlo, era Kumagoro. El conejo que se hizo tan popular por Ryuchi Sakuma, el novio de Thatsuha. Pero el presente no era agradable…el muñeco no tenía cabeza y tenía lo que parecía salsa de tomate como si fuera sangre. La semana anterior el vidrio de la ventana delantera había sido roto por una piedra.

Desde que se había hecho público la noticia de la infidelidad, los periodistas no tardaron en encontrar la conexión con él. Se había logrado por fin tener alguna entrevista telefónica que se reprodujo por todos los medios donde el cantante reconoció las infidelidades de Yuki pero se contuvo de decir el nombre del amante, aunque el rumor ya lo había apuntado desde hacía tiempo. El clavo terminó de ponerlo cuando dijo _"Actualmente, Yuki está viviendo con él."_ Había recibido cartas de sus lectores algunos apoyándolo, otros condenándolos y apostaba que en su mayoría estos segundos eran fanáticos de la ya tristemente célebre llamada Pareja de Oro de Japón.

Había recibido un fuerte rechazo social, cuando salía la gente hacía comentarios en voz baja e incluso la mujer que atendía el supermercado lo atendía con cierto desprecio.

Thatsuha, que hasta ahora había sido la persona con la que había podido contar, desapareció y cuando le preguntó la razón, éste le dijo que Ryuchi no quería que estuviera cerca de él. Cuando le preguntó por qué, le respondió que su pareja…no lo veía como alguien de "confianza". Al comienzo le causó gracia el término pero al tiempo cayó en la gravedad de las palabras, su intención no era quitarle la pareja a nadie y así se lo expresó al moreno, a lo que le respondió _**"Escucha, Ryuchi era una persona muy cercana a Shuichi. Es normal que no quiera que tenga algo que ver con la persona que le quitó el novio a su amigo"**_

Él no consideraba que se lo hubiera quitado, es más, ahora mismo el rubio se encontraba en la habitación encerrado. ¿Durmiendo o con la computadora o con el celular? Quién sabe.

Él no quería eso para sí, debía decirle al escritor que se marchara aunque eso significara que nunca más volvería a verlo. Nunca había sido una de esas personas que le gustara sufrir por alguien, no había esperanzas allí, no había futuro. Se preguntó si el escritor tendría algún lugar adónde ir pero se dijo que no tendría por qué importarle aquello.

Así que se dirigió a la habitación pero el teléfono fijo sonó interrumpiendo su cometido, volvió sobre sus pasos y cogió el auricular. _**"¿Hola?"**_

El celular del rubio sonó y como si hubiera tenido una gran resaca su cabeza dolía y el ruido le sonó como vidrios resquebrajándose.

 _ **-Mizu..**_

 _ **-¿Sensei?**_

La voz alarmada lo hizo ponerse en guardia. Se sentó al borde de la cama de un brinco tan rápido que lo mareó.- _**¿Qué pasa?**_

 _ **-Todavía nada,**_ -Dijo la editora.- _**que yo sepa pero hoy el director Matsuda vino furioso preguntando por usted, no me sorprendería que lo llamara en cualquier momento…**_

En aquél preciso momento los pasos sobre el suelo se hicieron eco de una corrida volviendo desde el pasillo de la habitación, el rostro de Takeda estaba pálido y a su vez llevaba el teléfono inalámbrico en la mano.

 _ **-¿Qué pasa?**_ –Preguntó al joven delante de él a la vez que alejaba un poco el celular.

 _ **-¿Sensei?**_ –Se escuchaba la voz preocupada de Mizuki.

 _ **-Luego te llamo Mizuki.-**_ Dijo y colgó antes de escucharla nuevamente.

 _ **-¿Minako?**_

 _ **-Estamos despedidos**_. –Dijo con dificultad y una cara de susto.

 _ **-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué quieres decir con que estamos despedidos?**_

 _ **-Me acaba de llamar Matsuda y me dijo que ambos estamos despedidos. Y además dijo que soñáramos con que conseguiríamos nuevamente algún trabajo en una editorial.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué?**_

 _ **-Se filtró el archivo del libro.**_


	6. Chapter 06

_**(2da parte: Capítulo 5 Amor Destructivo -final)**_

 _ **Yo estoy aún en todas partes**_

 _ **soy el polvo en el viento.**_

 _ **Soy la estrella en el cielo nórtico**_

 _ **nunca me he quedado en cualquier parte**_

 _ **Soy el viento en los árboles**_

 _ **¿Esperaras por mí por siempre?**_

 _ **Canción: Forever , Banda: Stratovarius**_

El celular del rubio sonó y como si hubiera tenido una gran resaca su cabeza dolía y el ruido le sonó como vidrios resquebrajándose.

 _ **-Mizu..**_

 _ **-¿Sensei?**_

La voz alarmada lo hizo ponerse en guardia. Se sentó al borde de la cama de un brinco tan rápido que lo mareó intensamente.- _**¿Qué pasa?**_

 _ **-Todavía nada,**_ -Dijo la editora.- _**que yo sepa pero hoy el director Matsuda vino furioso preguntando por usted, no me sorprendería que lo llamara en cualquier momento…**_

En aquél preciso momento los pasos sobre el suelo se hicieron eco de una corrida volviendo desde el pasillo de la habitación, el rostro de Takeda estaba pálido y a su vez llevaba el teléfono inalámbrico en la mano.

 _ **-¿Qué pasa?**_ –Preguntó al joven delante de él a la vez que alejaba un poco el celular.

 _ **-¿Sensei?**_ –Se escuchaba la voz preocupada de Mizuki.

 _ **-Luego te llamo Mizuki.-**_ Dijo y colgó antes de escucharla nuevamente.

 _ **-¿Minako?**_

 _ **-Estamos despedidos**_. –Dijo con dificultad y una cara de susto.

 _ **-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué quieres decir con que estamos despedidos?**_

 _ **-Me acaba de llamar Matsuda y me dijo que ambos estamos despedidos. Y además dijo que soñáramos con que conseguiríamos nuevamente algún trabajo en una editorial.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué?**_

 _ **-Se filtró el archivo del libro.**_

 _ **-Eso no es posible.-**_ Dijo el rubio _ **.- No pudo haberse…**_

El rostro de castaño se llenó de entendimiento cuando vio la pausa que hizo.

 _ **-Dejaste tú computadora en el departamento. Es obvio fue ese estúpido mocoso.**_

 _ **-¡Escuchame! No puede ser. Él no sería capaz. No puede ser él, además no tiene mis contraseñas.**_

 _ **-Cualquier persona puede buscar algún técnico que desbloquee los archivos, la gente olvida sus contraseñas todo el tiempo**_. -Gritó alterado.

 _ **-No, no fue eso…-**_ Pensó unos momentos y la realidad lo golpeó fuerte.- _**Es…como lo dijiste, él sabía que estábamos juntos desde antes.**_

 _ **-Espera un momento ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Cuándo pudo copiar el archivo?**_

 _ **-Él día que terminamos el libro…yo te acompañé a tu casa, él me dijo que quería invitarte a la fiesta en N.G. y yo me molesté, no llegué a apagar la máquina porque no quería que te cruzaras con él.**_

Tal vez aquello no tendría que haberlo dicho porque se notaba por la expresión que le había dolido al castaño lo que había dicho. No solo su trabajo se había filtrado, si no que el sueño que apenas había crecido en él se encontraba en peligro inminente por un ex despechado. Todo por un hombre que ni siquiera lo amaba…

El rubio llamó hasta el cansancio al cantante y al teléfono fijo del departamento, llamó a todas las personas que podían llegar a conocerlo, inclusive a Ryuchi Sakuma.

Mentiría si dijera que los amigos de Shuichi estaban dispuestos a ayudarlo a encontrar al cantante, así que se dirigió al departamento y tal como lo esperó, no hubo rastro de cosas esenciales allí. Fue como si alguien hubiera huído solamente con las cosas que pudiera llevar en poco más que las manos.

Miró de forma ausente lo vacío que se veía el lugar, las luces prendidas solo mostraban más el desorden a su alrededor y sin querer aquellos huecos vacíos hicieron que tambaleara al caminar hacia el interior. _"¿Shuichi?"_ Se acercó a la sala, los discos no estaban, los premios que había ganado como reconocimiento de su éxito, los cuadros con las fotos no estaban y no tardó en darse cuenta que debían estar en el tacho de basura.

No se había marchado recientemente, una fina capa de polvo se podía ver sobre los muebles. La cama estaba ordenada, así que supuso que no durmió allí pero encontró un vaso vacío en el baño, lo que le dijo que había seguido bebiendo.

Por último revisó su estudio, donde había un pendrive color verde manzana sobre el escritorio. Se acercó a uno de los cuadros y descubrió sin mucho asombro que Shuichi se había llevado setenta mil dólares que guardaba en la caja de seguridad. Habían estado juntos bastante tiempo, el cantante sabía de la existencia de la caja y la llave oculta, pero nunca había demostrado interés en ella. Al ver que estaba vacía no pudo más que reírse con burla.

 _ **"¿Ése es el precio por haberte roto el corazón?**_ -Dijo al aire _ **.- ¿No crees que el dinero es muy poco para compensarte?"**_

No era que fuera poco dinero, no era que no le doliera para nada…pero se sentía algo decepcionado. Así como así, se había marchado con su dinero, dejándolo sin trabajo y con una futura deuda con la editorial por no haber cumplido, porque él no sería capaz jamás de hacerle una denuncia a Shuichi por robo ni por nada parecido. Después de todo lo que le había hecho sufrir al cantante, sentía que que todo lo tenía merecido.

Sabía que podía contar con su cuñado, pero no quería pedirle favores. Caminó de vuelta hasta la sala y se sentó en el sillón, solo una cosa le hizo llorar, ver las llaves de Shuichi en la mesa de estar. Había una nota con unas palabras _**"Éste juego ya no es divertido".**_ Shuichi lo había dejado.

Cuando volvió Takeda estaba sentado en un evidente ataque de nervios, por lo que le comentó había hablado con su editor y éste le dijo de forma muy desalentadora que en el peor de los casos tendrían que ir a un juicio por divulgación de material que estaba bajo derecho de autor. El proceso de impresión ya había comenzado, el trabajo de Marketing y las futuras presentaciones que se estimaban en un período de tres meses se habían estancado y ese era suficiente tiempo para que las editoriales fantasmas lograran imitar el libro, las ventas del archivo seguramente ya recorrían las páginas de internet.

Pasaron semanas de negociaciones de los escritores con la editorial con abogados de por medio pero Matsuda era un hueso duro de roer. Pidió que llegaran a un acuerdo indemnizatorio y que quedara anulado el contrato con ambos escritores. Puso como excusa que los problemas personales que ambos estaban causando demasiado revuelo en la prensa y en relación con otros escritores de la editorial. Que eran personas públicas, con una imagen que debían mantener,y la que estaban ofreciendo no era la deseada. Las ventas de los libros de ambos habían bajado considerablemente por aquellos que querían verlos destruídos o que simplemente los envidiaban.

Ni Minako, ni él tenían constancia de aquello fuera verdad al cien por cien pero sabían que había algo de verdad. Luego de varias reuniones se pudo llegar a un acuerdo millonario por incumplimiento de secreto contractual y violación de derechos de autor.

Durante bastante tiempo comenzaron a buscar trabajo en otras editoriales presentando trabajos como lo hacían los escritores desconocidos pero habían sido rechazados de las más importantes. No les valió de nada sus carreras, ni sus nombres era como si eso fuera lo que les cerraba las puertas en lugar de abrírselas. Al comienzo creyeron que era por los escándalos hasta que cayeron en cuenta que Matsuda seguramente tendría algo que ver.

Intentaron entrar en contacto con él pero se había marchado de vacaciones, demasiado convenientemente para ambos escritores.

Le pidió como favor a Mizuki que le avisara cuando tuviera alguna novedad hacerca del director y ella así lo hizo. Esa mañana ambos escritores partieron a la editorial, necesitaban averiguar las razones que llevarían a Matsuda a ser quien los perjudicara laboralmente. Lo esperaron en una mesa del esterior del restaurant que quedaba en frente a la editorial desde temprano, sabían que no eran bienvenidos allí dentro.

Cuando vieron llegar el auto del director salieron tan rápido como pudieron para cruzar la calle, esperaban el cambio en el semáforo cuando vio salir del lado del acompañante a Shuichi.

 _ **"No puede ser. Ése maldito mocoso"**_ Dijo Minako con odio profundo, mientras al rubio le costaba digerir lo que estaba viendo. Shuichi se paró a unos metros de la editorial mirando a la entrada mientras esperaba a que Matsuda que ahora hablaba con quien estacionaria su auto le diera alcance, estaba cruzando unas palabras con aquél hombre y Shuichi ladeó la cabeza distraídamente hacia ellos.

Eiri no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, tuvo la necesidad de acercarse a él. Tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle y tantas otras que decirle que no sabía si se le terminarían agolpando en su cabeza a tal punto que pudiera armar una sola frase. Sintió nervios, sintió furia, sintió celos todos esos sentimientos unidos vertidos en una vorágine en su cabeza. Solo se giró para ver el semáforo que ahora estaba en rojo y seguido por Minako unos pasos atrás intentaron acercarse, pero la mirada amastista al verlos fue de pura hostilidad era una clara advertencia a que no debían acercarse así que permanecieron a unos treinta metros de ellos. Eiri se detuvo y Minako le hizo un gesto para que avanzara.

Cuando giró hacia Minako solo negó con la cabeza y éste bufó, en ese instante el director Matsuda le dio alcance llamando su atención con un _**"¿Qué pasa?"**_ y pasando la mano por la cintura de Shuichi, intentó buscar con la mirada lo que le había llamado la atención al cantante pero no los distingió entre la multitud que caminaban por la avenida tan transitada. " _ **No es nada**_ " dijo el cantante antes que lo guiara adentro del lugar.

No se había dado cuenta cuando fue que Shuichi puso su vista en su jefe, ni siquiera tenía constancia de que su jefe fuera gay. Minako estaba más que cabreado porque ahora le cerraba toda razón para que ninguno de ellos pudieran encontrar trabajo y además no paraba de decir que ahora el mocoso se había recibido de puta de lujo saliendo con el pez gordo de la editorial.

Eiri no podía evitar pensar que todo era mentira, no podía ser así...Shuichi no era así. Aún confiaba en que Shuichi no era así.

Minako estaba agotado tanto como él, pero no se rendía. Comenzó todo de nuevo, tal como había empezado. Presentando relatos cortos en concursos de literatura, pequeñas editoriales recordaban al joven prodigio, el chico con un futuro brillante por delante. La promesa de la literatura poética japonesa, pero ninguna le ofrecía más que redactar relatos. si bien gracias a su destacado talento recibía propuestas de editoriales, misteriosamente cuando estos llegaban a algo más se retractaban pero decía que no quería darse por vencido...a pesar que él ahora conocía la razón decidió seguir adelante aunque aquello le llevara lágrimas.

Fue demasiado pronto que comenzó a caer en una depresión hasta que se ofreció para trabajar en un periódico como trabajo fijo, así comenzó un trabajo como columnista. Odiaba su trabajo pero a ambos el acuerdo con la editorial los dejó en un serio problema económico, a diferencia de él Minako no tenía una familia adinerada.

Yuki fue otro caso, él se encontraba tan deprimido que no podía escribir, cada vez que lo intentaba recordaba lo que Shuichi había hecho y lo odiaba cuando eso pasaba. La inspiración apenas lo ayudaba. No podía aceptar que se le negara la entrada a las grandes editoriales y que en varias ocasiones lo echaran cuando intentaba presentar un trabajo. Hacer frente a la frustración no era su fuerte y las peleas con el castaño habían sido bastantes debido a su insistencia.

Decidió seguir manteniendo su departamento por si el cantante alguna vez decidía volver, jamás le diría a Minako que aún seguía volviendo a ese lugar que poco a poco comenzó a mostrar signos de ir borrando los buenos recuerdos de los momentos que pasaron juntos con el cantante. Se tiraba horas enteras en cama de su antigua habitación y se revolcaba en pensamientos nada sanos.

Lo que fuera que dolía en su corazón allí se quedaría hasta que él decidiera volver. Guardaría su amor hasta que su tiempo llegara, no se iría a ningún lado. Se quedaría allí esperando en el lugar donde lo dejó para que pudiera encontrarlo.

Sentía el resentimiento de Minako contra él aunque lo negara. El sueño de ambos se había venido abajo, aunque no quiso, comenzó a recibir algo de ayuda de su cuñado al que le prometió que cuando consiguiera el dinero se lo devolvería.

Ya llevaba cinco meses sin poder conseguir que alguna editorial lo aceptara, se estaba volviendo loco porque necesitaba trabajar y dinero para mantener su nivel de vida actual. Aún seguía pagando el alquiler del departamento que compartía con Shuichi y aún no sabía nada de él. Fue a revisar nuevamente el lugar para descubrir que le habían cortado el servicio de luz, no le importaba, no necesitaba de los servicios básicos si solo iba a ese lugar a recordar.

Vio el bolso con su ropa en la esquina de la habitación, lo había revisado varias veces pero no había nada más que sus propias cosas. Se acercó a revisarlo nuevamente, solo para pasar el tiempo y entre todo ello encontró el traje que había usado para su cumpleaños, quiso romperlo en pedazos, quiso que ese día jamás hubiera pasado. Algo como una revelación se vino a su cabeza, se fijó la marca del diseñador al que correspondía y buscó en su celular el contacto...

Mientras el tono de espera sonaba se paró frente al espejo y miró su reflejo, aún no entendía como era que su figura apenas mostraba signos de cansancio si sentía que la fatiga lo acompañaba cada día pero recordó que últimamente descansaba más de lo debido. La figura del espejo estaba descuidada, se corrió un mechón de cabello y descubrió su rostro. El rostro que Shuichi amaba tanto sería el rostro que se aseguraría que jamás olvidara. _**"¿Hola?"**_ preguntaron del otro lado del teléfono _**"Buenas noches, disculpe la hora. Habla Yuki Eiri."**_ Se levantó la camiseta que llevaba y vio la cicatriz reflejada en el espejo mientras recordaba al cantante. _**"¿Todavía sigue en pie la propuesta?"**_

Jamás entendería lo que pasó a partir de allí, le pidieron que fuera a un estudio fotográfico para hacer algunas pruebas de fotos. Al comienzo creyó que era para presentar como propuesta a alguna agencia, honestamente, no tenía ni idea de como se manejaban los modelos.

Se sorprendió cuando vio al diseñador Feehan en el lugar y le explicó que eso solo había sido una prueba previa para los encargados de luces, maquillaje y el mismo fotógrafo que a partir de entonces trabajaría con él. Era definitivo, el ex-escritor Yuki Eiri ahora comenzaba su carrera como modelo del diseñador Feehan.

Llamó a su cuñado para que pudieran juntarse y contarle las novedades, más allá de todo Thuoma seguía siendo su amigo. Si tuviera que describir a un monstruo, ese sería Thuoma, en el preciso momento que le contó lo que había ocurrido con Shuichi, solo fue un instante pero logró que al rubio se le erizara el cabello de la nuca. Aún así no le pareció de más pedirle nuevamente que no hiciera nada en nombre del escritor y con una sonrisa característica de él, le dijo que contara con ello. Se sorprendió e incluso se burló cuando le contó que comenzaría su carrera como modelo, el escritor tuvo que permanecer serio bastante tiempo para hacerle entender que era verdad.

Él siempre había desvalorizado esa carrera, considerando estúpidos a los modelos pero ahora se encontraba colocándose desmaquillante cada noche antes de dormir. Thuoma le había ofrecido la ayuda de su propia mano derecha para que manejara su carrera, Sakano. Era un hombre de total confianza para él, lo conocía desde que Thuoma sen encontraba con Nittle Grasper y había construído el imperio de N.G. Desde que Bad Luck había dejado de existir como tal Sakano no parecía estar satisfecho con la representación de otras bandas prometedoras.

El día que lo fue a buscar a su casa para llevar al día su agenda no fue demasiado agradable pero era tan buen trabajador aquél hombre que intentaba fingirlo con un trato cortés pero distante. Según Thuoma el cantante abandonó de un día para el otro a Bad Luck y uniendo conexiones con el escritor dedujo que Shuichi ahora debía estar viviendo a su súper-millonario amante.

Le preguntó a Sakano qué había pasado con Shuichi y éste se tensó _**"Shindou-san abandonó a Bad Luck"**_ cuando le preguntó la razón, éste no le respondió.

Llegaron a tiempo al estudio. No iba a negarlo, gracias a Feehan se encontraba en lugar privilegiado a pesar de ser un amateur. Feehan le comentó que desde que su rostro se había hecho conocido por ser gay siempre había fantaseado con que fuera su modelo, demás estaba aclarar que el diseñador también lo era y si bien éste estaba constantemente buscando su contacto, lo que al comienzo lo incomodó, con el tiempo supo que llevaba diez años de pareja con su esposo. Se habían casado hacía dos años y siempre llevaba consigo fotos de su esposo a todos lados, un atractivo joven latino.

Cuando entraron más en confianza él le comentó que no quería ser indiscreto pero que siempre le había gustado la pareja que formaba con Shuichi _**"No sé, ustedes eran la pareja perfecta. Eran aceptados por todos y parecía que de verdad se amaban. Fueron algo así como la esperanza de la comunidad gay. Ambos eran talentosos, ricos, jóvenes y hermosos. Fue muy triste saber que todo se había terminado."**_

Le llamó la atención que no hiciera mención de Minako, tal vez creyó que era imprudente meterse en aquél asunto o esperaba que el fuera el primero en hacer mención del castaño. Fue un poco extraño para él acostumbrarse a trabajar con muchas personas a la vez, tuvo que aprender a ser tolerante y soltarse un poco más para hablar con sus compañeros de trabajo y otros modelos. Estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, las personas que lo veían siempre lo halagaban por sus rasgos, su elegancia y su encanto natural. Pero ahora en aquél lugar muchos jovenes eran tan hermosos como él, mujeres y hombres estaban más que encantados de trabajar a su lado, seguramente intentando lograr un acercamiento para algo más. El coqueteo que recibía era casi constante, muchas mujeres se sonrojaban solamente con un acercamiento de su rostro.

Ahora que caía en la cuenta podía tomar todo lo que quisiera, nada lo detenía. Había tenido en sus brazos las más hermosas criaturas, de cualquier color y forma que pudiera desear. Había tenido toda la belleza a su alcance pero por qué ahora, que una hermosísima mujer lo miraba con una invitación muda no sentía más que pena por ella. No estaba dispuesto a arruinar su trabajo por alguien que no significaba nada.

Había tenido buenas mujeres que le declararon su amor, algunas más hermosas que otras pero si ahora se lo reconocía, sabía que lo habían amado de verdad. Pero ninguna de ellas significaba nada.

En la casa tenía a un hermoso, talentoso y buen hombre que lo amaba, que lo recibía sin recriminarle nada. Pero el tampoco significaba nada.

Se sentía como la historia que alguna vez escribió, donde un joven bebía de una copa de vino considerándolo un manjar porque en su pueblo donde la gente era pobre siempre se bebía agua y cuando se encuentra con un Dios, éste siempre bebía jarras de vino hasta derramarlo por el suelo. Cuando el joven le preguntó a qué sabía aquel vino, el Dios lo miró desconcertado y luego triste, le dijo: "Mi lengua está áspera de tanto beber de éste vino que ya no recuerdo a que debería saber."

¿A qué debería saber el amor de una persona? ¿A qué debería saber el ser correspondido? ¿Sería dulce o amargo? Se sentía ahora como ese Dios, se sentía frío e insensible a los sentimientos de los demás hacia él mismo, pero a la vez no quería dejar que eso pasara no podía dejar que su corazón se congelara de nuevo, aún Shuichi no volvía a salvarlo de esa oscuridad.

El trabajo era duro no podía negarlo, pero...tenía que estar agradecido y sí que lo estaba, no trabajaba en pasarelas para eso le faltaba demasiado pero era el rostro y el cuerpo de las revistas de moda.

A veces se encerraba en su cuarto y miraba las fotos, debía asegurarse de lucir bien _**"¿Me estás mirando Shuichi? Mira a el hombre más deseado,mira e hombre en el que me convertí, mira a quien todos quieren tener...entonces ¿Por qué todavía no vuelves?"**_

Sabía que la alternativa mas probable era que estuviera con Matsuda, pero no podía acercarse con él alrededor.

Se arriesgó a ir a N.G. a hablar con Thuoma esperando tener la suerte de cruzar a Shuichi o ver a sus amigos y preguntarles que fue de él. _**"No pierdas el tiempo, él no está aquí"**_ fue lo único que le dijo Nakano cuando lo cruzó por los pasillos, por Thuoma supo que el guitarrista ahora trabajaba para otra banda y que Suguru había decidido continuar con sus estudios de conservatorio.

Había comenzado a buscarlo en cualquier lugar que se le ocurriera, podría estar saliendo con el magnate pero sabía que no podía dejar su carrera, ni su sueño por él, por un hombre que apenas conocía o al menos eso creía.

¿Qué había hecho durante el tiempo que compartió con Shuichi? ¿Por qué no sabía qué debía hacer para que volviera o dónde debería empezar a buscarlo? ¿Tan poco lo conocía?

Había intentado hablar con Sakuma, con Nakano con todos sus compañeros de trabajo. Con Mizuki, con la familia de Shuichi, había ido a cada lugar que le gustaba, incluso a la plaza donde se habían conocido. _**"No tengo a ningún lugar al que ir"**_

 _ **"No dejaste de amarme. Eso no puede ser, porque yo te amo."**_

Diez meses después de ver al cantante con Matsuda se preparó para una entrevista en un programa, era la primera vez desde que había comenzado su corta carrera que querían entrevistarlo al aire durante tanto tiempo.

 _ **-¿Qué lo llevó a convertirse en modelo? ¿Era una faceta oculta que descubrió mientras escribía o algo así?**_

El escritor disimuló su molestia, era una pregunta estúpida...bueno, al menos la había formulado demasiado mal.

 _ **-No.**_ -Pensó en alguna excusa falsa _ **.- Había recibido varias propuestas desde hacía tiempo y decidí que por qué no podía realmente hacerlo.**_

 _ **-¿Le costó mucho adaptarse a su nuevo papel de modelo?**_

 _ **-Por suerte no, gracias al Sr. Feehan y a sus colaboradores pude aprender a manejarme bastante bien. No ha sido fácil ahora sigo una rutina de cuidados que antes no tenía, comidas y ejercicios que antes no realizaba.**_

 _ **-Bueno, ésta pregunta es casi obligatoria de todas sus admiradoras ¿Podemos saber algo acerca de su vida amorosa? ¿Está en pareja?**_ \- Insinuó la mujer.

La sonrisa del rubio era amplia mientras escuchaba al público gritar. _**\- No, aún me encuentro soltero.**_

Las jóvenes gritaron nuevamente pero la mujer parecía algo sorprendida al parecer no se esperaba aquello. _**-Teníamos entendido que vive con Minako Takeda**_. -Ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo _ **.- Acaso ¿No son pareja?**_

 _ **-No.-**_ La respuesta fue firme dando a entender que no acotaría más pero la joven no estaba dispuesta a dar el brazo a torcer.

 _ **-¿No fue por él que terminó su relación con Shuichi Shindou?**_

Hablar del cantante después de casi un año y medio de separación le hizo recordar nuevamente que hasta aquél momento no había hablado de nada relacionado a Shuichi.

 _ **-Yo creo que todo lo que le pueda llegar a decir ahora acerca de eso sonará a excusas.**_

 _ **-Pero ¿Es cierto que en ello tuvo algo que ver el escritor Takeda Minako?**_

El silencio sin quererlo se hizo más pesado _ **.- En todo caso quien falló fui yo, no puedo echarle a alguien más la culpa y creo que involucrar a otras personas está mal, los problemas que le traje a Takeda han sido muchos e incluso ha perdido trabajos por mi culpa.**_

 _ **-Entonces…admite que fue infiel.**_

La cámara le hizo un primer plano a su rostro como si quisieran hacer el momento más tenso por la respuesta que no admitiría. Permaneció en silencio negándose a responder, la entrevista era en vivo y la mujer que le preguntó supo que alargar aquello era perjudicial, aquél modelo estaba cobrando por segundos al aire una fortuna y malditamente, sabía que se había pasado de la raya.

 _ **-¿Tuvo la oportunidad de cruzar alguna palabra con Shindou-san luego de la ruptura?**_

 _ **-No.**_

 _ **-Si él lo estuviera mirando ¿Qué le diría?**_

Nuevamente hubo una pausa pero sabía que si respondía el mensaje le llegaría.

 _ **-Que solo a él lo amé de verdad y debería apreciar lo que digo, porque yo jamás admitiría ésto si no fuera verdad. Sé que actué mal pero él sabe que él también lo hizo.**_

 _ **-¿Eso quiere decir que ya no lo ama?**_

 _ **-No, eso quiere decir que todavía lo amo y que espero que él aún lo haga.**_ -El grito de las fanáticas estalló en el público.

Luego de la entrevista Sakano que se encontraba cerca de él no lo miró y no comentó lo que había dicho en la entrevista, pero había algo parecido a la compasión en su mirada. Lo ignoró porque sabía necesitaba hundirse en sus pensamientos, quería correr para tener un momento a solas.

 _ **-Shindou...también lo amaba, no dude de eso.**_

No hacia falta que se lo dijera, el cantante había sido demasiado claro con respecto a eso.

 _ **-¿A qué viene eso ahora?**_ -Dijo como si no le importara aunque le hacia bien escucharlo de otra persona.

 _ **-Lo siento Eiri-san.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué? Tú no tienes nada que ver**_. -Se dio cuenta que había llegado a la casa de Sakano, estacionó para que bajara pero éste parecía querer decirle algo que lo carcomía por dentro. _**-¿Tú sabes algo de Shuichi?**_

 _ **-N-no...-**_ Dijo con su actitud nerviosa que lo caracterizaba _ **.-No me gusta meterme en la vida de los demás. Solo es...que creo que si se lo hubiera dicho antes nada de ésto hubiera pasado ¿Por qué no lo busca?**_

 _ **-No sé por dónde comenzar a buscar.-**_ Admitió el rubio.

- _ **Búsquelo...si lo ama, búsquelo, por favor**_.- Dijo con algo de desesperación en su voz.

Tan rápido como lo dijo se bajó del auto y entró a su casa, no le dio tiempo a preguntar por qué creía que Shuichi lo seguía amándolo o por qué debía buscarlo. Puso a andar el auto camino a la casa de Minako. LLegó y sin previo aviso Minako que se encontraba en la mesa le dijo _**"Ya no lo soporto más, quiero que salgas de mi vida"**_ El rubio se le quedó mirando pero no le recriminó nada en ningún momento, era totalmente consciente que lo había descuidado y que jamás podría darle lo que le pedía. La televisión aún se encontraba en el canal donde había estado dando la entrevista.

Volvió a vivir en el departamento, tenía que limpiar todo pero estaba demasiado cansado.

Pasaron tres años más, tres años durante los cuales aprendió a convivir con la soledad, donde aprendió a verse a sí mismo y a los demás. Se hundía en el trabajo y se rodeaba de gente intentando encajar, había conocido buenas personas...algo tontas, como Susan, una joven preciosa que solía sacarle sonrisas con sus ocurrencias por supuesto que era un nombre artístico que su madre le había puesto desde pequeña cuando la llevaba a innumerables concursos de belleza. Tenía cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, su rostro era rendondo le recordaba a un durazno, era bastante tonta pero una de las pocas personas honestas.

 _ **-Nee Yuki ¿Vamos a pasear?**_

 _ **-No me gusta ir de compras.**_

 _ **-¡Que malo eres!**_

 _ **-Lo siento, modelamos demasiadas horas frente a la cámara como para sentarme a verte modelar más ropa ¿Nunca te cansas de ello?**_

 _ **-Noup. -**_ Respondió con puchero que algunas personas encontrarían adorable _ **.- Soy mujer, es normal querer lucir bien para el chico que te gusta.**_

 _ **-¿Tienes una cita?**_

 _ **-Eso me gustaría.**_

Dijo Susan en voz baja y sonrojada tomándolo del brazo cuando salían del estudio de fotografía. El reflejo de una sombra llamó su atención a unos metros y se congeló.

 _ **-¿Quién es?-**_ Preguntó Susan ante la estupefacción en el rostro del rubio que solo pudo llamarlo casi sin voz _**"Shuichi**_ ", ella siguió su mirada y sin entender muy bien lo que estaba pasando lo soltó. Le llamó la atención la vestimenta tan corriente, llevaba un buzo gris con capucha y un pantalón deportivo pero parecía que a Yuki no le importaba aquel detalle.

La figura pálida, delgada y pequeña le dio una sonrisa tímida en forma de saludo. El escritor se sentía en medio de un sueño ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué ahora estaba allí? Dudó en acercarse demasiado,sus pasos se volvieron bastante torpes de inmediato, dudó en abrazarlo hasta que escuchó _**"Hola Yuki ¿Cómo has estado?"**_ el escritor dio varios zancos acortando la distancia y abrazándolo de forma casi brusca y soltó un _**"Te amo",**_ se le dijo al oído haciendo a un lado el nudo en su garganta _**"Te amo"**_ repitió cuando se dio cuenta que las palabras escapaban de sus labios como si siempre las hubiese pronunciado.

Cataratas ininterrumpidas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos dorados. _**"Te amo Shuichi**_ " El chico entre sus brazos estaba correspondiendo su abrazo y a la vez el llanto. _**"Lo sé, lo sé".**_ El no haber sido rechazado en el contacto le dio más confianza. _**"Entonces ¿Por qué me dejaste así?"**_

El ex-pelirosa sonrió entre el hueco de su cuello _**"Lo siento. No pude volver antes**_ "; _**"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"**_ se separó unos centímetros para mirarlo. Shuichi miró alrededor y se colocó la capucha _**"¿Podemos hablar en otro lugar o estás ocupado?"**_ dijo el ahora moreno señalando a la joven a unos metros detrás de él. _**"Lo siento-**_ Dijo Eiri a Susan _ **.- Tendrá que ser otro día"**_ la joven le dio un asentimiento con una sonrisa y se despidió. El rubio negó con la cabeza mientras no podía dejar de sentir que su estómago iba a estallar de los nervios. _**"Vamos a mi casa"**_ le dijo el cantante cuando subieron al auto, Eiri no se negó iría adonde le pidiera que fuera, sólo quería estar con él y el saber dónde se estaba quedando el cantante le diría que lo podría ir a buscar una próxima vez.

 _ **-¿Dónde estás viviendo?**_

 _ **-En una casa a veinte minutos de aquí en dirección afuera del centro.**_

Shuichi le dio la dirección y éste lo puso en el GPS. El paisaje fue cambiando de a poco, era un barrio tranquilo al parecer, casas con estilo algo europeo. _**"Es aquí"**_ , la casa estaba algo oculta detrás de otras se accedía a ella por medio de un pasillo. Era bonita, grande y rodeada de arbustos frondosos.

Cuando entraron le llamó la atención que le parecía algo antigua, nada que no se pudiera arreglar pero había muy pocas cosas...demasiadas pocas cosas. _**"¿Te mudaste hace poco?"**_ notó el rubor en sus mejillas del ex-pelirosa _**"Me mudé a las apuradas, todavía no pude traer mis cosas. La casa la vendieron con algunos muebles". "¿Vives solo?"**_ el menor asintió con la cabeza a la vez que se sacaba la capucha. El escritor ignoró que había un piano de cola en el centro, prefirió seguir preguntando después, lo único que importaba era que allí estaba él.

 _ **"Shuichi"**_ dijo llamando la atención y antes que el cantante pudiera preguntar qué ya se encontraba sobre sus labios. Sintió como le devolvía el beso lo que hizo que se apegara más a él. Solo se separaron cuando el aire les faltó, lo había dejado respirando con algo de dificultad.

Tocó el labio inferior del chico con su dedo mientras el otro lo miraba con ojos brillantes. _**"Eres hermoso."**_ Dijo Eiri y Shuichi se rió divertido _**"Mira quien habla, el modelo estrella del diseñador Feehan"**_ En ese momento se sintió algo avergonzado de que Shuichi lo supiera. _**"¿Viste mi trabajo?", "Por supuesto, seguí todo lo que hiciste."**_ respondió con una sonrisa, ahora, sin burla.

 _ **"En cambio yo no ví nada de ti ¿Qué estuviste haciendo? ¿Dónde estuviste?"**_ La sonrisa del cantante titubeó _**"Bueno...toqué en bares" "¿Bares?**_ -Preguntó desconcertado- _**¿Por qué? Si eres famoso ¿Por qué te fuíste de N.G" "Demasiadas preguntas**_ \- Le respondió como si hablara con un niño, le tocó suavemente la nariz - _ **Tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar de eso."**_

El cantante se giró hacía lo que parecía ser la cocina y fue seguido por el rubio que le permitió huír de las preguntas. Shuichi sacó unas tazas, un frasco de café instantáneo y una jarra para calentar agua.

 _ **-¿Todavía tomas café?**_ \- Preguntó al parecer, por las dudas.

 _ **-Evidentemente sí**_. -El rubio le dio una sonrisa.- _**Aunque no debería.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué?**_

El escritor le mostró los dientes unos momentos _ **.- Los mancha.**_

El moreno asintió. _**-Así que...por fin aprendiste a cuidarte.**_

 _ **-No del todo...hay a veces que hago cosas que no son buenas para mi cuerpo.**_

Se acercó a Shuichi y lo atrajo con un brazo para besarlo, Shuichi se estiró para recibirlo, incluso se puso en puntas de pie para alcanzarlo.

 _ **-Creo...que ya no quiero el café.**_ -Le levantó el buzo y la camiseta tocando la cálida piel de abajo. Shuichi lo miró con esa mirada de adoración que él amaba. Eiri estiró el brazo y apagó la cocina. - _ **Guíame.**_

El menor asintió en silencio y lo llevó a la segunda planta, donde había un pequeño pasillo con tres puertas. Shuichi lo llevó hacia el de la derecha.

La primera vez que se lo hizo fue con desesperación por sentirlo, había pasado tanto tiempo y Shuichi en ningún momento se negó a recibirlo a pesar que sus gestos tenían un leve marcado de dolor, para el rubio fue evidente que Shuichi tampoco lo hacía desde hacía tiempo, quién sabía hacía cuanto pero no negaría que aquél pensamiento lo hizo feliz.

La segunda vez que se lo hizo, fue con pasión se tomó el tiempo de obsevar cada gesto, de disfrutar cada caricia y notó las mejillas extremadamente rojas cuando lo veía recorrerlo con la mirada ¿Acaso sentía verguenza de que él lo mirara? Notó como se estremecía, como si quisiera ocultarse. _**"¿Qué pasa?"**_ le preguntó Eiri _**"Estoy feo"**_ dijo el ahora moreno _**"¿De qué hablas?"**_ Estaba más delgado y no estaba producido, lo había notado pero eso no era nada. _**"Para mí eres lo más hermoso que vi en mi vida", "Mentiroso**_ \- Dijo Shuichi con un puchero, un poco en verdad, un poco en broma- _**Debes ver todo el tiempo gente más linda que yo. Debes estar rodeado todo el tiempo de gente hermosa en tú trabajo."**_

 _ **"Es cierto, no te voy a mentir.-**_ Hizo que el cantante lo mirara.- _**Pero yo nunca dejé de pensar en ti, en ningún momento porque te amo ¿Lo sabes?"; "Lo sé"; "¿Sí?**_ -El cantante asintió ahora con algunas lágrimas en los ojos- **¿Por qué?";** _ **"Porque nunca me denunciaste a pesar de lo que hice cuando me fuí. Porque siempre te negaste a que me encerraran y cuando lo hicieron siempre estuviste ahí para mí. Porque a pesar que no me decías que me amabas siempre me lo dijiste cuando me mirabas como lo haces ahora. Y porque te vi reconocerlo en cada entrevista en público." ; "Entonces, sí lo sabes, te pido que por favor confíes en mí...no lo volveré a hacer. Ahora que te tengo no te voy a dejar ir de nuevo."**_

En la madrugada se despertó y fue a baño, se miró al espejo y se vió bien. Tenía una sonrisa impregnada en el rostro, ahora todo mejoraría estaba seguro de ello. No cometería de nuevo errores. Volvió a la cama donde Shuichi dormía profundamente, hacía tiempo que no veía esa imagen provocadora con la sábana. Sabía que debajo de ella estaba desnudo, así que suavemente sin despertarlo se dirigió al miembro de menor.

 _ **-Mmm...Yuki...-**_ Un poco más despierto le regañó _ **.- ¿Otra vez?**_

La maldita mañana llegó y el rubio intentó mover a su acompañanate. _**-¿Shuichi? Despierta. Vamos.**_

 _ **-¿Qué pasa?**_

 _ **-Baja a abrirme, tengo que ir al departamento a cambiarme.**_

El joven tenía todos sus cabellos despeinados y el rostro totalmente adormilado. Lo acompañó hasta la entrada donde había dejado su auto estacionado. Le dio un beso de despedida.

 _ **-¿Vendrás cuando salgas de trabajar?**_

 _ **-Sí. -**_ Eiri pareció dudarlo pero igual lo propuso _ **.-Vuelve a vivir conmigo**_ -Shuichi lo miró y negó con la cabeza _ **.- Volvamos al departamento.**_

 _ **-No puedo.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué?**_ \- Temió que le dijera que en realidad no quería nada con él, que le dijera que solo había sido una noche y que se marcharía de allí.

El más chico pareció pensarlo y miró alrededor _ **.- ¿Por qué no vienes tú a vivir conmigo?**_

 _ **-¿Aquí?**_

 _ **-¡Claro!**_

 _ **-¿Puedo?**_ -Preguntó aún con duda, aquello le sonaba extraño.

 _ **-¡Por supuesto!**_ -Le sonrió con una brillante sonrisa.

 _ **-Traeré algo para cenar**_. -Le dijo Yuki con una sonrisa honesta.

Llegó a la sesión de fotografías, ésta vez era para los nuevos trajes de la temporada. El señor Feehan se encontraba allí, pendiente de todos los modelos y como siempre, metido en todos los detalles.

 _ **-Ouw Yuki, estás aquí.-**_ Lo llamó con una voz demasiado aguda, mientras lo agarraba del brazo. Lo observó unos segundos y después habló.- _ **Parece que tuvimos una hermosa noche ¿No es así?**_

 _ **-¿Por qué lo dices?**_

 _ **-El amor se nota Yuki, el amor-se-nota y hace a las personas más hermosas de lo que son. Además esa sonrisa traviesa está impregnada en tu rostro desde que entraste al estudio. Me haces acordar a cuando comencé a salir con Raúl. Dime ¿Quién es? ¿Es el indicado?**_

 _ **-Sí.**_ -Dijo Yuki, después de casi cinco años desde la primera vez que conoció a Shuichi sabía muy en el interior que no habría nadie más.

 _ **-Entonces cariño, no lo dejes escapar.**_

 _ **-No voy a dejar que eso pase.**_

Después de ir por un bolso con ropa se fue a la casa de Shuichi. Cenaron entre risas y miradas coquetas, algo de lo que durante su relación nunca habían disfrutado. Eiri comenzó a pensar que tal vez era porque apuraron las cosas, él no estaba listo para amar y Shuichi, bueno...era un inexperto en todo lo que se trataba de amor. ¿Qué podía esperarse de dos personas así que se mudan a vivir juntos?

No se privaron de nada, esa noche dieron todo de sí. Eiri quiso marcarlo por completo y Shuichi se entregó a la petición. Era algo extraño, hasta ahora el lugar era muy tranquilo muy diferente al ruidoso de Shuichi.

Se despertó temprano al escuchar el piano del salón, sonaba algo raro, parecía que no estaba afinado pero aún así la música era distinguible. No se molestó en vestirse más que ponerse un bóxer y ver el espectáculo que allí había. Bajó las escaleras y a pesar de que sabía que se encontraría a Shuichi tocando, lo que más le sorprendió fue que estaba tocando desnudo, tocaba las teclas totalmente compenetrado en la música...era dolorosa y triste que le dio ganas de llorar.

Haciendo el menor ruido posible se apoyó en el marco de la puerta que separaba las escaleras del salón. Observó su cuerpo moverse con el ritmo en un estado de trance, sus ojos recorrieron cada una de sus curvas perfectas, su perfil aniñado. Recordó que ya debía estar cerca de los veinticinco años.

 _ **-Vamos a casarnos**_ \- dijo el escritor. El cantante quedó aturdido y no pudo seguir con su tarea, se giró y la sonrisa más conmovedora del mundo por parte de Eiri lo recibió.

 _ **\- No podemos hacerlo en Japón**_.- parecía que aún no digería las dimensiones de la declaración del rubio.

 _ **\- No importa, iremos a cualquier país que nos acepte. Estados unidos, en algún país de Europa o si quieres, incluso Argentina.**_

 _ **-No tengo idea dónde queda eso.-**_ Respondió el cantante al que habían comenzado a llenársele los ojos de lágrimas. _**-Sabes que no voy a poder soportar otra traición ¿Cierto?**_

\- _**Lo sé, y tú sabes que no volveré a hacerlo. Pero también sé que no quiero a nadie más, no quiero volver a quedarme lejos de ti.**_ -Se acercó hasta él . _**-Una vez mi amigo, aquél que murió, me dijo que el casamiento no era un contrato, si no que era la demostración que lo amabas frente a todos. Tú eres eso, la persona que amo y quiero que todos los sepan...por fin entiendo lo que quisiste hacer cuando cantaste y gritaste "Yuki es mío". Ésta es mi manera de decir "Shuichi es mío".**_

El ojiamatista asintió aún en shock.

 _ **-¿Eso es un sí?-**_ Le preguntó el rubio divertido.

 _ **-Sí, Sí, Sí.-**_ Gritó el moreno dejando el piano y saltando a sus brazos, como debió haber sido desde el principio. Se presionó contra sus labios y luego de muchos te amos, que hasta ese momento no se lo había dicho ,le hizo recordar al Shuichi del pasado. Se detuvo un momento.- _ **Espera, tengo que ir a vestirme**_.

 _ **-Quédate así. No me molesta.**_

 _ **-Pervertido**_. -Le dijo bromeando _ **.- Tengo algo de frío.**_

Eiri le dio un beso con una sonrisa divertida y lo dejó marchar. Su celular sonó y lo buscó, al parecer lo habían llamado unas cuantas veces y él número era desconocido.

 _ **-¿Hola?**_

 _ **-Hola, sí. Quisiera hablar con el señor Yuki Eiri.**_ -Preguntó un hombre con voz gruesa, dándole a entender que tenía bastante edad. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que utilizara su nombre profesional.

 _ **-Él habla ¿Quién es?**_

 _ **-Disculpe, soy el Dr. Akira .-**_ El nombre no le sonó a nada.- _**Soy psiquiatra del hospital Mancussi.**_

 _ **-Perdón pero no conozco el lugar y no tengo conocimiento de usted.**_

 _ **-Por favor no me corte. Usted es yuki Eiri ¿Verdad?**_

 _ **-Ya le dije que sí.**_

 _ **-Bueno...nosotros creemos que uno de nuestros pacientes podría contactarse con usted.-**_ Aquella declaración hizo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina. _**"¿Quién es?"**_ preguntó Shuichi que bajaba las escaleras hacia la cocina pero Eiri no podía hablar. _**-Se llama Shindou Shuichi, se escapó hace dos días del hospital. Bueno...en su habitación estaba escrita con su nombre por todos lados y recortes de revistas. Llamamos a su departamento pero no pudimos localizarlo...**_

Shuichi se detuvo a cierta distancia y pareció estudiar sus gestos. El rubio le sonrió y esperaba que no pareciera forzado _**"¿Pasó algo malo?"**_ le preguntó, el rubio le hizo una señal de que se mantuviera callado.

 _ **-...Tiene varias denuncias por robo y por agresiones contra su persona por lo que tengo entendido. La policía lo está buscando, lo mejor sería que se pusiera en contacto con ellos para que le pongan un patrullero en su domicilio.**_

Al parecer el moreno se cansó de esperar a que colgara así que se alejó hacia la cocina y abrió la heladera para hacer lo que parecía un sandwich.

 _ **-¿Dónde creen que se encuentre ahora?**_

 _ **-Suponemos que puede encontrarse cerca de su casa o su trabajo, podría estar acosándolo ahora mismo. La policía está buscando en cada lugar relacionado con él pero no logran dar con su paradero pero usted sabe, nunca tienen personal para ocuparse de cada caso de acoso. No al menos hasta que le ocurra algo.**_

 _ **-Intentaré ponerme en contacto con ellos. Muchas gracias por avisarme.**_

 _ **-Sé que no me incumbe éste tipo de asuntos pero me pareció lo más razonable que si alguien quiere hacerle daño era mi deber comunicárselo. Yo traté al chico durante tres años y nunca noté un avance. Está diagnosticado con un serio problema de limerencia, de enamoramiento.**_

 _ **-¿Qué quiere decir?**_

 _ **-Vive en un estado de limerencia continua, usualmente las personas luego de dos años se supone que dejan de sentir el enamoramiento hacía una persona pero él vive de esa forma todo el tiempo. Está obsesionado ,al parecer, con su persona.**_

Se hizo una pausa antes de preguntar.

 _ **\- Usted me dijo que había unas denuncias ¿Tiene idea de quién las hizo?**_

 _ **-Por lo que me dijeron los policías fue un tal Seguchi.**_

 _ **-Gracias de nuevo. Por favor manténgame al tanto si existe alguna novedad.**_

 _ **-Por supuesto, por favor cuídese. Podría llegar a ser muy peligroso.**_

Cortó el llamado y vio a la distancia que el moreno comenzaba a comer un sandwich que había armado y tenía varios en más en un plato, al ver que se acercaba a la mesa le estiró el plato para que tomara algunos.

 _ **-¿Todo bien?**_ -Preguntó el cantante haciéndolo sonar desinteresado pero se lo veía levemente tenso.

 _ **-Todo perfecto**_.- Respondió el escritor.

No le importaba cómo era que habían terminado en esa situación pero ahora tenía lo que siempre había soñado a Shuichi solo para él ¿Quién estaba más enfermo de los dos? ¿Quién sabe? Ahora Eiri saldría a trabajar y cuando volviera Shuichi lo vería solo a él, nadie más estaría cerca de él.

Thuoma lo llamó y le preguntó cómo estaba, ahora que sabía la intención secreta de su cuñado fingió que no había pasado nada. Él quedó evidentemente más tranquilo, le preguntó la razón y por supuesto no le respondió más que había ido a su departamento y no lo había atendido nadie. El rubio le dijo que pensaba mudarse, al comienzo Thuoma se preocupó pero Eiri le dijo que necesitaba cambiar de aire, necesitaba cerrar una parte de su historia. Su cuñado comprendió aliviado aquél significado.

Le preguntó a Shuichi cuando había comprado la casa y él le respondió que la había reservado desde hacía años, se había tomado muy en serio cuando le confesó que no tenía un lugar adónde ir. Así que buscó una casa para sí, donde pudiera estar él solo y le confesó que parte lo pagó con el dinero que le había robado y otra parte con haber vendido el archivo del libro a una editorial.

 _ **-¿Y Matsuda?**_

 _ **-Matsuda...se dio cuenta demasiado pronto que realmente no lo quería a él.**_ -Comentó sin darle más importancia que esa.- _ **Cuando me dí cuenta estaba solo de nuevo.**_

 _ **-¿Vivían aquí?**_

 _ **-Noup. Viví con él en su penthouse mientras duró.**_ -No se lo dijo pero supuso que ese momento fue cuando lo encerraron en el psiquiátrico.- _**Se puede decir que estamos estrenando la casa.**_

Ése tipo de vida no estaba mal, estaba con la persona que amaba y era correspondido. Tenía un buen trabajo que les permitía llevar una buena vida. Shuichi a veces se ponía celoso aunque no siempre lo dijera pero le gustaba verlo así, era suficiente cuando veía las imágenes en las revistas dónde lo veía posar con otras mujeres con poca ropa. Ahora miraba uno donde una rubia lo abrazaba por el cuello con los labios cerca de su oreja, ella llevaba solo una campera de cuero sin corpiño y semi-abierta daba la impresión de que apoyaba los pechos en su espalda. Él simplemente miraba hacía adelante con una camisa abierta que era tironeada por la mujer como si quisiera desnudarlo.

Corrió la revista con molestia y quiso molestarlo un poco.

 _ **-¿No te gustó?**_ -Shuichi lo miró algo molesto. - _ **Y yo que me esforcé tanto.**_

 _ **-Me imagino.**_

 _ **-En serio ¿Sabes lo que me costó que eligieran la imagen donde salía la cicatriz?**_ -Shuichi se giró a mirarlo mientras el otro exageraba el dramatismo y fingía que miraba la foto de la revista.- _ **Incluso me dijeron que lo podrían borrar con photoshop pero me negué a...**_

Shuichi le arrancó la revista de las manos y vio evidentemente que allí estaba la marca que había dejado sobre el rubio. Le devolvió una mirada sorprendida.

 _ **-Dijiste que era tuyo.**_ -Se sentó a su lado en la cama y le acarició los cabellos negros.- _**Dijiste que siempre lo sería y quiero que cuando veas algo sepas que es un mensaje para ti aunque nadie más lo entienda, aunque nadie más tenga que saberlo.**_

Shuichi le sonrió con la mirada brillante y asintió, ya no podían gritar sus sentimientos libremente pero el mensaje era para ellos, nadie tenía por qué entender que se amaban.

Cuando le proponía salir Shuichi se vestía de mujer para no llamar la atención, así podían tomarse de la mano y en ocasiones el escritor le robaba besos. Debido al trabajo del escritor contaba con maquillajes y lo guió para que lo hiciera de la forma más delicada y natural posible. La primera vez que lo besó , Shuichi se escandalizó pero cuando vio a su alrededor y notó que a nadie le importaba demasiado recordó que ahora eran una pareja normal, al menos frente a los demás.

 _ **-Shuichi te amo**_. -Le dijo aunque le molestaba la peluca de cabello castaño largo, deseó poder sacarle el disfraz.

 _ **-Yo también te amo.**_

 _ **-Quédate siempre conmigo.**_

 _ **-Jamás me iré, no hay otro lugar donde quiera estar más que aquí.**_

El rubio lo atrajo hacía su pecho _ **.**_ Él de verdad esperaba que así fuera, porque no lo iba a dejar de nuevo. Lo tendría encerrado en una jaula de oro puro y cantaría melodías solo para él. No le importaba ser su captor. Nadie más sabría dónde estaba Shindou Shuichi ni por qué había desaparecido y nadie sabría la verdad de Eiri Uesugui, después de todo eran dos enfermos de amor, mientras nadie se interpusiera todo estaría bien.

 **FIN**


End file.
